Angel Beats! Ascension
by LinkLord
Summary: Set following the alternative epilogue.  It seems that history is destined to repeat itself, even in the land of the dead. The new SSSR continues the battle of their predecessors, fighting a war against God to acquire their happiness...
1. Battlefront Reborn, Angel 2

**Prologue: Battlefront Reborn, Angel 2.0**

In the schoolyard of a truly tremendous building, under the moonlight and near a baseball diamond, a group of students armed with guns attempted to break into a storehouse.

"He's coming!"

"Shit, hurry up Seth!"

"This isn't as easy as it looks!"

The high schoolers turned, weapons loaded, towards the figure that approached them under the moonlight. Red eyes flared from behind his long black hair, standing out against his silhouette.

The one called Seth slammed his hammer into the lock, destroying it. "We're in!" he shouted, turning with his pistol drawn towards the boy.

"You should all be in your dorm rooms." the boy remarked. "Close the door, and go to bed."

Nobody responded, although Yasutake Kogara, the SSSR's newfound leader, tightened his grip on his weapon. A second figure came up behind the boy; Yuzuru Otonashi, the student council president.

"Isn't this enough?" he asked. The red-eyed boy's gaze shifted momentarily to him. "They refuse to answer. It may take some convincing."

"We're not gonna disappear!" Daisetsu Miyazaki shouted, stepping forward. The red-eyed boy turned back to the group. "You can go tell God that we're not gonna disappear!"

Acknowledgements went up around the group. Kogara stepped up, aimed his pistol, and fired.

The bullet pierced the red-eyed boy's chest, and he blinked before staggering back. Otonashi sighed, looking at Yuzuru. "Is this really the way to solve your problems?"

The members of the SSSR responded by aiming their weapons at the pair. The student council president was silent, then he tapped the red-eyed boy on the shoulder. "This is enough." he said quietly, then turned and walked away. The red-eyed boy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." he whispered. Two blades extended from his wrists, shining in the moonlight. "Guard Skill: Delay."

"Open fire!" Kogara declared, and their weapons blazed. The boy was suddenly three feet to the right, his eyes on Kogara. As he moved again, they lost sight of him; Sadaharu Tagawa suddenly yelled in pain, and the group members whirled to see the boy with his blades through Sadaharu's shoulders.

"You'll get through this without dying if you return to your dorm. I'll send the nurse over." he said quietly.

"Screw you, Michael!" Rumiko Fuse replied, raising her gun. The boy called Michael looked at her for a moment, then gasped as Daisetsu grabbed him from behind. The martial artist grunted, lifting Michael over his head before slamming him into the pavement. The others opened fire, but Michael was quick; he was already atop the shed.

Seth and Kogara dove inside as Michael raised his arms. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 2." he uttered, and the blades lengthened and thinned. He dove down into the crowd, dodging Daisetsu's grab and slicing through Rumiko's arm. She screamed, staggering back as he turned to the others. Sadaharu jumped at Michael, but he spun around the boy and elbowed his spine; there was a crack, and Sadaharu fell.

A heavy object suddenly hit the red-eyed boy, and he was sent flying. Seth and Kogara emerged from the shed, carrying backpacks; Kogara held a bloody shovel. "Let's go!" he shouted.

The members of the SSSR began to run. Michael inhaled sharply as he stood, hand held to the blood running down his forehead as he watched them leave.


	2. Welcome to the Afterlife

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Afterlife**

A chill set over Sho Kyuichi as he opened his eyes. The sky was purple, its colors affected by the sun setting over the horizon.

He blinked, then sat up to find himself on a bench. To his left was a large athletic field, and a massive school lay to his right. "Where...am I?" he muttered, rubbing his head as he stood.

"Welcome."

He blinked, then turned to see another boy wearing the same black uniform as him. He was a foreigner, by the looks of him. Sho did a double-take, not having realized that he was wearing some strange school uniform.

He then blinked again; behind the boy's black hair lay a pair of red eyes. He took a step back as the boy's eyes narrowed. "Welcome to where, exactly?"

"The Afterlife." he replied. "You appear to have died."

Sho chuckled. "Funny. But seriously, where am I? This isn't my school."

"It wasn't a joke. What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Caught off-guard by the sudden question, Sho thought back. He was running late to school, and he crossed the street too early and there was a big rig in front of him -

"I...got hit?" he murmured. "By that eighteen wheeler?"

The red-eyed boy shrugged, taking Sho's spot on the bench. "It's always different. But the fact that you've ended up here holds some significance."

"Right. And who are you?" the now-dead student asked, crossing his arms. The other boy looked at him. "The Student Council Vice-President." came the answer. "My name is - "

"Hey, back off Michael!" came a female voice. Sho flinched as a gunshot rang out, and the boy called Michael's eyes narrowed. Two identical red-haired girls ran between them, holding pistols.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing?" Sho cried, his eyes wide. Michael regarded the girls. "Yui and Ui, wasn't it? You're making quite the impression."

"We don't want to use force, so get out of here!" one of the girls shouted, firing another shot that landed in the pavement at Michael's feet. Completely unfazed, he simply turned around.

"I'll excuse it since this is his first day." Michael declared. "But tomorrow, I want all three of you in class. And that goes for the rest of the SSSR, too."

The Vice-President began walking off. When he was out of earshot, the twins immediately turned to Sho.

"What did you hear? What did you believe?" the longer-haired one demanded. Sho paled as he saw the pistols in their hands. "Erm, pardon me?"

"What did Michael say to you?" the other girl said impatiently. "I can't believe he got to you first, damn it!"

"First, why the hell do you two have guns?" Sho yelled. "Put those things away!"

The two glanced at each other, then nodded and holstered their pistols. "We seem to have got off on the wrong foot." the longer-haired girl said. "I'm Sasanagata Yui. This is my sister, Sasanagata Ui."

"Right, and why did you shoot at that guy? Isn't he the Student Council Vice-President?" Sho replied. Ui nodded. "He is, but he's also a servant of God. We call him Michael because of it."

"What, like a religious cult leader or something?"

"No, like an angel."

Sho blinked, then sighed. "Ah, I see. So this is the Afterlife, and that guy is an angel serving God. But why did you shoot him?"

"We have to fight the Student Council, or we'll vanish." Yui responded. "Kogara told us as much, and we've seen it happen."

"Michael and the council president, Yuzuru Otonashi, want us to hurry up and disappear by attending class like the rest of the mob." Ui continued.

Sho began walking away. A vein pulsed on Yui's forehead, and she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not kidding!"

"Like hell you're not! I'm not about to trust two girls who shot pistols at a fellow student! What would you do if you'd killed him?"

Ui put her hands on her hips. "This is the afterlife, man! You can't die here, and Michael in particular hasn't ever even come close! He's an angel, remember?"

"Right, right." Sho put his hands up in mock surrender. "So what's your deal? You disappear if you act like a regular student? So you have to try and kill - or re-kill, as it seems - the student council?"

"That's just about it. We want you to enlist with us." Yui nodded. "The SSSR needs all the help it can get."

* * *

><p>"The principal's office?" Sho remarked, following Yui and Ui down the hall. The twins hadn't stopped pestering him to follow them, so he finally relented and went along with them.<p>

"Headquarters." Yui replied. "There are booby-traps around it, so you can't get in without the password. It's the only safe place in the entire school, away from the student council's influence."

They approached the door, and Ui said "No God, no Budda, no Angels." Something clicked, and she opened the door.

Stepping inside, Sho found himself in a spacious room with two couches, a large desk, a coffee table and some bookcases. A yellow-haired student sat behind the desk, and he raised his eyes at their entry.

"Ah, a new recruit?" he asked. "Excellent."

Several other students were scattered around the room; several guys and a few girls. They all had their eyes on him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hold on, I haven't agreed to your 'enlistment' thing." Sho protested. "Exactly what does this 'SSSR' thing do again?"

"The SSSR," began the yellow-haired student, "is an organization that seeks to fight against God and his followers. We will conquer and control the fate of this world after death. I'm Kogara Yasutake, the SSSR's founder."

"I am the second-in-command." another girl spoke up, hands clasped behind her back. She was also from overseas, Sho thought, and her accent was distinctly French. "I am Ingrid Abadie."

"And how exactly did you come across this idea to challenge God?" Sho asked. "It seems rather random to me."

"Back when I first arrived, I was obediently studying as the Programs do." Kogara began. "After I openly questioned the point behind such activities, the student president came to me and told me to do something about it, instead of just whining."

"So I looked around, and I found some old posters and uniforms with 'SSS' on them. It turns out, there was another group a while ago who also fought Michael. I found Ingrid and Daisetsu," he paused to nod to Ingrid and another male student, "and we found a series of underground caverns that led to a weapons workshop. It turns out, we can make weapons from dirt if we know how. So we started to rebel, challenging God's order. Soon after I made the SSSR and had a good amount of followers, Michael showed up."

"The vice president?" Sho asked. Kogara nodded. "He's way too strong to be a regular human, but he's not a Program either. Since he started showing up right after we rebelled against President Otonashi, I figured he's an angel. Therefore, we call him Michael, after the archangel."

"What are these 'Programs' that you keep talking about?" the new arrival asked, exasperated.

"Everyone who isn't Otonashi, Michael or part of the SSSR is a Program. They're soulless bodies that have existed here since the beginning." Kogara replied, standing. "We don't usually involve them in our operations, since they're not directly serving God, but Michael constantly gets in our way and insists we go to class and disappear like good students."

Sho nodded slowly. Kogara walked around the desk. "We need all the help we can to take down Michael and Otonashi. The SSS may have failed, but we won't. Will you fight with us, or will you disappear like Otonashi wants?"

It was evident that this 'SSSR' thing was a paramilitary group, judging by their leader's words and Yui and Ui's pistols. Sho paused to take it in, then he took a deep breath. "...alright, I'll help you."

"Excellent." Kogara replied with a smile. "I'll introduce you to everybody later, since we had an operation planned already."

"_Vraiment?_ You want him to participate, even though he's just joined?" Ingrid asked. Kogara nodded. "We can't just have him doing nothing. Tell Yoshi to get us another pistol."

"You want me to shoot somebody?" Sho asked, blinking. "Not just somebody; there's no doubt that Michael will show up, and probably Otonashi too. But while Otonashi is human like us - probably - Michael is on another level. He heals fast enough, so shoot him just enough to slow him down. Your job will be to buy us time."

"Here's the mission." Daisetsu rumbled. He was rather large and muscular, Sho realized. "We overheard Otonashi and Michael at lunch a while ago, it seems that the SSS had this thing called 'Operation Tornado'. After hours, they filled the cafeteria with fans and opened the windows. Then they put on a rock concert, to get the Programs' meal tickets."

"And you want to do the same thing? It seems kind of absurd." Sho remarked. Kogara shrugged. "It worked for them, it'll work for us. We've done it twice so far, and it completely throws Michael off guard."

"...and do you have a band?" Sho asked quietly.

"After we heard them speak, we asked around the members." Ingrid answered. "It turns out, Risako Abukara was in a band when she was alive. We found some other people who had similar situations, and they formed our band."

"There are teachers at this school too, right? Won't they get in the way?" Sho asked.

"Most of them go home by the time we do this, they don't live at the school like the Programs. Michael will be our only concern." Kogara replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sho found himself holding a pistol on a bridge in front of the cafeteria. Yui and Ui, he knew, were up on the roof with a pair of sniper rifles, and several other members of the SSSR were positioned around the perimeter.<p>

_"If you see Michael, immediately open fire."_ Kogara had told him. "_That's the signal that you need help. We need to hold him for ten minutes."_

"I've never shot anyone in my life." Sho sighed, weighing the gun in his hand. He jumped as music began blaring from the cafeteria; the concert had begun.

The first few minutes were uneventful. Then, Michael stepped into view on the opposite side of the bridge. Sho blinked, then tensed. _He's here!"_

"Looks like Otonashi was right." Michael called. "Drop the gun and return to your dorm now, and I won't file a report about this. Tell your friends too."

Sho didn't reply, trying to hold the gun steady. Michael slowly advanced, his red eyes shining. There was only two meters left between them before Sho opened fire.

The bullet caught Michael in the shoulder, and he staggered back before swearing in English. Sho swallowed and fired again; Michael dropped as his kneecap was pierced. _I got him!_

The bullet popped out of Michael's leg, and Sho paled as the angel stood up. His eyes were full of anger. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 2."

Sho jumped back as two long swords appeared, extending from Michael's wrists. He fired again, but Michael deflected it with his blades.

"Oh shit!" Sho grunted, stepping backwards as Michael advanced. The angel grinded his wristblades against the bridge's stone rails.

"Drop your weapon." he commanded. Sho's answer was drowned out by a sudden increase of volume from the cafeteria. He began to run, Michael following him at a lazy stride.

The SSSR's new recruit fired off another shot, but Michael stepped to the side. _Damn, I'm too nervous to aim properly!_ he hissed to himself.

Another gunshot ripped through the night, and Michael stopped dead in his tracks. Blood spread over his uniform from the hole that had been blown in his chest. Sho looked up to see Yui on the roof, the barrel of her gun smoking.

A group of SSSR members dashed to him. Michael shifted his gaze over them, then he retracted one of his blades and pointed his palm at them. "Guard Skill: Spitfire." he uttered.

The ground suddenly exploded, throwing them back. A few of the men stayed on their feet, and aimed at Michael with machine guns cocked, but he simply said "Guard Skill: Distortion" and the shots began bending around him through the air.

Another explosion flashed, hitting near Yui and Ui. Ui screamed as she fell from the rooftop, landing with a crunch on the pavement. Sho fought to keep from vomiting.

"Damn it, hurry!" one of the men, Kenichi Akamatsu, yelled at the cafeteria. His gun emptied, he threw it aside and ran at Michael, drawing a knife. The angel stepped back, deflecting the blade away from him with his Hand Sonic. His hand rippled, and Kenichi exploded.

This time, Sho got a good look at what Michael's 'Spitfire' was doing; it was launching explosives from his fingertips at supersonic speeds. How had the SSSR survived for so long against this kind of enemy?

"Detention simply won't be enough for all of you." the angel announced. "Guard Skill: Ascension, Version 2." Huge angel wings burst from his back, and he beat them once, sending himelf soaring into the air.

Yui fired her sniper again, but it bent around Michael like the others. He launched his Spitfire again, causing the ground to erupt at Sho's feet and sending him flying again.

Suddenly, the air was filled with pieces of paper. Sho blinked, then grabbed one and examined it. "Instant Ramen, 200 yen" was written on it, with the words "School Cafeteria" under it. He saw the other SSSR members begin loading their pockets with the tickets.

"We're retreating!" Daisetsu announced. Sho hastily got up, following the other SSSR members as they ran. "What about Ui? And Kenichi?" he asked Daisetsu breathlessly.

"They'll revive soon and come back to headquarters! But we need to get away with the meal tickets!" the martial artist responded, pushing his back to make him hurry into the caefeteria so they could get lost in the crowd of Programs.

Michael landed, his red eyes watching them as Otonashi stepped out from behind a tree. "How nostalgic." he said quietly, before he and Michael turned towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Read and review, please.<strong>


	3. Operation Instant Riot

**Chapter 2: Operation Instant Riot**

It had been a week since Sho's acceptance into the SSSR. Nick 'Michael' Everwood drank from his cup, sighing as he put it down. "Damn them and their 'Michael' bullshit. I can't count how many times I've told them my actual name, but _nooo_."

Otonashi glanced over at him. "It can't be helped. Remembering how things went with Kanade, them thinking you're an angel actually works in our favor."

"Speaking of which, Mr. Student President," Nick said under his breath, completely dropping his guise of 'Michael'. "What exactly were you thinking? That speech of yours that I heard about led Kogara to the founding of what equates to your own organization. As I recall, however, everyone ended up happy except for you. Why do you want to recreate the SSS? Why not tell them to disband, and explain this world to them like you did with me?"

"The SSS allowed Yuri, Kanade and the others to find peace. They could finally move on." Otonashi replied. "Kogara is taking the SSSR in an identical direction; I'm confident that they will find peace just as the others did."

"And if they don't? What if they spend so long fighting 'Michael' that they lose themselves?" the Vice-President hissed. "You swore to me, Otonashi, that you would grant my wish if I played the part of angel instead of you. If this backfires, and they go insane from the stress - "

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way." Otonashi cut him off. Nick blinked at the force in his voice, and the president looked at the table where the SSSR was seated. "But there's no doubt in my mind that they can succeed like this. If it's going to work, though, then you need to act like 'Angel' did. Emotionless, reserved and efficient. You nearly losing it when that Sho guy shot you won't help your image as an angel, it makes you seem more human."

Nick was silent for a moment. Otonashi continued. "I remember every day I spent with the SSS. Despite the dangers involved, I enjoyed them more than I enjoyed my entire living existence. If we keep them on the right track, Nick, they will find peace too. I promise you."

Nick grunted, taking a case from his pocket. From it, he extracted two red-color contacts, which he inserted into his eyes. "You certainly seem confident." 'Michael' stated, his voice now calm instead of fiery as it had been a moment ago. "But for all your eagerness, I hope you know what you're doing."

"It's my job." Otonashi replied with a smile. "After all, their happiness is something you desire as well, right?"

Michael nodded slowly, his gaze drawn to the now-departing members of the SSSR. Ingrid and Kogara were talking about something under their breath; he murmured "Guard Skill: Hypertone" and their conversation carried to him.

"...a way to get them to signal God." Kogara was saying. "Something large-scale, that'll distract Michael while Otonashi fumbles to speak with Him."

"It would have to be much larger than just Operation Tornado. If we can just figure it out, then God will show himself _comme ça._ Right?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes. Now we just need to figure out how to do it, and also, decide what to do after God is contacted..."

Michael disabled his ability, looking at Otonashi who regarded him expectantly. "What did you hear?" he asked.

"They're looking for a large-scale operation to make you contact God." Michael replied. "It also needs to be something that distracts me."

"Hmm..." Otonashi pondered, leaning back in his chair. Michael could practically see the moment when the lightbulb flashed above his head. "Got it." the Student Council President beamed.

* * *

><p>"We will now conduct a fire drill exercise." came the flat voice of Michael over the intercom. The members of SSSR looked up from what they were doing, all across the school. "Please prepare to head to your respective exits."<p>

An alarm blared, and Programs throughout the school began to move. Within minutes the school was empty, and the grounds had filled with the husks that served as model students. Sho, who had been practicing his marksmanship with Sadaharu Tagawa, glanced towards the building. "Fire drill? They have those here?" he wondered.

"This is the first I've heard of it." the other member replied. They made their way back to the school building, hearing Michael announce "This concludes our fire drill, thank you for your cooperation and proceed to fourth period". Sho could see other members of the SSSR out in the courtyards and looking out of windows, all wondering what was going on.

Sho moved forward, wading through the crowds of gossiping Programs with Sadaharu hastily following him. "Hey, any idea why they had a fire drill?" he asked a girl. She shrugged. "Beats me, the usual reasons I guess."

None of the other Programs thought this was out of the ordinary in the slightest. Sho sighed; apparently, if it was something that was feasible in the everyday activities of a regular school, they paid it no mind. He began to move away, when a familiar pair of voices called to him over the chattering Programs.

"Hey Sho! Sadaharu!" Yui yelled, waving. Ui was trying to push her way towards them. "Kogara wants us at HQ, he's got a plan!"

* * *

><p>"Setting off the fire alarm?" Sho asked, raising an eyerow. "That seems rather pointless."<p>

"You misunderstand." the leader of the SSSR replied, hands clasped behind his back. "Gentlemen and ladies, I present Operation Instant Riot!"

The wall behind him lit up, showing a screen with an AK-47 above the words 'OPERATION: INSTANT RIOT'. Sho blinked, looking around for the projector; he couldn't find it. "This is new, what is it?" Risako asked, strumming her guitar quietly.

"No need for the diversionary division this time." Ingrid stated. "It's fairly simple; one of the SSSR members will trigger the fire alarm, sending the Programs into a riot. _Juste avant que les, _another group will draw Michael with some exemplary delinquent activities. While Michael is distracted and the Programs are in a panic, team two will find Otonashi and follow him until he contacts God for advice on the situation."

"Nothing this large-scale has been attempted before." Kogara added. "If we do this right, we'll have the path to God in our hands. Now, any volunteers?"

"I'll be in the team that distracts Michael." Seth volunteered, stepping up. Yui and Ui nodded, standing beside him.

"Good. Ingrid and I are in the team that trails Otonashi, so who's with us?" Kogara asked.

"I'll follow you guys. I'm no soldier." Sho stated.

"I'm with Seth." Tokiyo Etsuko piped up.

Soon after, the teams were decided; Seth, Tokiyo, Fuse, Yui, Ui and Daisetsu were to hold off Michael as long as they could, while Ingrid, Sadaharu, Kogara, Kagura and Sho would trail Otonashi; Sadaharu would be the one to flip the alarm before catching up with the others.

"Are we all decided?" Kogara asked, hands on his hips. "Even if you're not in team one, bring a sidearm in case Otonashi is an angel too. We wouldn't want to trip at the finish line."

"Understood." Kagura grinned, patting the Desert Eagle he held at his side. Kogara nodded, then observed the SSSR a final time.

"Alright. Let the operation begin!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Fuse was cleaning her weapon in the schoolyard. Seth and Daisetsu had been hitting baseballs through the school's windows for the past ten minutes or so, and had broken several of them.<p>

"Is he coming yet?" Yui called, her sniper's scope gleaming. Daisetsu raised a hand over his eyes, then nodded. The girl raised her walkie-talkie, saying "Michael's on his way".

"Roger, give us two minutes and we'll trigger the alarm." Kogara's voice replied over the radio as Michael descended the stairs towards the schoolyard. He moved slowly, taking his time as he stalked towards the group.

Eyes on their weapons, he began speaking. "All of you. I don't know what reason you have for breaking those windows, but this is completely unacceptable. You will all follow me to the school, apologize to the teachers who's windows you broke, then return to your dorms for the remainder of the day."

"Rejected." Fuse replied, lifting her shotgun. "We're gonna do whatever we feel like, regardless of God's say in the matter. Why don't you go tell him that?"

"Nonsense. I think you need an additional trip to the nurse's office." Michael shot back, not losing pace. "Put your weapons down."

None of the students answered him, instead pointing their weapons at the vice president. He stopped three meters from the group. "Come on, fifth period is beginning soon. I'll overlook it if you apologize now."

In response, Seth grabbed a baseball and chucked it at Michael as hard as he could. The red-eyed boy, blinked, then dodged to the side. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 2." The two long blades emerged from his sleeves, gleaming in the sunlight.

Daisetsu narrowed his eyes, this time throwing his baseball bat. Michael's arm flashed as he swung his blade, slicing the wooden club in half. The halves clattered to the ground behind him as he advanced. "Damn it, when are they going to - "

The alarm pierced the silence. Michael stopped dead in his tracks, then whirled to face the school. "The fire alarm?" he murmured, glaring at the SSSR members. "You lot! Did you start a fire in the school?"

The vice president began to race towards the school, but a gunshot rang out. A cry caught in his throat, and he staggered forward as a rifle bullet pierced his shoulder. He turned to the others; Yui's barrel was smoking.

"Where are you going, vice president?" she asked. "You've got a group of delinquents right here for you."

"Guard Skill: Uplifting." the student replied, his right arm engulfed for a moment in a wave of blue light. He swung it forward, and Yui was propelled off of her feet, flying into the hills behind the group.

"Fire!" Daisetsu shouted, drawing his rifle. Michael replied with "Guard Skill: Distortion" and the bullets wrapped around him, flying through the air past his body.

* * *

><p>"All set!" Sadaharu said with a nod, drawing his pistol as he regrouped with Sho and the others.<p>

"Excellent! I imagine that Michael's nicely tangled up with Seth's group right now." Kogara responded. "What class does Otonashi have?"

"2-C."

"Alright, let's go!"

The SSSR members dashed down the hall, pushing past the current of Programs as the fire alarm blared. Sho caught a glimpse out the window as they passed, seeing Seth and the others in combat with Michael down in the grounds; Ui was down, and Yui was running to the battle from the hills.

"They've opened fire." he reported as they ran. "Of course, the only way to get Michael to hold his ground after we've caused a disruption this large is with live ammunition." Ingrid replied.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, they saw Otonashi exit his classroom and look around. He called for the Programs to exit in an orderly fashion, then ran down the hall against the tide.

"Follow him!" Kogara ordered, moving after the student president. Kagura shoved a Program against the wall, ignoring his cry of 'Hey, watch it!'.

_Is this really going to work?_ Sho sighed to himself, weighing his pistol in his hand. _If team one can't hold out long enough, Michael's going to be really pissed when he reaches us._

Otonashi turned the corner into the student council office, and the SSSR members crowded at the door. Kogara and Sho looked in to see him dialing a number on the phone. It rang several times, then clicked.

"Hello?" Otonashi spoke. "Was there supposed to be a fire drill today? I didn't - No, sir, I haven't - I'm sure they wouldn't go so far as to start a fire! Even for delinquents, that's - "

"Using a phone to call God?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's lame."

"Tch, it's a teacher." Kogara grunted, slapping a hand to his face. "I guess he would check with them first."

Otonashi put down the phone, then moved towards the door. When he reached the entrance, Kogara pointed his pistol at his head.

"Easy now, prez." the SSSR leader stated, finger on the trigger. "You're going to speak with God, right? We have a few things to say to him."

The president silently regarded them. A moment later, the alarm shut off. "Shit!" Kagura grunted, also aiming his pistol at Otonashi. "You have ten seconds to start moving before we blow your - "

A thump caught the group's attention, and they turned. Michael, splattered with blood, dropped Daisetsu's body to the floor. He then raised his eyes to Kogara, his face an unreadable mask.

"Threatening the student council chairman." the angel remarked. "Hand Sonic: Version 6."

From his arm, a large silver sledgehammer grew. Michael braced himself, then swung at Kogara. The SSSR leader ducked, but Kagura was caught; his head got caught between the hammer and the wall; Sho looked away, feeling blood splatter onto his uniform.

"Retreat!" Kogara barked, firing his pistol at Michael. The bullet warped around the red-eyed boy as he advanced, pulling the hammer back for another swing. This time, he aimed it at Sho; the boy dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit which cracked the floor.

"Return to your dorms, and leave your weapons here." Otonashi ordered. The members of the SSSR ignored him, continuing their run down the hall. They went around the corner, out of sight.

Michael sighed, rolling his shoulders as Hand Sonic vanished. The two entered the student council room, and the 'angel' sat. "What the hell did that accomplish?" he demanded, removing his contacts. "They're no closer to fulfillment than before."

"We stumbled a bit at the beginning, too. The SSS, that is." Otonashi replied simply. "I'm sure they've learned from this."

Nick scoffed, taking a packet of bread from his pocket and tearing it open. Otonashi looked at him, smiling. "Eating outside of the cafeteria is prohibited, as is eating during classtime."

"Bite me." Nick replied, tearing a piece of the bread off. "Kanade didn't help them along, did she? You toying with them is deviating from the plan you gave me."

Otonashi sat, sighing. "I guess you're right." he replied. "Alright, no more hints."

* * *

><p>"Complete failure, huh?" Yui asked the next day. Ingrid nodded, seating herself on the couch at headquarters.<p>

"Michael got to us too fast." Kagura remarked. "We almost had him, too!"

Kogara remained silent, his fingers interlocked under his chin. The rest of the SSSR diverted their attention to him.

"So, Kogara?" Sho asked. "What's our next plan?"

"Distracting Michael is even harder than holding him off when he knows the situation." their leader responded. "Let's try confusing him this time."

**Chapter two finished. Read and review, please.**


	4. Angelic Frustration

**Chapter 3: Angelic Frustration**

"You know something, damn you." Nick grunted. "Get that grin off your face and spit it out."

"That's not very angel-like, is it?" Otonashi replied with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, at least let me be Nick in the student council room." the boy replied. "Now hurry up and tell me. What did you hear? Something about the SSSR?"

"You told me not to give hints."

"To! Them! I should be aware of what's going on, as the vice president! And as your acting angel, you cowardly shit."

Otonashi narrowed his eyes. "Not necessary. I'm not asking you to like me, Nick, but you need to learn a bit of respect. I am your senior, after all."

"Pfft." Nick scoffed. "Respect for what? The only thing between you and I is that oath that you'll lift my burden if I fulfill their lives. Which, by the way, I don't see how I can do if my presence makes them pull out their guns."

"We've been over this." Otonashi replied shortly. "But that matter aside, Nick, haven't you noticed something odd about the SSSR lately?"

"Finally talking, eh?" the 'angel' asked with a slight grin. "Not particularly, I don't see how you can keep such good tabs on them with your student council business."

"It's not difficult. I told you, Kogara has almost the same line of thinking as Yuri, he's just more confident in his role." Otonashi said softly, turning towards the back corner. Two guitars sat on their stands, the supports covered in dust but the instruments newly polished. One was a sleek red electric guitar, the other was a fairly basic model.

Nick glanced towards the guitars. "Give it a rest. Keeping those guitars neat and shiny won't do shit about the fact that their masters are gone."

Otonashi was silent. Nick sighed, standing and retrieving his contacts from his pocket. Putting them on, Michael blinked several times before opening the door.

"I'm going." he said. "Get a grip before I come back, nostalgia isn't enough to fill the emptiness in their hearts."

* * *

><p>"Confuse him?" Sho asked. The SSSR had been fairly inactive since Operation Instant Riot, gathering to eat and make future plans. Now, Kogara had called the main members to HQ.<p>

"Right." the leader of the SSSR replied. "Holding him off is getting difficult, and distracting him almost instantly failed. We have no choice but to get Michael to lower his guard, then strike from behind."

"How do you propose we do that?" Kagura asked, sharpening a knife on a stone he'd picked up in the schoolyard. "If any of us approach him, friendly or not, he'll think we're up to something."

"True," Ingrid cut in, "but we don't have to approach him. We just have to do what he says."

There was silence. Kagura started laughing in the back, and Daisetsu stepped forward. "Are you kidding me? You're just begging to vanish!"

"We won't vanish." Kogara assured them. "We've lost members in the past because they acted like the Programs and obediently followed Otonashi's instructions. But if we attend class, whether we're really paying attention or not, we'll just have to act like it. Michael will think we've given in, and we'll have the upper hand."

"Do you think he's that easy to fool?" Sadaharu asked. "If we suddenly went from a full-scale attack to following his lead, there's no way he wouldn't be suspicious."

"While that may be true, he can't suspect us or report us to Otonshi for behaving." Kogara replied. "He'll have no choice but to watch for developments, and when we finally have him convinced that we're no longer a threat, we can strike against Otonashi."

"Our target is Otonashi this time?" Yui asked. "He's just a human!"

"Or so we think. He may be worse than Michael." Ingrid countered. "In any case, if Michael thinks that we're obeying, we'll be able to move freely without him constantly watching us."

"That includes tailing Otonashi." Kogara replied. "Once we have their trust, I'll need Yui and Ui to follow Otonashi until he contacts God next."

"Understood!" the twin girls responded, grinning.

"But, under no circumstances must you actually pay attention to the lesson." the SSSR's leader ordered. "Be careful, or you'll disappear. Begin the operation!"

* * *

><p>Sho stretched, leaning back in his chair as second period ended. His eyes fell on Michael; the red-eyed angel had been watching him ever since he took his seat.<p>

"Hey, Sho!" Fuse called softly. The student rose, walking to the three other members who had gathered at the back of the room.

"Think we're fooling him?" Seth asked, attempting to keep his eyes off of Michael.

"Don't look at him, dumbass. If we make it obvious that we're talking about him, we'll be back to square one." Kagura scoffed. Seth nodded, swallowing. All four of the members could feel Michael's eyes on their backs.

"He hasn't said a word the entire class period, he's just been looking at us." Sho remarked. "It's clear that he's surprised to see us."

"But is that going to change anything? His hands have been twitching; I bet the words 'Hand Sonic' are on the tip of his tongue, just in case we try anything."

Seth shook his head. "He wouldn't cut us up in a room full of Programs."

Fuse nodded. Sho started to say something, but the sound of a chair scraping against the floor stopped him. The group turned to see Michael exit the room.

"Um, class rep?" one of the Programs called. "Third period is going to start!"

"Bathroom." Michael replied, disappearing around the corner. Sho didn't realize he'd been holding his breath; he exhaled as Kagura chuckled.

"He's certainly unsettled." the student observed. "Four delinquents, attending class out of nowhere? I wonder what he'll do next."

* * *

><p>"Otonashi, you cheeky bastard!" 'Michael' dropped his composure the instant his feet touched the floor inside the student council room. "Do you know anything about this?"<p>

"Hmm?" the council president looked up from a report he was reading. Removing his contacts, Nick stalked to the older boy and slammed his hand on the table.

"SSSR members! Attending class!" he hissed. "Your whimsical scheme can't possibly have worked so fast! I want answers!"

"You're complaining to me because they're doing what they should?" Otonashi asked, exasperated as he closed the book and set it down on the table. "Rather, why aren't you still in class? Third period is - "

"Fuck third period!"

"You're pretty foul-mouthed, you know that?" Otonashi asked. "Why can't you be the polite, calm Michael all the time?"

"UGH!" Nick howled, beating his fist on the table. "This is abnormal, you blind waste of space! Why don't you get that?"

"Alright, alright." Otonashi held his hands up in mock surrender, standing. "I'll check it out, but you need to return to class. We can't have Michael the angel get in trouble, right?"

Nick fumed, but placed his contacts back in his eyes. "This is bad for my health." Michael remarked.

"Calm down a bit." the student president requested, smiling as he and Michael walked out of the door. "They'll graduate eventually, just as the SSS did. You and I will make sure of it."

Michael re-entered his classroom as Otonashi continued down the hall, casting a glance over the four members who sat in the room. Sho Kyuichi, Kagura, Sadaharu Tagawa and Fuse Rumiko. Sho was the one who the Sasanagata twins had shot him over, as the angel recalled.

"Ludicrous." he murmured, seating himself. The teacher blinked. "Sorry, teacher. It took longer than I had thought.

"I-It's alright, Everwood." the teacher Program responded, turning back to the board. Michael's eyes settled on Sho. _Just what are you planning...?_

* * *

><p>"We have his attention." Fuse said at lunch, slurping her meat udon.<p>

"Otonashi came to class halfway through third period." Seth reported.

Taking this information in, Kogara looked across the cafeteria. Michael and Otonashi sat at their table, engaged in conversation. Smiling, the SSSR's leader turned back to his group members. "I'd say that Michael is almost apprehensive."

"So when do we strike?" Daisetsu asked, leaning towards Kogara.

"Today, the three with cleaning duty in class 2-A are Michael, Sho and Kagura." Ingrid remarked. "Try to strike up a conversation with him. If it goes well, we might win his trust."

"After that, it's just a matter of when and where." Kogara added. "But there's no doubt that we're making progress.

Sho blinked. "You want me to talk to Michael, in an empty room? What if he attacks Kagura and me?"

"He's never done it in the school building." Seth replied. "If he were to go wild with his Guard Skills on the inside, the Programs would riot; to them, he's just the student council vice-president."

"Right." Kogara nodded. "Despite what he may or may not say to you, you are safe - at least from his blades - when you are within the school."

"Alright." Sho nodded. He looked up as Michael and Otonashi stood, heading for the entrance to the cafeteria. Ingrid and Kogara looked at each other, then stood.

"We're going back to HQ to plan a bit further, it'll be tough to keep this up for much longer." Kogara said. "Sho, Kagura. Whether or not he attacks you is irrelevent; you need to exercise caution when speaking with Michael. But remember, try to seem friendly."

* * *

><p>The bell rang. As the Programs began filing out of the room, Michael stood and headed for the board. He observed the list of people who had cleaning duty, then turned towards Sho. His red eyes seemed to bore into the boy's mind.<p>

"He's looking at us..." Sho whispered.

"Ease up, we're not doing anything wrong." Kagura replied, thumping him on the back as he approached the angel. Sho followed carefully as the knife-loving member called, "Oi, vice prez! Do you have cleaning duty, too?"

"It would appear so." the angel replied flatly, pointing to the lockers at the back of the room. "Please retrieve the brooms. Kyuichi, move the desks. I will clean the blackboard."

"Understood." Kagura answered, flashing Michael a grin. The red-eyed boy turned, picking up an eraser and dusting off the board. Sho moved to the desks, beginning to move them against the wall and placing the chairs on top.

"What are you doing?"

Sho jumped, then looked up. Michael was looking directly at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagura slowly reaching for his knife. "Well, I'm moving the desks - "

"No." the angel interrupted, stepping out from behind the teacher's podium. "This. Why are you participating in class? Why are you actually helping me clean? Why are you doing what I say?" he asked in a monotone.

"W-Well..." Sho swallowed. Michael looked over at Kagura. "And you, too. Is this part of a scheme that Kogara Yasutake has thought up?"

"Why are you saying that?" Kagura asked with a shrug. "There's not much point to fighting anymore. You're just too good."

Michael regarded them coolly; Sho thought he felt the temperature drop. The silence persisted, then Michael simply said "I see" and turned back to the blackboard.

Sho sighed in relief, looking at Kagura who flashed the 'peace' sign. Disaster averted.

Michael didn't say another word for the remainder of their time; after he was sure that everything was taken care of, he left soundlessly. After a few minutes, Kogara, Sadaharu and Fuse entered the room.

"How did it go?" Kogara asked with a grin. Kagura chuckled, flicking out his knife. "Flawless success. We threw him out of sync, that's for sure."

"Don't push too hard, we might put him on the defensive." Sadaharu stated. "Just do enough so that he thinks we're behaving because we want to."

"So what's next?" Fuse asked, glancing at Kogara. "Just attending class won't be enough if we want to do this quickly, right?"

* * *

><p>It was decided that in addition to attending class, the SSSR would also participate in club activities (although they all chose clubs that they were uninterested in, to avoid paying too much attention). A week passed before Kogara gave the order.<p>

"I think we have Michael sufficiently fooled." he stated. "We'll make our move today."

"And so? Let's hear this plan of yours." Daisetsu remarked. Nodding, Kogara switched off the lights in the principal's office as the monitor came on. _Someday, I'll find that monitor. _Sho swore to himself.

"Operation: Holy Betrayal!" Kogara announced proudly. "During lunch, team one will get Michael to exit the cafeteria. Once outside, team two will swiftly knock him out and tie him up so he can't get free again. At the same time, team three will make sure that Otonashi contacts God this time; when his subordinate goes missing, surely he'll want to know why."

"And we know this will work?" Tokiyo asked. "We've never had knocking Michael out as our objective; is it even possible?"

"_Si nous sommes chanceux._" Ingrid cut in. "If team two fails, the entire plan falls apart."

"So who volunteers?" Seth asked cheerily. Nobody spoke.

"Hmm, well how about this." Kogara started. "We'll need team captains this time. Naturally, I'll be the captain of team three."

"I'll take team two, then." Daisetsu volunteered, crossing his arms.

"Team one." Ingrid nodded.

"We're with Daisetsu!" Yui proclaimed happily. Sho sighed. _Those two are happy as long as they get to shoot something._

"I'll go with Daisetsu too, I want to get that angelic bastard back for smashing my head in." Kagura growled, a manic grin on his face.

"I'm with Ingrid." Fuse said.

"We've decided to go with Kogara." Sadaharu spoke up, pointing to Seth, who nodded.

"Going with Ingrid." Kenichi grunted.

"I'll go with Kogara, too." Tokiyo said. Everyone's eyes fell on Sho.

"I'm...um...with Daisetsu." he said.

"Hmm...it's true that group two needs the most people, taking Michael out is something we've never done before." Kogara said, raising a hand to his chin.

"And too many people in group three would give away their location to Otonashi." Daisetsu nodded. "Well-selected, Sho."

Sho nodded, sitting on a couch and sighing heavily. Kogara looked around the room.

"Don't fail. It all comes down to this." he commanded. "SSSR forever!"

* * *

><p>"Vice President!"<p>

Michael looked up from his food, seeing Ingrid Abadie of the SSSR approaching him. He stood, placing his chopsticks on top of his bowl. "Is there a problem, Abadie?"

"There's a girl collapsed outside. She won't respond to us!" Ingrid placed her hands on the table, looking directly into Michael's eyes. He pulled back, contemplating the situation. Behind her, Kenichi Akamatsu - a boy who had died in a knife fight, as was the story - observed Otonashi. Further still, Fuse Rumiko hopped from foot to foot. It seemed likely that the three were serious.

"I'll be right there." Michael responded, standing. Otonashi smiled. "Get her to the nurse if necessary, then come right back. We have some things to discuss." he said, a gleam in his eye.

_What things might those be? First I've heard of it._ Michael thought, exasperated as he moved towards the door with Kenichi and Ingrid. Moving down the stairs to the front entrance, he shoved the door open to see Ui Sasanagata lying in the plaza near the bridge.

"Her?" Michael asked aloud. _How curious, that four SSSR members should be involved in such a thing._

However, he walked to the girl and knelt beside her. "Sasanagata, are you conscious?" he asked. "Can you stand?"

A moment later, he was hauled to his feet. He blinked and pulled, but was held tight from behind in a full nelson.

"What is this?" he demanded, looking back to see Daisetsu Miyazaki clutching him. The martial artist grinned.

"Hey, vice prez." he chuckled. Michael inhaled. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 5!"

Wicked-looking claws covered his hands, and he struggled against Daisetsu with inhuman strength. _I trusted them, I let my guard down for just an instant!_ He berated himself. _How foolish!_

A moment later, splitting pain erupted on Michael's head. He blinked, stars filling his vision, and was vaguely aware of Daisetsu letting go of him. He stumbled forward, hearing a '_swish'_ before another impact knocked him to his knees.

"Hmph, dumb bastard." came a voice from above him. His vision exploded as a third strike fell, and then darkness.

* * *

><p>"Time to go!" Kagura whispered, tightly clutching his baseball bat as Michael exited the building with Kenichi, Fuse and Ingrid. The members of team one pulled back, and Daisetsu and Kagura moved forward.<p>

Sho followed with Yui, who had her rifle - minus the scope - trained on Michael in case he turned too soon. He saw the angel kneel, then Daisetsu seized him from behind and forced him up.

The angel's red eyes registered shock for a moment. "What is this?" he demanded, twisting his neck back to look at Daisetsu. "Hey, vice prez." the bulky student replied with a grin. Michael strained, and Daisetsu's smile vanished as he stumbled forward over the angel.

Kagura moved forward swiftly as Michael called, "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 5!" No sooner had he summoned his item than Kagura brought the bat down on his head.

The blow rocked Michael on his feet, and he blinked several times before Daisetsu let him go. Kagura delivered another blow between his shoulder blades, knocking the vice president down.

"Hmph, dumb bastard." the knife fighter grimaced, swinging the bat a third time; it connected with the back of Michael's head, and the angel fell like a rock.

Ui jumped from the ground, the SSSR members gathering around Michael. Blood flowed from the back of his head, pooling around him, and Yui shoved him so that he flipped. "It wouldn't do well for him to drown in his own blood." she stated.

Sho was amazed at the ease with which they did this. Daisetsu produced rope from his pocket, binding the unconcious angel's hands and feet together. It suddenly occured to Sho that Michael was smaller than his menacing appearance made him seem, a half-head shorter than Sho himself - and easily head-and-shoulders below Daisetsu.

"Target acquired. How's Otonashi?" Kagura spoke into the radio, hefting the bloody baseball bat onto his shoulder.

"No problems, he's still waiting for Michael. Get him out of there, and clean up if you made a mess." Kogara's voice crackled on the walkie-talkie as the members of team one approached.

"Is it a success, then?" Ingrid asked, looking at Michael. "Strange, he seems smaller when he's unconscious."

"That doesn't matter now, we need to get him out of here. Yui, Ui, you two like blood, right?" Kagura asked. "Clean it up."

"Eeeehh?" Yui protested. "You made it, with you and your damn baseball bat! YOU clean it!"

"Do I look like a janitor to your dumb ass?"

"Clean! Now!"

"Shut up!" Daisetsu and Ingrid said at the same time.

"I'll help clean." Kenichi volunteered, stepping forward. Kagura grunted, tossing him a rag.

Daisetsu nodded, hefting the red-eyed boy over his shoulder. "Let's get going, we need to find someplace to dump him."

* * *

><p>"Otonashi's moving." Seth reported. The members of team three had left early, moving up to the second balcony as to stay under the radar. Kogara took the binoculars, seeing the student president moving towards the entrance staircase.<p>

"Good." he said with a smile, reaching for the walkie-talkie. "Daisetsu, did you stash Michael and clean up?" he asked.

"All taken care of." came Kagura's voice. Kogara blinked. "Kagura? Where's Daisetsu?"

"Digging a hole. We're gonna bury the fucker, so he can't escape and use his angel powers."

"Is that a good idea?" Tokiyo asked, walking up behind the pair. "Servant of God or not, should we really just bury and leave him?"

"Not a problem, Yui and Ui are going to keep constant watch." Kagura replied. "Me, Sho and Daisetsu will patrol around in case someone tries to interfere, like any waylaid Programs - "

"_Kagura! Get your ass in gear and dig!_" Yui's indignant howl shrieked on the radio. Kagura sighed before disconnecting with a click.

Kogara gave a light chuckle, then signalled the others. The four moved down the steps and through the entrance, seeing Otonashi looking around.

"Michael!" he called. "Where are you? Did you find the girl?"

"Heh. Not gonna answer, president." Tokiyo murmured with a smile. Slowly moving forward, Kogara signalled them to spread out. Tokiyo and Seth took the left, while Sadaharu and Kogara went right.

"He's going to the bridge." Sadaharu whispered. "We won't be able to follow him across without him noticing."

Kogara pulled out his radio, switching the frequency. "Tokiyo," he whispered into it, seeing Tokiyo jump from the bushes on the other side of the path, "quiet. We're going to circle around to the other side of the bridge. Wait until he's crossed, then follow him."

Silence. "U-Understood." Tokiyo replied after a moment. Kogara nodded, moving with Sadaharu to the right. Otonashi silently crossed the bridge, oblivious to the two SSSR members which ran around to the other side of the river.

The student president reached the other side far before them; Kogara and Sadaharu met back up with Tokiyo and Seth on the other side, a good distance behind Otonashi.

"Michael!" he called. "I told you that we need to talk, right?"

He paused, scratching his head. "Where could he have gone...?" he murmured. "Maybe the SSSR got him."

Team three froze, holding their breath. Kogara sighed in relief when Otonashi shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Heave ho!" Kenichi said as he and Kagura threw Michael into the hole. His body thudded as it hit the dirt, and Daisetsu and Sho immediately began filling it with soil.<p>

"Get out of this, you cocky angelic shithead." Kagura grinned, sitting on a rock. Yui sighed, rolling her shoulders as her sniper sat against a tree beside her.

They had taken turns carrying Michael into the woods; Sho didn't know that they could go this far. The only one who didn't help was Kagura, since he was apparently too busy boasting about how he took out Michael to care about the mission.

"You didn't even do that much." Ui argued. "Daisetsu risked his life to keep Michael still!"

At that, most of them laughed, even Sho - he had long since learned that dying was something to joke about. But he sobered up quickly; the memory of the bat thudding against Michael's body refused to be shaken loose.

"Do we really have to bury him?" Sho asked, pausing for a second. "He's tied up, right?"

"He almost got loose." Daisetsu replied. "I've never met a man who could escape my full nelson, but Michael damn near lifted me off my feet. If Kagura had taken a second longer, I'd be lying in a pool of blood in front of the cafeteria. That rope isn't nearly enough to hold him, it just makes transportation more convenient."

"And that's that." Kagura said with an air of finality. Kenichi sighed. "I have to agree with Sho. Yui has her rifle, she can just shoot him if he tries to use his power, right?"

"Too much risk, I don't trust Yui with that kind of responsibility." Kagura said offhandedly, immediately getting thwacked in the back of the head by the longer-haired Sasanagata twin.

"But he'll just suffocate and die again the instant he revives." Sho pointed out. "Do you ever plan on digging him up?"

"We'll get to that later, Sho." Daisetsu assured him. "But for now, we need to make sure that no Program teachers saw us."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the vice president?" the student council president asked a group of SSSR members. They shook their heads. "None of you? Ingrid Abadie came by our table with a job, but he didn't come back after checking it out."<p>

Kogara squatted around the corner with the rest of team three, listening to the exchange. "Sorry, haven't seen him." a girl in the group said. "But we'll let you know if he turns up."

"Please do." Otonashi replied, flashing a smile. _This is perfect, he trusts us enough to ask us for help._ Kogara thought triumphantly.

"It looks like the operation is a success so far." Tokiyo whispered, creeping closer to Kogara. The SSSR leader nodded. He waited until Otonashi entered a classroom, then switched the radio's frequencies again.

"Daisetsu, are you there?"

"Michael's good and buried, Kogara. Me and Sho are doing rounds around the perimeter."

"Otonashi's recruiting people to look for him." Kogara warned. "Keep tight, we can't let the operation fail now."

"It doesn't seem like we've been spotted yet." Sho's voice called. Kogara heard Daisetsu grunt in acknowledgement. "Otonashi isn't suspecting us?"

"It's hard to tell." Sadaharu answered. "He's searching indiscriminantly."

"If he goes to the principal's office and we're not there," Seth started, "he may think something's up."

"Shit, good point." Kogara pondered. "Well, the sooner he contacts God the better. Out." he hastily added, switching off the walkie-talkie as Otonashi exited the room and headed further down the hall. Kogara signalled the rest of group three, then they slowly began moving.

Otonashi moved down the stairs, looking out the windows in search of Michael. He suddenly pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number before holding it to his ear.

He was still for a moment, then Kogara faintly heard a click, then Michael speaking in a monotone. "Answering machine?" the council president blinked, ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket. He caught a passing Program teacher. "Pardon me, teacher. Have you seen Ingrid Abadie come through here recently?"

"Mm, the French foreign exchange student?" the Program asked. "Sorry, haven't seen her. But lunch is almost over, you need to get to class."

"Yes sir." Otonashi replied, raising a hand to his chin as he set off down the hall. Kogara waited until the Program teacher was also gone.

"Feh, now we'll have to wait even longer for him to contact God." Tokiyo grimaced as team three began moving.

"No harm done." Kogara replied. "He's completing his rounds; he'll run out of resources soon, and that's when we will have our victory."

* * *

><p>Kenichi, Ingrid, Yui and Ui sat in the clearing where Michael lay buried. An hour ago, Sho, Daisetsu, Kagura and Fuse had left to make sure they were unseen.<p>

"Are they coming back yet?" Kenichi asked, looking at Ui who was counting how much ammunition was held in her twin pistols.

"Not yet, please don't ask again." Ingrid replied, stretching. "We'll switch out when they return, but it isn't like this is a diffcult job so please be patient."

"Well, I'm tired of just sitting and waiting!" Ui complained. "If they don't get back soon, I'll - "

She stopped, dropping her guns. Yui blinked, following her gaze and gasping. At this, Ingrid was instantly on her feet, knife in hand as Kenichi reached for his assault rifle.

Michael walked out from behind a tree, his emotionless face boring into their souls. "H-how?" Ingrid demanded, looking at where the angel lay buried. "You can't have escaped!"

The vice president turned amber-colored eyes towards the dirt mount. He lifted his hand. "Guard Skill: Uplifting." he stated.

A moment later, a large amount of the dirt had been blown away, and some of Michael's black hair poked through the soil. The golden-eyed Michael stepped into the pit, brushing away dirt before hauling the angel out.

The SSSR's members were confronted with two Michaels. The one that had been buried opened his red eyes, white fury burning in his pupils. He effortlessly ripped open the rope, pulling it off himself.

"Holy shit, holy shit - !" Kenichi stammered. "F-Fire!"

Yui's rifle sounded off, piercing the golden-eyed Michael's head. He toppled backwards wordlessly, but vanished into glowing particles before he impacted on the ground. The particles flew into the original.

"What power is this?" Ingrid grunted to herself, raising her knife.

"Guard Skill: Heaven's Fire." Michael whispered.

The clearing erupted with flame.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Daisetsu yelled, loading his shotgun as Kagura and Sho hurried after him. Fuse had stayed put despite the explosion, to make sure nobody interfered.<p>

Reaching the clearing, they were confronted with Michael standing amid a burning ruin. Four blackened bodies lay face-down in front of him as he spread his wings.

"How did you get out, you broken bastard?" Kagura demanded, firing off his rifle. Michael was suddenly two feet left of his original position.

"No more games." the angel said, walking towards them. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 3."

Two long tridents extended from his arms, gleaming in what little light penetrated the clearing. Sho held his pistol aloft as Daisetsu fired his shotgun, but Michael moved around them with unbelievable speed.

"Guard Skill: Distortion." the angel announced, now moving in a straight line towards team two. Daisetsu threw down his shotgun, dodging as Michael stabbed at him with one of his tridents. Sho fired a shot that warped around the red-eyed boy, then gripped the pistol tighter.

"You bastard!" Kagura grunted with effort, blocking Michael's strike with his rifle. The angel forced Kagura onto his knees, then impaled him with his other trident. Michael then turned, flinging Kagura into Sho and knocking them both down.

"To think that I had thought you had changed." the angel remarked, no emotion in his words. Sho pushed Kagura's lifeless body off of him, looking up as the vice president stood directly over him. "Never again will I be tempted."

The boy then stumbled forward as Daisetsu rammed his elbow into the angel's back. Michael turned, swinging his trident, but the martial artist knocked the blow aside and stepped back. "Warn Kogara!" he called.

"I'm not playing around this time." Michael declared, lifting his hand. "Guard Skill: Spitfire."

An instant later, Daisetsu erupted into a series of explosions. Sho gulped as the angel turned towards him.

* * *

><p>"Guess there's no choice." Otonashi sighed, standing in the middle of the hall. Kogara grinned; it was the end of the school day, and there was nobody left that Otonashi could ask about Michael.<p>

"This is it!" he said with an air of triumph. "Once he contacts God, we'll have the secrets to this world in the palm of our - "

"Hey, president." called a monotonous voice. Kogara paled as Michael rounded the corner, walking towards Otonashi.

"Oh, there you are. I was going to get drastic if you didn't show up soon." Otonashi chuckled, smiling. Michael noticed Kogara, staring daggers at the SSSR leader.

"S-shit! Retreat!" he hissed, team three moving back. Otonashi began to laugh as he and Michael walked; upon entry to the student council room, Nick removed his contacts and crossed his arms.

"Explain." Everwood demanded.

"Oh, come on. You did tell me not to - "

"So you did know about this." the 'angel' demanded in outrage. "Are you fucked up in the head? Do you realize how many times I died in that dirt pile? Twenty! And what in the name of seven hells did this have to do with fulfilling their - ?"

"Calm yourself." Otonashi said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Truthfully, I wanted to see how they would proceed with this; Kogara's getting crafty."

"I'm not your guinea pig!" Nick yelled. "This is absurd, and I won't have it!"

The two were silent, then Otonashi coughed. "...my apologies, then. But there's something more important to worry about. You and I do need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, finished. Please read and review."<strong>


	5. Jack the Ripper

**Chapter 4: Jack the Ripper**

"What is the Forge?" Sho asked, walking with Yui and Ui. So long as using their guns wasn't reasonably likely, they weren't bad company.

"Our support group, underground." Yui answered, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. "They give us supplies, like weapons and ammunition. You wouldn't believe it; back when the SSSR was just Kogara, Ingrid and Daisetsu, they explored the underground and found this giant cavern collapsed on itself."

"But clearly, something had been built there, in the last war against Michael." Ui nodded. "There were lethal traps spread like seeds throughout the tunnels, and scraps of machinery and some broken weapons were everywhere."

Sho took this in. "So you guys built a base there?"

"Yep, the Forge is our only chance of beating Michael and Otonashi. Without guns, there'd be no contest."

"So what kind of people are in the Forge?"

"Mainly former gang members, gun nuts and people who wanted to be part of the armed forces." The long-haired Sadaharu girl ticked off the possibilities on her fingers. "It's headed by this dude called Nishimoto Yoshimochi."

"Yeah, but Kato might be even better known by us above-ground dwellers." Ui laughed.

"Kato?"

"Yumi Kato. Out of respect, nobody calls her by her given name except Nishimoto and Kogara." Yui explained. Sho was about to open his mouth, the intent to ask why present on his lips, but another SSSR member approached.

It was Kagura, flipping his butterfly knife around his fingers. It was clear that he knew what they were talking about.

"You want to know why Kato is so well-respected, right?" he asked bluntly. Sho nodded, taken aback. "It's simple; she's the only one to have ever taken Michael on, one-to-one, and be the only one standing afterwards."

Sho couldn't believe it; against an enemy like Michael, what could one person possibly do? Again, Kagura read his mind.

"The Forge that we currently have, the giant cavern, is actually number three. The first one was in an isolated network near the forest. Well, Michael found it, and went to take it out."

"The order to evacuate was immediate, they all knew that Forge was finished. But Kato wouldn't stand for it. She bought some time for the others, and squared off with Michael. The battle hardly lasted two minutes, as I hear, or she would've been killed off."

"How did she do it?"

Kagura grinned, wide and unnatural. "She crushed the bastard, let one of the metal support beams loose and brought it down on his head. Took him hours to get all the bits back together; by that time, both Forge and its inhabitants were gone."

Now Sho really wanted to meet this 'Kato' girl, she sounded absolutely amazing. "And has anything like it been done since then?" he asked.

"Michael hasn't found the other two Forges, so no." Kagura responded. "He probably doesn't realize that we built more, and if he does, then he has no idea where. As I said, the old one was in an isolated network. One thing's for sure, every time Kato's been to the surface since then, Michael's taken care. He never stays closer than Spitfire requires."

The four resumed walking. "It's your lucky day, Sho." Yui said. "It just so happens, we were planning to visit the Forge today."

* * *

><p>"You disabled the traps, right?" Kogara asked via radio as they pulled the chairs out from beneath the stage. It was a brilliant place to hide the entrance to the Forge; a metal trapdoor sat squarely beneath the stage, with a ladder leading down to the Forge within.<p>

"You're clear." replied a brisk female voice. "But keep an eye out for Michael, we never know when he may breach security."

"Got it." the SSSR's leader responded, moving towards the door. Sho leaned over to Sadaharu.

"Hey, was that Kato?"

"Yeah, Nishimoto's usually too busy conducting business to respond to these kinds of calls. The radio that Kogara's using is also the only one that picks up any signal from the Forge."

They descended into the darkness. A smooth wooden path ran through the tunnel, lighted on either side. Kogara stepped forward several paces, looked around, then gave the all-clear.

"Traps against Michael. Anti-angel." Sadaharu answered the question that Sho never asked. It was annoying how everyone could read his mind today. "They were here when we first found this Forge, too; everyone got killed the first few times through."

Daisetsu climbed down after shutting the trapdoor, cutting off all natural light. Kogara lifted the walkie-talkie again.

"We're going to need ten new rifles, twelve new sidearms and twenty cases of ammunition for all of them."

"They'll be ready when you get here." Kato's voice replied after a short pause. "Do hurry, we have work to do on the new tower."

The walk to the Forge was uneventful, despite some rooms with very impressive views. On occasion they encountered a patrolling Forge worker, who saluted them as they passed. Ohter than that, they had no contact with anyone until they reached the Forge.

Sho didn't even have to ask if they had arrived; the SSSR had constructed a manufacturing plant underground.

The cavern stretched for miles, full of buildings and vehicles that transported equipment. Huge furnaces churned out ammunition by the hundreds. Cranes deposited loads of troops and materials to various locations.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" he asked, awestruck. Ingrid looked at him. "Third Forge has been under construction for twenty years. Before that, Second Forge was worked on for five years, and First Forge was finished after two."

"Because we don't age, we have all the time in the world to do this. Right under Michael's nose." Seth said proudly as they began their descent towards Third Forge.

"That holy spitfuck probably thinks that we're making our weapons laboriously in the woods, but damned if he's ever seen it for himself." Kagura bellowed with laughter.

On approach, a group of SSSR members in jumpsuits approached them. Each one held a sidearm, and some even had rifles.

"Hoy, sir." one of them said, grinning. "It's about time."

"Been 'about time' for a while, neh?" another responded, and the group began to laugh.

"The people in the Forge started their own slang language." Sadaharu explained. "But it's fairly easy to catch onto."

"Where's Kato? She has supplies for us." Kogara said, moving past them. One of the members pointed at a crane, which was lifting a supply of bricks to a rooftop. Squinting, Sho made out the figure of a girl standing atop the structure.

"HEY, KATO!" Kagura shouted, causing the SSSR to jump. The girl turned, then grabbed onto the crane's arm as it drew near. Once her feet touched the ground, Yumi Kato approached the group.

"Hoy, Kogara." Kato said, hand on her hip. Sho noticed that she dressed differently from the other Forge soldiers; she wore a regular school uniform, but it was black in color and had a duster over it, reaching to her knees. When she walked, Sho saw a pair of pistols at her waist.

"Where are the guns, Yumi? I thought you were in a rush." Kogara asked.

"Well, I can't well rush our commander, neh?" the girl replied. "Besides, Nishimoto wants to discuss where you want Third Forge to go from here."

* * *

><p>It was another one of those days, Michael concluded. No SSSR trying to shoot him, no big operation to try and get him to contact a God he didn't believe in, no trouble at all. Peaceful, serene, perfect.<p>

Until he saw the boy. _Another new arrival._ the red-eyed boy thought to himself, moving forward. The newest to join the ranks of the dead was a boy with dark blue hair, even longer than Michael's. A scar covered his left eye, and he was sprawled in a strange pose on the hillside between the school and the baseball diamond.

He began to stir, and Michael cleared his throat. When the student opened his green eyes, the first thing he saw was the 'angel'.

"Welcome." he said, hands clasped behind his back. The student didn't say a word.

"You now rest within the Afterlife, the final destination of those who lived unfulfilling lives." he continued. "I am Nick Everwood, the Student Council Vice - "

The next moment, the student moved with a speed that Michael couldn't have possibly predicted, grabbing at his throat. He jerkily moved to the side to avoid it, but the new arrival swept his leg and Michael was thrown off balance.

The possibility of a martial artist came to mind, but these were streetfighting moves. _And to attack out of the blue. What kind of person am I dealing with?_ he thought to himself, turning.

A right hook to the jaw sent the smaller boy sprawling down the hill, rolling to a stop as the new student descended towards him.

"Afterlife? Unfulfilled?" he asked, a manic grin spreading across his face. "Well, Sir Vice President, that just means that I lost the battle. The war is yet to be had!"

Michael stood, leering at the new arrival. He stood a full head above the 'angel'. "Oooh, scary." the student cackled. "Gonna report me, twinkletoes? I'm dead, and death means freedom."

_This arrogant bastard is the kind of person I detest the most._

Michael realized that he was thinking like Nick, and pushed such emotion aside; he had a part to play, and he could not discriminate.

"You need to obey the rules of the school." Michael pressed. "If you attend the school's courses, and engage in a fulfilling life after death, you will ascend to the next world."

The scar-faced student merely cracked his knuckles. "Nobody can command me. Not in life, not in death."

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Michael whispered, pointing the blade at the student. His smile faded.

"We are in the middle of third period." he stated. "Please check the roster and attend your class."

"What an inflexible twit. You want me to act like an honor student, and you point a sword at me if I refuse?" he asked. "Nice blade, by the way; where can I get one?"

"I do not wish to harm you, as it is your first day." Michael cautioned. "But lethal force is authorized if the situation demands it."

"HEY, MICHAEL!" a familiar voice came from the direction of the school. As Yui and Ui Sasanagata approached, Michael swore to thank God personally for his ability to time disasters if he existed.

The two girls took up positions to each side of the scar-faced student, levelling their pistols at Michael. "Hands off this one, Michael!" Ui ordered.

"Back away from him, please." the 'angel' asked.

"The SSSR's won again, you even pulled Hand Sonic out on his first day." Yui grinned. "If you keep making blunders like that, you'll find yourself in a hole just like last ti - "

"He's not the only one." the new student interrupted, placing one hand around Yui's throat and the other on her gun. In shock, she dropped the pistol into his hand; he pressed the barrel to her chin and pulled the trigger.

Michael and Ui stood, stunned, as brains and pieces of skull flew. Yui collapsed as the student turned, unhesitatingly, and shot Ui. The bullet pierced through her eye, and her pistol went flying as her body was forced down by the impact of the shot.

Unable to move from the shock, Michael felt himself go down on his knees as the clearly insane student shot both of his kneecaps. Execution-style, the boy stepped up to the angel and held the gun to his forehead.

"Kenzan Isozaki." stated Isozaki. "You may call me Jack the Ripper."

Darkness took the angel.

* * *

><p>It was only afterwards that they heard; Michael, Yui and Ui had all been taken out by one student. The group that had visited Third Forge immediately rushed to them, finding Michael gone and Yui cradling Ui. The words 'Jack the Ripper' were etched into the dust of the baseball diamond.<p>

"A STUDENT disabled Michael?" Kogara asked incredulously.

"And both of us." Yui responded darkly. "Turned right on us, blew my brains out and pierced Ui's eye. She's still struggling a bit to forget the pain."

"So where is he now?" Daisetsu asked, cracking his knuckles. "I've got a few choice words for him."

"Gone." Yui replied simply. "I woke up, finding Michael just recovering. He saw the words in the dust and immediately ran back to the school. I bet he and Otonashi are having a good talk about this right now."

It took a few moments for Ui to recover enough to stand. When they returned to the principal's office, Kogara paced behind the desk instead of taking his seat.

"This has never happened before. According to Otonashi, people who come here do so because they weren't happy with their lives. Right?" he asked. "Why would someone show up here, then immediately kill three people that he had just met?"

"This 'Jack the Ripper' guy was out of his mind." UI said, sitting beside Yui on one of the couches. "I looked into his eye as he blew mine out. There was nothing there but greed, hunger for blood."

"If that's the case," Kagura said quietly, "maybe he feels that his life is unfulfilled because he hasn't killed enough people yet."

Silence took the room; Sho could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was like people were afraid to prove or disprove this claim, for fear that it would be true.

"Well, we have the advantage in any case. Right?" he asked. Kogara looked at him incredulously. "If Jack the Ripper just got here, he probably doesn't know that people don't stay dead. We can use that against him; for instance, if we encounter him again, he won't expect Yui and Ui to show up."

"Yeah, but what about Michael? If he confronts Jack, it'll throw a wrench in the works." Sadaharu countered.

"Michael had Hand Sonic out before we got there." Yui jumped in. "He's psychotic, but not stupid; he could probably piece together that Michael isn't human. He'll excuse his return."

"Then we can milk this for all it's worth, right?" Sho asked. Kogara nodded, sitting in his armchair.

"This is just what we need; now we not only have a strict angel overseer, we have a psychotic serial killer with the will to kill said angel overseer in cold blood without a moment's warning." the SSSR's leader almost spat the words. "If this is God's divine punishment for defying him, why don't we just resign to be anemones now?"

Everyone in the room knew that Kogara was joking, but the idea was still there. After a moment, Ingrid moved forward.

"This may actually work in our favor, _des amis_." the second-in-command ventured. "Everything Michael has done so far is in response to us; he has never come directly to us for a fight. But with a killer on the loose, this will change. Michael will be distracted, and if we and Jack attack at the same time, Otonashi may have no choice but to contact God."

Kogara opened his mouth to say something, but a gunshot and a scream silenced him. The SSSR's leader rushed to the window, looking outside. Down in the courtyard, a male student had three Programs on their knees in front of him. A fourth lay to the side, blood leaking from the bullethole in her brain.

The student said something as he lifted his pistol to the Program's face, then pulled the trigger. She toppled backwards soundlessly as he moved on.

"That's Jack!" Yui exclaimed. Ui threw one of the cabinets open, wrenching her sniper rifle from within and deploying the bipod. Then she situated it on the windowsill, aiming at Jack.

"Hold on." Daisetsu waved them off. The group watched as Michael approached Jack, his Hand Sonics already out. Jack turned as Michael called to him, then lifted the gun and fired. The angel deflected the shot with his blades, and Jack's grin faded.

"The fucker's just indiscriminantly killing Programs now, too?" Kogara asked incredulously. "What kind of life did he live?"

"I don't think he's figured out the difference between us and Programs yet." Sho remarked. "If that's the case, he won't recognize us as dangerous when he sees us."

Michael was behind Jack, swinging his blade. To everyone's amazement, Jack dodged to the side and deflected the Hand Sonic with his gun. He aimed under his arm with the other weapon, firing, and Michael staggered back from the impact.

"A well-versed killer." Kagura said quietly as Jack planted a bullet into Michael's head. "Even worse, a well-versed killer who we will never be rid of, as long as there are still people to shoot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thus concludes chapter four. Please read and review.<strong>


	6. Killing Intent

**Chapter 5: Killing Intent**

The two SSSR members moved towards the Forge, their boots clanking on the metal catwalk.

"It's not often we get a new recruit." Katai Shionoya said cheerfully, looking back at the new member. "Most of them new people stay with the above forces, unless they know their way around a firearm. You decent?"

"Better than most." the other boy replied, flashing a smile. "I've had some practice here and there."

"Hoy, a regular!" Katai hooted, climbing a staircase. They came out of the tunnel, reaching the majestic Forge cavern. The new recruit looked up, half in awe. "Yeah, it's a biggun, isn't it?"

"Biggun is right." the other replied, regaining his composure. "I wonder, though, exactly how well defended is it? It just seems to be sitting out in the open."

"To get here, there's a ton of traps that we've set against Michael." Katai explained. "If it weren't for me, you'd have been splattered, gassed, sliced, diced, pulped and pulverized. Lot of ways to die, aren't there?"

"Of course. One wouldn't want uninvited guests getting in."

Katai simply laughed, ushering the new soldier down a ladder. They reached the ground level, where Katai waved at a few other soldiers. "Hoy! I'll be right there, guys - new guy! Have to show him the ropes!"

"Katai got babysittin' duty!" one of them whooped, followed by a chorus of laughter. Katai shook his fist at them as they moved on, entering an industrial building.

"This here's the armory." Katai said. "Well, one of them, anyway. We keep most of our ammunition in this warehouse."

"Under one roof? That seems rather dangerous to me."

"Nah, it's fine; we've got Third Forge rigged to blow if anyone ever gets in without an invite. Kinda learned that from the SSS."

The recruit blinked for a moment, then grinned again. "Fascinating."

"Yeah, we do a lot for the SSSR from down here. Kind of surprised that Kogara let you in without running it by Chief Yoshimochi, though. He usually likes to know about these things."

"My apologies. I'm sure that we'll be quite well acquainted in the future."

"Well, here's hoping. What was your name again, anyway?"

"It's Kenzan. Isozaki." Jack smiled, holding out a hand. "Pleasure to work with the SSSR's firearms division."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenzan Isozaki." Nick read, pacing in the student council room with his green eyes on the class roster. Otonashi was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. "Formerly a senior at Hokkaido South High. Well-liked by students and teachers. Top notch grades in everything. Star athlete. And cherished member of the community. Under the surface, a renowned serial killer whose victims include seventeen women, twenty-four men and six children. Refers to himself as 'Jack the Ripper' out of respect for the infamous serial killer. Plead insanity at his trial, then proceeded to kill a police officer through strangulation. Shot to death within his home, where the dismembered corpses of his family members were found."<p>

Through with his report, Nick slapped the roster onto the table and placed a hand on his hip, glaring at Otonashi. "How in seven hells did a monstrosity like this come here?" he hissed.

"I don't know." the student chairman replied simply. "I've never seen a killer show up here, not that many high schoolers are serial killers. And assuming this is the 'good' afterlife, those who are would just get sent to the 'bad' afterlife for redemption. This 'Kenzan Isozaki' that we have on our hands clearly feels that there is something more to do before reincarnation."

"Yeah, murder every Program in this school!" Nick practically spat the words. "The SSSR has never attacked Programs, Otonashi; I don't know if they can be revived or replenished like humans can."

"Nick, shut up and sit down!" Otonashi ordered, bolting to his feet. Surprised, the acting angel staggered into a chair. "Stating the obvious won't help us here. Isozaki has already killed ten Programs and two members of the SSSR, not to mention you. Twice. He has to be running low on ammunition, and there aren't exactly gun shops here. Have you considered finding him, using Distortion until his ammo runs dry, then tying him up? Or, following the template set by his nature, simply use Spitfire and put all the little pieces into a box so he is revived into an inhuman lump!"

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Otonashi sighed, looking at the window.

"Is that the answer you wanted, Nick?" he asked. "To fight Jack the Ripper on his own terms? We need to think rationally about this before acting."

"I really wish I had time to do that," Nick started, "but he's been getting better at hiding. Every time he shows up, I get there just in time to see him escape. Not a single incident in two days, either; he's completely fallen off the radar.

The two student council members looked at each other.

"...well, at least the SSSR is being quiet." Nick sighed, pulling his contact case from his pocket. "I'm going to class."

"Hold on a second, Nick." Otonashi said as Michael started out the door. He seemed to be pondering something. "...I think I should tell you about something that the SSSR HAS been doing."

* * *

><p>"What we have here is a serious case of 'the lesser of two evils'." Kagura stated, tearing a piece off of his bread. He, Yui, Ui and Sho were walking along the path around the school, all of them armed with hidden knives and pistols. "On one hand, we have Michael, the God-worshipping jackass who wants us to disappear and be gone forever. On the other, we have Jack the Ripper, who's completely batshit insane and will kill anything within arm's reach. The two could almost be partners in crime."<p>

"But Michael never goes on the offensive." Sho reminded him. "And he has his hands full with Jack. I still say that we can use this to our advantage. If Michael is fighting Jack at the same time that we carry out an operation, for lack of a better option, won't Otonashi call God?"

"Jack can't pull new tricks out of a hat. Eventually, Michael will just get pissed and blow him to hell." stated the longer-haired Sasanagata twin.

"But until then, he's also a danger to us." Kagura countered. "We should just kill the bastard the next time we see him, and bury him like we did with Michael. There'll be no duplication tricks with Jack."

"Jack has the speed, the guts, the skill and - most importantly - the will to go toe-to-toe with Michael." Ui pointed out. "We've only killed the sumbitch once, and that was by surprise. If Jack saw us coming, I know damn well that killing him would be easier said than done. Not to mention that failing would give him more weapons."

Sho was about to respond, when his cellphone began vibrating. Blinking, he pulled it out. The words 'Abadie, Ingrid' flashed on the screen.

"Ingrid? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have a problem, _ami_. It seems that Michael has been made aware of Third Forge."

Sho blinked. Yui noted the look of surprise on his face. "What? What's up?" she asked.

"Get to Sector Four immediately, we're going down after him."

Sho snapped his cell shut, looking at the other three. "Michael's underground," he said quickly, beginning to run, "and he's heading for Third Forge."

The words 'Michael's underground' caused the other three to sprint alongside Sho. "How the hell did he find it?" Kagura growled.

"That's not important, we need to make sure he doesn't reach it." snapped the shorter-haired Sasanagata twin. They burst into the auditorium, finding Sadaharu and Seth pulling the chairs out. Daisetsu stood behind them, holding a machine gun.

"Tokiyo, Ingrid, Fuse, Kenichi and Kogara are on their way." the martial artist rumbled. "We'll follow you all down once we've assembled, but you need to catch up to Michael as soon as possible."

"Let's light 'im up!" Ui cheered, dashing towards the vault door. She and Kagura wrenched it open, ushering Sho and Yui down. Seth climbed in with them, and they closed the door behind them.

It was dark. Kagura looked around, drawing his handgun. "Stick together. If Michael's down here, then the Forge will have activated every trap in the underground." he said quietly. "Look."

He pointed towards the floor, then at the ceiling. For the first time, Sho noticed a tripwire that connected to a large log dangling from the ceiling. "If we step on that wire, the log will crush us."

"How did he get past it?" Sho asked. But Yui shook her head. "There are lots of entrances to the underground. This is Michael's first time in this network, so he'll have no idea where all of the traps are. We do, so that'll let us gain a lot of ground." she explained.

"We can't afford to waste time talking, and they might have installed more traps that we don't know about." Kagura hissed. He carefully stepped over the wire, eye on the log, before motioning to them. "Hurry up!"

They each passed the trap, moving further into the darkness. "Seth, you've got a radio, right?" Sho asked. "Any word from the Forge?"

"None at the moment." Seth replied. "Not to mention, unless you're using Kogara's radio, the Forge has to change its frequency to speak with you. I think they're too busy preparing to notice us."

The floor rumbled suddenly, and Ui barely had time to say 'Shitfire' before a massive boulder broke through the ceiling ahead of them, rolling towards the group. They promptly turned about and ran like hell.

"This is like something you'd find in a kid's cartoon!" Yui hissed. Ahead, Sho noticed a groove in the walls that they could hide behind; he motioned to them, and every member got inside as the massive rock rolled past.

"For the love of..." Kagura panted, wiping sweat from his forehead. "...alright, we've got to keep moving. We've lost enough ground as it is."

* * *

><p>Michael survived on pure reflex. Seeing motion at the corner of his eye, his arm flashed as he used Hand Sonic to slice the log in two. It fell in pieces to his feet, and he grunted before moving forward.<p>

_Another Forge. For all of its security, this one must be quite sizable._

His thoughts were interrupted as he came to a bridge spanning across a large chasm. Looking up, he saw that despite its great size, it didn't even come close to breaking the surface. _What a ludicrous underground labyrinth._

A piercing pain in his shoulder drew his attention to the other side of the bridge. Four members of the SSSR, but wearing dark tan jumpsuits instead of the school uniform, stood at the other end. Two were crouched, while the other two stood behind them. All held guns; the two in front had handguns, while the two behind had rifles.

Michael looked at the wound in his shoulder, and the bullet popped out with a squelching sound. It had taken him a while to learn how to hide the pain from bullet wounds, but he had finally achieved the same level of passive unresponsiveness as Angel.

"That's as far as you go!" one of the rifle-wielding members cried, firing another shot. Michael lashed his arm outwards, and the bullet resonated off of his blade, flying somewhere into the depths. He stepped onto the rope bridge, not quite liking how it creaked beneath his feet. _How long ago did they replace this bridge?_

Another shot. It screamed as Michael deflected it, and this time he redirected it towards one of the soldiers standing at the opposite ledge. It entered his shoulder, and he clutched it while yelling in pain; too late to save him, the other three members watched helplessly as he fell into the ravine.

_This isn't how I like my encounters to go. Why would he lean closer to the edge?_

"No farther, Michael!" one of them grinned, producing something from his pocket. Michael squinted in the darkness, trying to make it out, then a _chink_ reached his ears. A small dark object sailed through the air, landing with a thunk at his feet.

A hand grenade.

"Guard Skill: Distortion." Michael proclaimed, and not a moment too soon; the grenade erupted, blinding him and sending him flying. The bridge disintegrated; the angel could hear the soldiers whooping as he fell.

Glancing into the ravine, Michael tried to guess his distance from the ground; impossible. The darkness, coupled with the grenade's flash, suffocated his vision.

"Guard Skill: Ascension, Version 3." he uttered. Four angel wings extended from his back, each over five feet long. He beat them once, and his descent halted. Looking up, he noticed the soldiers clapping each other on the back as they entered the tunnel. Michael didn't like how he was being underestimated; he flew up to the soldiers, landing on the ledge.

"Guard Skill: Spitfire." he uttered, raising an arm. The soldiers barely had enough time to turn their heads before he disintegrated them.

The tunnel rumbled in protest, and Michael quickly disabled Spitfire. It wouldn't work in his favor for the tunnel to collapse, and while Hand Sonic could cut through any rubble, it was clear that the SSSR knew he was here. If he wasted any time, they might figure out that he was opposed to using one of his most useful skills while underground.

He continued down the tunnel, entering a silver room and folding his wings. No sooner had he entered than the door closed behind him; he turned, blinking, before a whirring noise alerted him to movement within the room.

He instinctively dropped flat, just before a device on the wall moved over him. He couldn't see anything but the small semi-circle moving along a groove in the wall. He stood, walking towards the opposite door with intent to break it down, when it moved again.

He was aware for a moment that something unseen had sliced his torso in half. He fell to the floor, blood pouring from the injury. _Some kind of laser...?_ were his last thoughts as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Get moving!" Chief Yoshimochi shouted. Jack lifted a crate into the arms of an SSSR member, his mind whirling.<p>

_Michael. In the tunnels._

_Must kill him!_

_It'll blow my cover._

_They'll all die anyway._

_But by my hand, or his?_

_Gotta think this through._

_Where's Siren?_

_I should probably find her._

"Step lively!" Jack called, his mind made up. His eye gleamed as he moved back towards the armory; entering, he saw a girl removing an assault rifle from the wall and shoving ammunition into sacks. He moved up behind her, seeing the familiar red hair that let him know it was her.

"Hoy, Siren." he whispered. The girl called Siren turned to him, a gleam in her eye to rival his own.

"We move now, neh?" she asked.

"Not yet, we need to make sure that the SSSR and Michael are both out of commision first."

Siren nodded giddily, continuing her work as Jack moved on. He climbed to the top, seeing activity all across Third Forge. Katai was helping Kato direct people to their work stations.

_It won't help. Michael's coming._

_If we could only knock him out!_

_But he's Michael._

_I've killed him before._

"Hey, Kenzan!" Katai called, waving at Jack. "Can you lend us a hand here? We're going to booby-trap one of the tunnels!"

Jack nodded, sliding down the ladder which led to the ground level. He and Siren exchanged glances, and she quietly slipped out the back door of the armory as Jack headed towards Katai.

* * *

><p>Sho staggered; he'd accidentally hit a floor panel with his foot, and the floor was quaking.<p>

Behind them, they saw the floor crumbling away into nothingness. "RUN!" Sho shouted, sprinting the other way. The others turned to follow him, but Seth was too slow.

"HELP ME!" he shouted as he vanished into the darkness. Kagura clenched his jaw but didn't look back.

"Aww shit!" Ui swore.

"Keep going!" Kagura yelled, moving forward. The group hastily followed him, arriving at a river.

"Are we almost there?" Sho asked.

"I took the route with less traps, but we have a ways to go all the same." Kagura responded, diving into the water without hesitation. Yui and Ui quickly followed, with Sho close behind them.

Upon arrival to the opposite shore, a quake caused them to stagger.

"What was that?" Sho exclaimed, looking around.

"Michael must be close." Yui responded, smiling. "If we can get him from behind, let's just bury him even deeper. And put rocks on him."

"There's no time to dawdle! Keep moving!"

* * *

><p>"Michael's close! There's only four traps left between him and us!" Kato cried out on her bullhorn, standing next to Chief Yoshimochi. "Hurry up with the preparations!"<p>

Jack dropped down next to Siren, who saluted him with a grin. "Are we set to go?" he asked.

"Aye aye! All stolen goods prepared!"

"And the charges?"

"Planted everywhere! Chaos is good for doing things that people don't want you to!"

"Then it's time to depart." Jack grunted, moving towards another building. He wrenched a loose side panel off of the wall, exposing a shotgun and machine gun that he had hidden for when they left. Taking the shotgun, he threw the machine gun to Siren.

"Let's get moving!" he said. He and Siren waded through the chaos, passing many SSSR members who eyed them strangely but didn't have the time to question them personally. Another rumble alerted them to Michael's destruction of yet another trap.

Jack and Siren reached a steel ladder that went up to another tunnel; slinging the shotgun over his back, he began to climb. Giddily, Siren followed while looking over her shoulder at the chaos that had enveloped Third Forge.

It took only a moment for Jack and Siren to escape from the Forge; they then ran down the hall at top speed, relying on the lights along the ground to guide them.

"When do we blow?" Siren chattered. Jack sighed; useful as she was, the girl could be a pain.

"As soon as we get far enough away."

The pair emerged into a cavern, huge and wide. Looking to either side, as this cavern had many rope bridges to get across, Jack noticed one had been destroyed.

"Ah." he said with a smile. "Michael is indeed very close."

He looked back at Siren, who eyed him expectantly. Then he began moving across the rickety bridge, moving slowly. In the past week, he'd heard of three soldiers who pushed a bridge too hard and broke it. And the bridges weren't easy to replace, not to mention the fact that he might need them again later.

Once on the other side, and through another tunnel, Jack saw the escape route that he and Siren had prepared; dug through the rock, another tunnel led to a ladder which led to the surface.

"Nearly there, then you can blow them." Jack said, grinning. "The fools won't know what hit them."

Siren was bouncing on her feet as they ran, a spring in her step at the prospect of mass murder. Jack could see how she had been a mental patient in Life.

Jack hoisted himself onto the ladder, climbing swiftly; he picked up the pace when he noticed Siren take a device out of her pocket. As he neared the top, he unslung his shotgun and prodded the ceiling with it.

On the surface, a thin layer of dirt scattered to reveal a metal door, which lifted up to reveal Jack and Siren. He shielded his eyes from the light, then helped Siren clamber up.

"Alright." he said. "Do it."

* * *

><p><em>This is getting stupid.<em> Michael thought, dodging a bullet from a member of the SSSR. Using Delay, he was upon the soldier in an instant, slicing him in half. He whirled to avoid another bullet, piercing the second soldier in the heart.

Since the laser trap, he had been killed twice and crippled three times. The patience of his 'Michael' persona was wearing thin - if he wasn't careful, Nick might make an appearance and ruin everything he had worked for.

Seeing a large amount of light ahead, as well as a great din, Michael moved forward. He stepped into a great cavern, in which a steampunk village had been constructed. Cranes ferried materials and soldiers across rooftops.

Michael couldn't believe it. They had a civilization, a mile underground and right under his nose!

"This ends now." he said quietly, stepping forward. He had almost made it to the Forge, thinking that it was strange how no one had noticed him yet.

Then a great roar filled his ears, deafening him. A gale wind threw him back, and he coughed up blood as he collided with the wall. A light consumed the Forge, and Michael identified it as an explosion only just before it hit him.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the cavern, Sho felt his jaw drop. Everything was destroyed; a huge rockslide had crushed the portions that the explosions had missed.<p>

Looking around, Kagura sighed just as Kogara's group arrived. He glanced back at them.

"...Third Forge is gone." he said.

Kogara didn't speak, simply stepping over the body of an SSSR soldier. Glancing to the side, he blinked as he saw Michael laying against the wall. The angel's legs were trapped beneath a large slab of rock.

"Michael?" he raised an eyebrow. Then he narrowed his eyes. "...Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>There is the next chapter. Read and review, please.<strong>


	7. New Recruits

**Chapter 6: New Recruits**

Deep beneath the underground labyrinth, an office lay in darkness. Shattered computer monitors lay all around, and computer parts littered the staircase.

But at the end of the office, opposite the steel door, a single computer monitor blinked. The small underscore shimmered on the screen. Then words began to appear.

_c:/initiate_program:exe_

_c:/Checking vital functions...online..._

_c:/Checking requirements for activation...confirmed..._

_c:/Checking requirements for processing...negative..._

_c:/Booting up First Program. Welcome back, Master._

A girl stepped from the darkness, seating herself at the chair just in front of the working monitor. She pushed back the cuffs of her uniform, then began to type.

_Y.N./equipment_catalogue:txt_

_c:/_confirmed__

_c:/Variable A: SSSR. Variable B: Student Council. Variable C: Jack the Ripper. Variable D: The Master._

_Y.N./open 'jack_the_ripper:txt'_

A dossier popped onto the screen, showing all the information in the Afterlife on Kenzan Isozaki. The Girl that Isn't read this carefully, raising a hand to her chin. This was the first time that four variables had appeared on the screen, and she could now see the cause.

_Y.N./run 'angelplayer_9:exe'_

_c:/Password?_

_Y.N./F-A-I-T-H-L-E-S-S._

_c:/Accepted._

The words "AngelPlayer 9.3" flashed on the screen, followed by a list of users. The Girl that Isn't selected 'Nick Everwood', scrolling through his abilities. She smiled, then dismissed the list and ran another search.

_Y.N./run 'system_restore:exe'_

_c:/Password?_

_Y.N./W-A-I-T-I-N-G._

_c:/Accepted._

All around the Girl that Isn't, computer screens began piecing themselves back together. Once complete, the monitor would flare to life and display one of the non-Programs currently in the Afterlife. She noted that a few did not repair fully; the last Inheritor had caused too much damage with her firearms all those years ago. It would be a problem if the Girl that Isn't was spotted in her current body, but it would be necessary to replace all the monitors that were permanently broken.

She turned back to the monitor.

_Y.N./run 'recent_occurances:exe'_

_c:/Accepted._

_c:/"Explosion at Third Forge of the SSSR."_

_Y.N./Detail 'explosion'._

_c:/"Time: Two days ago. Cause: Jack the Ripper."_

Another monitor flared to life, showing an underground construction yard in ruins. People were moving in and out of the cavern, trying to move great piles of rubble. The Girl that Isn't leaned back in her chair, thinking. Glancing at another monitor, she quickly typed,

_Y.N./run 'greateye:exe'_

_c:/Password?_

_Y.N./I-N-H-E-R-I-T-O-R._

_c:/Accepted._

A new program opened up, this one on another computer. The Girl that Isn't moved her revolving chair to another keyboard, looking up at the screen as 'GreatEye 2.7' flashed on the monitor. A list of materials then flooded the screen, everything from school uniforms to firearms to different versions of AngelPlayer. The Girl that Isn't surveyed the list, thinking of what she would need to avoid attracting attention. It must be some cruel joke to make her unable to change forms without dying.

She pressed a key, and another command prompt appeared within GreatEye. While the program itself allowed her to see, change and add materials, this is how she got them.

_Y.N./open 'standard_uniform:mdl'_

_Y.N./open 'colt_standard:mdl'_

_ge:/Loading..._

Suddenly, the Girl that Isn't had a school uniform and a handgun in her lap. She smiled, standing and shrugging off the uniform that her killer had worn. Slipping into the standard uniform, she felt much more at ease.

Swivelling back to the original console, she typed rapidly.

_Y.N./end 'greateye:exe'_

_c:/Accepted._

GreatEye disappeared from the other monitor, and the Girl that Isn't breathed a sigh of relief as she stood, stretching. She then made her way from the office, heading to the surface.

* * *

><p>Nami Hama blinked, her head on her desk. She lifted it slightly, looking around.<p>

The classroom was completely unfamiliar, and full of unfamiliar people; one of them, a bulky guy with purple hair, was sleeping in his seat. Not to mention, this looked like a high school. Nami wasn't supposed to go to high school until next year.

She blinked again, remembering the rope around her neck and the sound of her neck breaking.

_Didn't I kill myself? Why am I here?_

Nami stood, then realized she was wearing a different uniform.

_...this is like some kind of wacky anime._

She briskly exited the room, ignoring the calls of one of the teachers that class was about to begin.

_I'm positive that I can't be here. Something's wrong._

"Hey."

Nami turned, seeing a breathless senior before her. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, as well as an armband that read 'Student Council'. The boy was tall, head and shoulders above Nami herself.

A look of disappointment crossed his face as he looked at Nami's silver hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No..." he said quietly. "...you just reminded me of someone. Please get to class."

He pushed past her, and Nami raised an eyebrow before sticking her tongue out at him.

_Think, Nami, think._

She moved down a large spiral staircase, arriving at a large open plateau in the middle of the schoolyard. Several students were hurrying towards their next class, yelling at each other to keep up. Everything seemed in place, but Nami's sixth sense couldn't feel quite comfortable with this place.

"This all seems too bizzare to be actually happening." she muttered, stepping forward. A loud noise suddenly popped her eardrums, and she whined before clapping her hands over her ears. "Agh, what is that?"

Another series of gunshots drew her to the edge of the plateau. Down a hill, near the trees of a forest, a blue-haired student was escaping into the trees. Several other boys were chasing him and yelling.

_...?_

"Seth, Sadaharu, Kagura!" came a voice from behind her. Nami turned to see a blonde foreigner run past her. "Don't go in alone! Oh _merde_, STOP!"

"It's no use!" cried another boy as he ran with her. "Call Kogara!"

Nami almost asked what they were doing, but decided that with her mental health's best interests at stake, she would stay out of it. Besides, none of the other students paid any mind; maybe it was just an act.

Then she noticed the handguns that the foreign girl and her sidekick were carrying. They looked way too realistic to be let inside school grounds.

"Hey!" Nami called to another boy, who slowly walked over. "What are they doing?"

"That's the SSSR." he said, shrugging. "They've been kind of weird lately, but they usually put on pretty good rock concerts."

"Yeah, yeah!" his friend agreed. "It's too bad the vice-prez always shows up to stop them. Maybe they've decided that it isn't worth it anymore?"

"That'd be bad."

"I know, right? If I didn't get to hear that song again - "

"Hel-LO?" Nami exclaimed, clenching her fists. She then caught herself; it was probably just her imagination, but this place was causing her to lose her composure. Whatever the hell city she was in, she would get out as soon as possible.

With this in mind, Nami gave a cutesy smile.

"Well, would you mind telling me why they have guns?" she asked.

"They're replicas, I think."

"Yeah, have to be. The teachers would know if they brought real guns."

This was getting Nami nowhere. She turned and briskly walked after the SSSR, then noticed another group of students running to meet with the foreign girl and the boy with her.

_...following them couldn't hurt, right?_

Nami moved towards the forest along with the SSSR people, sprinting down the slope just as the last member vanished into the trees. She tentatively walked into the woods, following the sounds of the gunshots and the SSSR members yelling.

A full-scale battle was opening up in the clearing. A large, muscular man was firing a machine gun at the blue-haired boy, who hid behind a tree and took potshots at the rest of the group every now and then. The foreigner was kneeling behind a fallen log with a yellow-haired boy, speaking in furious whispers.

_Now I know I've seen this somewhere. Shouldn't all these people be able to easily finish one guy? ...wait, those aren't replicas, are they?_

"Oh fuck." Nami blinked, backing up. "Those are real fucking - "

Someone slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to hit the ground. A red-haired girl with wild eyes knelt over her, holding a pistol to her head.

"Mhmhmhmhm...I should kill you. But can I? Would Jack get mad?"

The girl leaned up, speaking to herself with her eyes fixated on the battle. Nami glanced at the gun in her hand, but the girl on top of her almost subconsciously pressed the gun against Nami's forehead when she made a grab for it.

"He probably wouldn't, he let me kill lots of Programs. This one might be different, though. Is she a member of the SSSR?"

Unable to take her babbling much longer, Nami felt around her, found a sharp rock, and slammed it into the side of the girl's head.

She screamed in pain, rolling off of Nami while clutching the bleeding gash in her forehead. Nami scooped up the handgun from the ground, running towards the foreigner.

"Oh god damn it, a Program!" the yellow-haired boy cursed. "Seth, get her out of here!"

Another foreign boy moved towards her, but Nami waved him off. "What's a program?" she asked, crouching behind the log as a bullet hit it. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Why the hell are you guys engaged in a firefight? Isn't this a school?"

The yellow-haired boy blinked, then groaned. "Fantastic, a new recruit and she has to see us like this on her first day."

"Cannot be helped." The foreign girl said. "You have a gun, right? That blue-haired kid is Jack the Ripper. We'll explain everything later if you help us repel him."

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES EARLIER...<strong>

"FIRESHIT!" Ieyatsu Tashiro exclaimed, leaping from his chair. It took him a moment to register the fact that he had no idea where he was.

"Oh brother, two in one day." a boy chuckled. "How many people are going to sleep in class today?"

Ieyatsu's hand shot to his heart, gripping the skin through the uniform that wasn't his. He breathed softly.

_Either that fucker missed my heart, or I've gone to high hell._

He shoved past one of the girls, ignoring her squeal as he shoved himself into the hallway. He began to run.

_Think, think, think. No idea where I am, no idea how to contact people. How would a sensible person handle this, and then what would I do?_

Finding a staircase, he charged down and crashed headlong into a senior. The boy had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oof!" he grunted, falling back. Ieyatsu inhaled sharply, glancing at the other boy who was eyeing him with disdain.

"...class has started." the upperclassman said shortly, standing. "Please return to your classroom."

"Fuck the classroom, where am I?" Ieyatsu demanded. "This isn't my school, or my uniform!"

"This is the Afterlife." the older boy replied, standing. "My name is Yuzuru Otonashi, and I am the Student Council President."

"Afterlife?" Ieyatsu chuckled. "So what, I'm dead and you're an angel?"

"Not quite, although we do have an angel." Otonashi replied. "This is more like a stop along the way to reincarnation, for people who held regrets in their unfulfilled lives. You must have felt that there was something more to do."

_Damn straight, pretty boy._

"So then, if I'm dead, that must mean that you're dead too. What happens if I snap your scrawny neck?"

"A rather vulgar example. Nevertheless, it would not change much. I would simply revive a few moments later."

Ieyatsu had heard enough. He pushed past Otonashi, moving further down the stairs as the student president sighed. _Too many crazies for me to cope with._ the boy grunted to himself, stepping onto the ground floor. Several students ran past, and he blinked before glancing after them.

A glint of metal attracted his eye; all of the students held firearms. Ieyatsu grinned, sprinting after the group.

They burst outside, charging down a hillside; the yellow-haired one in the lead shouted 'Into the forest!' and the others shouted a chorus of acknowledgements. Ieyatsu fell back a bit, then saw another girl with long silver hair running towards the woods. He quickly dashed into the trees, trying to avoid detection.

_Why am I hiding?_ he wondered. Then the crack of a gun reached his ears; a familiar and welcome sound.

Stepping carefully towards the noise, Ieyatsu found a firefight underway. A student with long blue hair was kneeling behind a tree, trying to avoid fire from almost a dozen other students. The yellow-haired one from before was speaking furiously with a foreign girl behind a log.

The heavy blast of a machine gun caused Ieyatsu to duck behind a tree, and looking around it, he saw the silver-haired girl from before. Her eyes were wide, and as she took a step back, a red-haired girl ambushed her from the side and knocked her down. A handgun was in her hand, and moments later it was pressed to the silver-haired student's forehead.

While the red-haired girl chattered to herself, the silver-haired girl found a rock and smashed it into her assailant's head; the redhead fell, screaming and clutching her face. The silver-haired girl snatched the handgun from the ground and ran to the yellow-haired student.

Ieyatsu ran to the girl who had been struck, who was babbling incoherently - the few words that he caught were very creative curses.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. The redhead responded by groping around her waistline, grabbing a second pistol and shoving it into Ieyatsu's hand. "Gotta help Jack!" she wailed. "Gotta help - URGGHH! BITCH GOT MY EYE! BITCH GOT MY EYE!"

Ieyatsu blinked, then looked over at the battle. It was one blue-haired guy against all the other students, and the silver-haired girl had joined the other team. "Is Jack the guy with blue hair?" he asked, feeling giddy about having a gun in his hand.

"HURRY! HELP JACK!"

Ieyatsu needed no more prodding; he sprinted around the perimeter of the battle, taking position near the one called Jack. "Oi!" he called. "You Jack?"

The blue-haired student glanced at him, then ducked back as a bullet embedded itself in the tree trunk.

"Your red-headed friend told me to help. Name's Ieyatsu."

"The pleasure is mine." Jack replied. "Now then, let's figure out how to get out of this, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Sho knelt behind a bush, out of Jack's line of sight. Only a moment earlier, two other students had joined the battle - a silver-haired girl who had rushed over to Kogara, and a bulky purple-haired boy that was now fighting alongside Jack.<p>

"Grenade!" Kagura shouted with a grin, tossing the explosive. Jack and the purple-haired student dove for cover as the device erupted.

Sho jumped from his cover, firing off several shots, but his bullets missed their mark. The purple-haired student with Jack scrambled to his feet, aiming and firing at Sho; the bullet whistled just past his head, cutting a few strands of his hair as it flew.

_This is ridiculous, that guy's aim is way too good!_

He half-ran, half-scrambled to Daisetsu's position; the martial artist was firing his assault rifle, spraying the area with high-caliber rounds. Jack had already been hit, bleeding from his left arm. "Who is that guy?" Sho yelled.

"No idea!" Daisetsu shouted back. "But he's allied with Jack, and that makes him a threat!"

Jack shouted something at the purple-haired gunman, gesturing violently away from the clearing. He nodded, moving away from Sho's line of sight; Sadaharu and Kagura tried to follow, but another volley from Jack held them still.

In another moment, the purple-haired boy returned. He was helping a red-haired girl, bleeding from the forehead, over to Jack's position. The three conversed for a moment, then began to retreat. Jack tossed a pair of grenades over his shoulder, blinding the SSSR.

"After them!" Kogara shouted, leaping from his position. Ingrid and Daisetsu quickly followed, as did Sadaharu and Kagura. Seth and the silver-haired girl moved to Sho and Kenichi's position.

"I don't like how this is going." Kenichi said as they began to move. "Jack's got us on the ropes, and Tokiyo and Fuse aren't here yet."

"Maybe they're circling around." Sho suggested. He glanced at the silver-haired girl. "And who are you?"

"Nami Hama. Felt like giving you guys a hand."

"Thanks, we could use it." Kenichi replied with a grin as they ran.

* * *

><p>"It should be around here!"<p>

Jack searched furiously through the underbrush, as Ieyatsu supported Siren on his shoulder. The mental patient had protested quite violently until Jack told her to shut her mouth.

"Got it!" Jack grinned, tossing a shotgun to Siren. She caught it, a light entering her eye as she pumped it. The three began to sprint again, Ieyatsu and Jack firing behind them at the approaching SSSR members.

"We won't get away in time." Ieyatsu grunted. "Isn't there a way to avoid them?"

Jack nodded, pointing right. He led the other two into a hollowed-out fallen tree, where they crouched in the dark. After a moment, Kogara - leading the rest of the SSSR - pounded past them, yelling for Jack to wait. It only took a moment for them to pass completely.

Trying to ignore Siren's wimpering, Jack exited the trunk and stretched. Ieyatsu stood up from the other side, and Siren joined Jack.

"Thanks for the help, I might've had to leave Siren there if you didn't show up." Jack said. "I'm Kenzan Isozaki, but people call me Jack the Ripper. This here is Kin Ogyu, who I affectionately refer to as Siren."

Siren gave a bloody smile, hefting the shotgun on her shoulder.

"Ieyatsu Tashiro." the purple-haired student replied, thinking for a moment. "You can call me Revenant."

* * *

><p><strong>There is the next chapter. Reviews help me know what I need to improve on, so please do so.<strong>


	8. Miscalculations

**Chapter 7: Miscalculations**

"Our enemies just keep getting more numerous." Kogara said with a sigh. The SSSR was eating lunch in the cafeteria; it had been three days since the purple-haired boy joined Jack. Sho glanced over to the table where Otonashi and Michael sat, and the two appeared to be deep in conversation. He wondered if they were discussing Jack or the SSSR.

"So Jack's not on any definitive team?" Nami asked. Ever since the battle, her demeanor had changed to that of a cheery middle-school girl; everyone had been surprised that a ninth grader was in the Afterlife.

"He is now." Kagura replied gruffly, sulking. "That red-haired girl and the muscle-bound freak are his lackeys. And who knows if he's gotten any more in the past few days?"

"I doubt it. The chances of him finding another bloodthirsty addition to the Afterlife are slim." Sho said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, with both Michael and Jack to worry about, I'm not sure how we can continue opposing God like we've been doing." remarked Daisetsu. "It looks like even the angel's been caught completely off-guard by this new arrival."

"So why not just focus on Jack? Isn't he the more hostile of the two?" Nami asked Sho. The boy shrugged. "We could, I guess."

"But if we were to work with Michael, that would be seen as aiding God." Ingrid exclaimed. "I cannot condone such an action!"

"Agreed. But we can't fight both of them, seeing as how Third Forge is gone." Kogara interrupted. "We either need to fall back or pick a side."

The SSSR was silent, looking at each other and exchanging whispered words. Kogara stood, Ingrid quickly following suit.

"Well, we may be able to avoid either one. We've retrieved almost everyone from Third Forge." their leader said. "If we get Second Forge operational again, we'll be able to make weapons again. Contact Yumi and Yoshimochi, let's get this underway."

"Yes, sir!" the SSSR chorused.

* * *

><p>The Girl that Isn't paused at the doorway, wondering how much farther her nerves would hold.<p>

The next door opened into a small chamber, with a ladder that led up to the library. It would be easy to retrieve the computers she needed using the little trapdoor at the top, but it would also be easy for her to be spotted by just the wrong people.

It had been easy last time, but last time, Yuzuru Otonashi hadn't been the Student Council President.

She paced. If Yuzuru found her too early, it would throw the plan into chaos. He would have to be confined underground, and that in turn would spark inquiry from Nick as to his whereabouts. Eventually, the Girl that Isn't would be found.

But consequences aside, here she was, fretting like a schoolgirl debating on whether or not to ask a guy out. Decisive action is what the Girl that Isn't was built for. With that thought firmly in mind, she thrust open the door and marched to the ladder.

As she tentatively climbed, she had to throw all the possible ways this could go wrong out of her head. It only took a moment for the Girl that Isn't to reach the top; she lightly lifted on the trapdoor, hearing the displaced floor panel shift above it.

The library appeared clear, so the Girl that Isn't quickly hauled herself up. Upon closer inspection, several Programs were using its facilities, however Yuzuru was not among them. She sighed in relief, then moved towards a computer, fingering the screwdriver in her hand.

* * *

><p>Things looked bleak for Katai Shionoya.<p>

When it had been discovered that he was the one who let Jack into Third Forge, he had been interrogated by both Kato and Chief Yoshimochi. However, with the work required to salvage Third Forge and move the equipment to Second Forge, the two leaders couldn't find the time to do a thorough job. With a warning to watch himself, he was released.

Now he lifted a crate of ammunition onto the truck; thankfully, it had been in Second Forge. The truck was their only vehicle, and it had taken Chief Yoshimochi two years to build it. With the destruction of Third Forge, the truck was desperately needed if they didn't want to literally break their backs while transporting supplies.

However, Jack and his sidekick had done a number on the armory. They had taken over thirty guns and most of the ammunition. If they were lucky, they'd have enough left to last the SSSR until Second Forge was fully functioning again.

"Maaan." Yomi Awokero exhaled, leaning against the truck. "Jack took so much, and there's still a lot we have to take. Our job can never be easy, neh?"

"Neh." Katai nodded, wiping sweat from his brow and sighing. Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Oi Katai, I know you didn't know it was Jack. Gotta lighten up, man."

"Lighten up? We lost our main method of offense against Michael, because of me. And we need it more now!" Katai remarked. "What is there to lighten up about, neh?"

Yomi shrank back, and Katai sighed again before slapping the driver's window. "Take it up, neh?"

"Hoy, I know my job." the other soldier barked, revving the engine. The truck sped off into the dark, its headlights illuminating the tunnel.

Katai and Yomi watched it go in silence. Then a distant order from Kato sent them hurrying back into the ruins.

In the last three days, they'd rescued fourteen people who had been trapped in limbo underneath boulders. With each rescue their workforce increased, but morale was low. Jack and Michael both knew that Third Forge had been here, and Jack had been here for a week; he'd know that those explosives weren't enough to completely destroy it. There was no way that neither of those two would come down for a look.

But Kato's presence made it better. If she could handle Michael, she could also handle Jack.

At least, that was what was generally believed. There was a rumor going around that her victory over Michael was just a fluke. And what would happen if both appeared at once?

"I'm going to Second Forge. Better to start sooner than later." Chief Yoshimochi said as the two came closer. Kato nodded, saluting as the Chief jumped down from the boulder that he was perched atop. The tall boy moved past Katai and Yomi, who moved back to give him room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Katai saw Kato give him a dark look, but when he looked back at her, she was barking orders to another set of soldiers.

"And you two." she said, waving a finger at Katai and Yomi. "Go check the bridges between here and Second Forge. Be back in thirty minutes."

They both raised their voice in acknowledgement, then moved towards the nearest tunnel. Both of them carried a pistol, as did most people in the Forge, so they were relatively confident that they could hold their own against anyone other than Michael.

As they entered the tunnel, the new girl - Nami, Katai thought to himself - ran past. "Hoy, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Where's Chief Yoshimochi?" she asked charmingly, flashing a smile.. "Daisetsu sent me to get him."

To smile like that in such a time, this girl was truly amazing. "The Chief just left to check on Second Forge. Is there a problem?" Katai asked.

"He wants to check on the progress of Second Forge." the girl replied.

Yomi spoke up. "You can come with us, we were just going to test the bridges."

Without a moment's pause, Nami promptly marched back the way she had come. Yomi shrugged in response to Katai's questioning look, then they followed her.

Following the lights in the floor, Yomi directed the two throughout the Underground. They had only been walking for five minutes when Katai spoke up.

"So...name's Nami, neh?"

"Yep."

"You been in the SSSR for very long?"

"Not really, just a few days."

"How's it treating you?" Yomi asked, glancing back at her as they reached a ladder. Katai began to climb as the girl answered.

Their pointless banter continued underneath Katai as he stepped off the ladder at the top. Yomi and Nami quickly followed, not missing a beat in their conversation. The girl intrigued Katai; how could anyone be so mind-numbingly happy after what happened over the past week?

The trio arrived at a bridge spanning the cavern, and were just stepping on when Revenant stepped into view on the other side.

Revenant blinked.

Katai blinked.

"Ahh. Now see, THIS is what I didn't want to happen." Revenant said with a smile and a shrug.

Katai went down on one knee, pistol already in hand, as Yomi whipped out his radio. An instant later, the device lay in a heap on the ground alongside a bullet from Revenant's pistol.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like taking on all of Forge right now." the boy called. He retreated backwards into the tunnel, and Katai and Nami bolted after him.

"Yomi, go back and get help!" Katai hollered over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. Revenant was several meters ahead of them, vaulting over the edge of a ladder and out of sight. Katai reached the edge, seeing the other boy land on his feet and take off running.

Nami leaped right over the edge, stumbling on her landing but still hurrying after Revenant. Katai quickly followed, and ahead they saw the boy unsling a shotgun from his back.

"You don't give up, huh?" he called, firing the weapon. Nami hissed in pain as a shot pierced her arm, and Katai felt the sting of an impact pierce his ribcage. Seeing Revenant turn to run again, Katai breathed deeply and pushed forward.

They neared a cavern that had collapsed a few days ago, and when Revenant neared the entrance, Katai threw his strength into a tackle. His arms closed around the other boy, and they went tumbling down the slope into the cavern.

Nami emerged into the cave a moment later. Taking aim with her own pistol, she didn't notice the presence of a fourth person until it was too late.

A splitting pain erupted on her head, and she felt herself rolling down the hill from the impact. Above her, she could see Siren howling with triumph, a battle rifle raised over her head.

At the bottom of the slope, Revenant was on his feet. Katai aimed with his pistol, but even with his bulky frame, Revenant was quick; in an instant, Revenant had knocked the gun out of Katai's hand and slammed his fist into the smaller boy's gut.

Lurching backwards, Katai caught another blow under his chin that caused him to flop backwards onto the ground. Revenant chuckled, taking a grenade from his pocket.

"Revvy!" a voice called out. Katai blearily looked up to see Siren waving frantically at Revenant. "Jack says time to go! The third fucker got help!"

Revenant growled, replacing the grenade in his pocket. He stooped to take Katai's gun, then ran up the hill towards Siren. Katai slowly sat up as the two vanished into a tunnel, trying to stop his head from throbbing.

* * *

><p>"If I were Jack, where would I hide?"<p>

Nick paced inside the student council room, Otonashi watching him with mild disinterest.

"Give it up, Nick. The SSSR is keeping him busy, so we need to plan accordingly."

There was a pause, then the acting angel turned to Otonashi incredulously.

"Are you out of your mind? Jack is the largest problem I've ever encountered here!"

"You've only been here for four years."

"Completely besides the point! You said yourself that we have to be careful about this!"

Otonashi stood, laying a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Look, Nick, here's how it is. Jack can't really kill anyone, so aside from stirring up the Programs and making the SSSR waste ammunition, there isn't much he can do. I didn't think of that when he first popped up. But now, what's important is figuring out what regrets the SSSR has."

Nick eyed him coolly, folding his arms. "Your deal is becoming more unappealing with every day, Otonashi."

"You have to play with the cards you're given. I know that you have a Guard Skill that lets you cloak yourself, right?"

"That's right, but I can't hold it indefinitely. What's your point?"

Otonashi walked to the window, clasping his hands behind his back. He noticed Revenant and Siren running towards the forest, raising an eyebrow slightly before turning back to Nick.

"Hide yourself, and intrude on their conversations. That Sho person is kind of like me when I arrived here, a newcomer to the group. Everyone else probably knows each others' regrets, but Sho doesn't. If he starts asking, we need to be there to help them ascend."

"How are we going to do that? I'm getting tired of repeating myself; my very presence makes them yank their guns out of their pockets. And with that stunt they pulled a few weeks ago - "

"With Jack on the loose, they don't have the time or resources to plan a full-scale facade like last time. Think about it, Nick. Every time one of them ascends, you're better off."

"That's a twisted way of thinking." Nick snarled. "I'm beginning to think that, in your eyes, I'm on the same level as the SSSR."

Otonashi smiled kindly. "I thought you wanted that."

The acting angel had had enough. He jammed his contacts into his eyes, kicking back his chair; due to Overdrive, the object flew back so hard that it embedded itself in the chalkboard.

"You haven't told me the whole story." Michael stated icily. "Whatever happened to you between your arrival in the Afterlife and now, you aren't the same person that you claim to have been."

"Back then, my existence was about helping the cause. Now, I can only teach, and wait."

"Then wait for all of eternity, alone."

Michael stormed out of the student council room, walking briskly down the hall. He had to calm down; even his Michael persona was having trouble containing his anger. What was it about Otonashi that irritated him so much?

"What do you mean, the SSSR isn't performing again this week?"

Michael stopped, glancing to his left. The lead guitarist of the SSSR - Risako Abukara, he thought - was standing in front of a bulletin board, trying to calm down a small crowd of Programs.

"Guard Skill: Rest." the angel whispered. A chill ran up his body as light bent away from him; to others, he would appear completely invisible.

"Well, with Jack the Ripper on the loose, we don't want to risk anyone's lives." Risako said as he drew near, smiling nervously. "Once he's caught - "

"But you don't need to catch him yourself!" a Program girl complained.

"Yeah, let the police handle it!"

_We have police?_ Michael thought, blinking.

"Anyway, that's why we can't have concerts."

She walked away quickly, obviously trying to ignore the complaints of the Programs. Michael felt Rest wear off, and was immediately swamped with the Programs' renewed discontent.

"Vice President, can't you do something about this?"

"Yeah, tell the teachers to alert the authorities!"

"I know you don't approve of the SSSR, but at least do something about Jack!"

Michael looked up at all of them. Were he Nick, he would feel annoyance that almost everyone around him was taller than him. As Michael, however, he had to control himself.

"Preparations are underway." he said monotonously."The Student President and I are negotiating with the teachers to - "

"Screw the teachers, they don't do anything!"

"I am just a student, I cannot control the actions of the teaching staff or the local law enforcement."

"Damn it, I really wanted to see Risako perform, too."

"Are you serious, Hasada? With Jack on the loose, I'm afraid for my life!"

"I should write to my mom."

Michael pushed his way out of the crowd of debating people. Even if they were just soulless shells, their similarity to real people dismayed him.

Rounding the corner, he was almost knocked off his feet as someone ran into him. They fell with a shriek down the stairs, and Michael brushed himself off before glancing down the staircase. It was a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes. Nami Hama.

Nami rubbed her head, teeth clenched. Then she looked up, and saw Michael descending towards her. She almost gasped, standing quickly with her hand on her pistol. The angel's eyes flicked to her weapon for a moment.

"Calm down." he said. "I'm not going to stab you for running into me."

"Then why will you stab me?"

"Breaking school rules, and shooting me."

With that, Michael continued wordlessly down the stairs. _Do you see, Otonashi? I cannot help these people._

* * *

><p>The Girl that Isn't breathed a sigh of relief. Four computers retrieved, all without being noticed. It helped that Otonashi almost never left the Student Council room.<p>

She still couldn't understand her own actions, though. She had been doing this for decades, but with each new persona, her apprehensiveness returned. It was like the Girl that Isn't was completely incapable of not worrying about her job going horribly wrong, even though it never had.

And so what if it did? The Girl that Isn't had AngelPlayer 9.3; she had many Skills that could erase people's memories. Even one that could stop time.

But yet, worrying seemed as much a part of her programming as actually carrying out her maintenance checks. Even with her different personas, even with her minute differences in personality each time this happened, she couldn't erase her worry. It was only when Alpha Protocol was initiated that she could become confident in her own abilities.

The Girl that Isn't opened the door, passing by the nameplate which read 'Second Computer Lab'. Her previous persona had thought that it was funny to put it up, but the only reason that she didn't take it down was because, in a strange way, it made sense.

A short walk through the tunnels brought the Girl that Isn't to the ladder up to the library. She began to climb, reaching the trapdoor. As the plate above shifted, she peered around carefully before heaving herself out. Just as she re-sealed the path, a voice caused her to jolt.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

The Girl that Isn't paused, then slowly turned. A boy was standing in front of her, hands on his hips and a narrow gleam in his eye. It wasn't Jack the Ripper, or Otonashi or Kogara - those three had to be avoided at all costs. She sighed inwardly, partially from relief and partially from irritation. She was pressing her luck, doing all of this in one day.

Now, how to respond? The Girl that Isn't flicked her eyes to the shoulder of the boy's school uniform: it read SSSR. _Damn it._

"I asked you a question." the boy said icily, hand on the pistol at his side. The Girl that Isn't slowly rose, arms crossed in a leisurely way; she tried to seem shy and introverted.

"L-Librarian..." she whispered. It was best not to say too much, even with her centuries' experience of dealing with high schoolers.

The boy raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Tch, now Programs are librarians?"

The Girl that Isn't feigned a look of curiosity, and the boy waved her off. "Nah, forget it. I just came to use a computer, trying some research."

"I-I see..." she whispered. "Y-you can...check one out..."

"Really? Well fuck, didn't know that." he said. "I guess you want my name, right?"

The Girl that Isn't nodded. She recognized his face, but couldn't place a name to it.

"It's Kagura. No last name."

She nodded again, turning away. Decades of doing the same thing allowed her to find the computer room instantly, despite years of hibernation. She quickly handed a laptop to Kagura.

"Much thanks." he said, waving it carelessly as he walked away. The Girl that Isn't faked a look of concern for the computer until Kagura was out of sight, then immediately set to work on removing a fifth computer. This would be the last one for today; if she kept pressing her luck, that female otaku who'd recently arrived, Nami, would show up and state how she didn't really look like a library girl.

* * *

><p>"There's just too much bullshit to stomach nowadays."<p>

Sho sat on the roof with Yui and Ui, eating lunch. According to Kogara, even regularly eating lunch at the cafeteria would prove hazardous. The twins had mainly been talking about how Jack was pissing them off, with Ui using her unnaturally masculine slang and Yui suggesting that they blow his brains out every other sentence.

"And now he's got a gun enthusiast. Now we don't just have a serial killer, we have a serial killer who's assistant has picturesque aim!"

"Speaking of that guy - Revenant, right? - I heard that he and Siren were trying to sneak into Forge."

Sho looked up as Yui said this, blinking. "Jack wasn't with them?" he asked.

"Nope, not according to Nami. She reported to Kogara while Yomi and Katai filled Yoshimochi in; not only was Revenant armed with explosives, but Siren had laid a trap for Nami when Revenant started running."

"I heard that too. It's a bitchin' enough strategy, but I'm none too pleased that it was used on us." Ui agreed. "With all of our people, you'd think that we would be able to handle three psychos."

"Have you tried shooting at Siren, though? I heard that Kagura got a shot at her leg, but she didn't even slow down!"

"Isn't she a mental health patient?" Sho asked. "Maybe the pain-whatevers in her legs don't work correctly."

"Yeah, maybe." Ui sighed, clearly bored at such a predictable solution to the mystery.

The conversation was interrupted when Fuse thrust open the door to the rooftop, flanked by Daisetsu and Kenichi. Aside from Ingrid and Kogara, they and Sho were the only four to still remain unkilled by Jack; if they were going to maintain their facade, those six must be the only ones to strike against Jack.

"Sho, Jack is in the building." Daisetsu remarked, tossing him a rifle. Sho caught it hastily, instinctively flicking the safety off as he stood.

"Agh, no fun." Yui complained, put out. "Hurry up and die so he figures it out."

"What kind of friendly wish is that?" Fuse asked sarcastically, stepping back into the stairwell. As Sho ran to join them, Kenichi pulled him aside.

"We can't find Revenant, only Siren and Jack are here."

"He might be at their headquarters." Sho suggested. Kenichi nodded, then hurried down the stairs alongside Fuse and Daisetsu.

Gunshots reached Sho's ears as they reached the third floor. He rounded the corner to find Revenant shoulder-bashing Fuse, knocking her down. Sho readied his rifle, but a shot from Siren, who was standing behind Revenant, caused him to recoil.

Revenant turned on his heel, dashing back towards Siren as Kenichi helped Fuse to her feet. Daisetsu waved Sho forward, and the two advanced after the two renegades. He could hear Siren cackling ahead of them, shouting incomprehensible things until Revenant told her to shut up.

Sho saw Revenant and Siren running down the stairs to the second floor, and Daisetsu quickly jumped over the railing and landed right in front of them. Revenant lifted his gun, but Daisetsu grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Revenant gave a strangled yell, knocked off balance. He fell down the stairs, out of Sho's sight, as Daisetsu turned to Siren.

"Don't move!"

"Jack'll get mad."

Siren then turned to the window, blasting it apart with her shotgun as she leaped out of the stairwell.

Sho rushed forward; they were on the third floor, Siren would certainly have died. But he saw her land safely in a set of hedges below, then get out and keep running.

Daisetsu swore and turned from the window, pounding down the stairs after Revenant. Sho followed him just in time to see the martial artist fall back, blood spurting from the wound in his forehead.

"Martial arts mean nothing at range, you cheeky bastard!" Revenant hooted, continuing to run. Sho lifted his rifle and fired, hitting the larger boy in the leg; Revenant stumbled, but gritted his teeth and kept running.

* * *

><p>By now, Nick had heard about the commotion. He swore, wrenching open the door to his dormitory and running full-tilt towards the battle. He placed his color contacts into his eyes, feeling the guise of Michael fall over him.<p>

Emerging from the dormitory, Michael cried "Guard Skill: Ascension, Version 2" and felt his great angel wings lift him off the ground. Carefully examining the grounds, he noticed Siren charging across the grounds; diving towards her, he suddenly had to roll out of the way as she lifted her shotgun towards him. He felt the pellets enter his wing, which crumpled as he hit the ground.

Michael dodged to the side as Siren tried to bludgeon him with her gun, then grabbed her arm and swept her legs from under her. A moment later, he had Hand Sonic out and at her throat.

"Stop your violent acts at once." he commanded. Siren started laughing; a moment later, pain shot through Michael's leg. The mental patient had drawn a pistol, firing at his leg.

The angel fell to one knee, then deflected a second shot with his Hand Sonic. He stood, suppressing the pain as Siren scrambled to her feet, beginning to run.

Another gunshot, and Michael felt pain blossom in his shoulder. Revenant stormed from the school building, firing randomly at the angel as he ran after Siren. An instant later, Fuse Rumiko, Sho Kyuichi, Daisetsu Miyazaki and Kenichi Akamatsu followed him out.

Daisetsu hollered something at Kenichi, and they stopped in their tracks before opening fire on Michael. "Guard Skill: Distortion." he murmured, wondering to himself why they would fire at him when Jack's crew was on the move.

Fuse and Sho continued to chase Revenant and Siren until they were out of his sight. The angel would have sighed, but instead chose to walk slowly towards Daisetsu and Kenichi.

"Why do you dally? Jack's minions are at large."

"First and foremost, the servant of God is our enemy." Daisetsu replied. "Sho and Fuse can handle themselves."

_I rather doubt that._ Michael thought to himself, parrying another shot from the pair.

* * *

><p>Fuse let off another shot, missing; the shot sailed into the bushes past Siren. "Hold still, damn it!"<p>

Sho panted; two weeks with the SSSR wasn't enough to prepare him for so much running. Going down on one knee, he lifted the rifle to his eye and pulled the trigger.

Revenant howled in pain, dropping his pistol as Sho's shell pierced his arm. "Bastard!" the gun nut hollered at the pair.

Siren was about to say something, when she suddenly dug a radio out of her pocket. Sho recognized it; the same radio, along with another set, had gone missing from Third Forge right before it was destroyed.

After a moment, the girl looked at Revenant. "Out to lunch, gone fishing."

"Is that right?" Revenant chuckled, taking a grenade from his belt. He yanked the pin out and tossed it over his shoulder; Sho and Fuse dove for cover, the explosion blinding them. When it faded, Revenant and Siren were gone.

Swearing, the two SSSR members ran back towards where Daisetsu and Kenichi had engaged Michael. They found the two members on the ground, sliced open by Michael's Hand Sonic. The angel wiped his blades on a bush, glancing at the two. He didn't say a word.

Sho had just lifted his gun when Fuse yelled and pointed. At first, both Sho and Michael thought that she was pointing at the angel. But a quick glance showed him that Jack the Ripper was emerging from the student dormitory, a case under his left arm.

Michael turned, seeing Jack. It was evident that the rebel had not expected them to be where they were. What surprised Sho was that Michael's face suddenly turned pale as he saw what Jack was carrying.

The serial killer started running full-tilt towards the school, so Sho could only make out the letters 'An' on the box.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version Seven. Guard Skill: Delay."

The swords at Michael's wrists were suddenly replaced with two massive, shining bladed crosses. The angel took off; it looked like he was teleporting every few feet on his way to intercept Jack.

The angel had almost reached him, when Sho saw a desk being chucked out of a second-story window. Michael failed to notice it in time, and the wooden desk collided with his head. The angel staggered, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. Jack disappeared inside of the school.

"Guard Skill: Ascension, Version 3." Michael said as he got to his feet. Four feathered wings extended from his back as he flew into the air, vanishing into the second-story window. "C'mon, let's go!" Fuse shouted, leading Sho towards the school.

* * *

><p>After three hours of searching, no one in the SSSR could find Jack or Michael. Kogara listened to Sho and Fuse's story with great interest.<p>

"He was visibly disturbed when he saw the case." Fuse reported. "I've never seen Michael act like that before. Whatever Jack has, it's bad for everyone."

"And he came from the dormitory?"

"Yeah, we saw him right after Siren and Revenant disappeared." Sho nodded.

The SSSR's leader sighed, putting his hands behind his back. "It's clear that this is a problem, even more so than Jack was normally. Soon enough, we'll have to think seriously about teaming up with Michael after all."

* * *

><p><strong>There is the seventh chapter. Please review if you enjoyed it.<strong>


	9. The Cruelty of the Heavens

**Chapter 8: The Cruelty of the Heavens**

_Kenzan Isozaki, fourth grader at Hokkaido Elementary School, lay curled upon the floor of his living room, tears flowing from his face. Saya Isozaki, his elder sister by four years, bent over him with a sad smile as she tended to his bruises._

"_Saya..." he whispered._

"_Shh, Ken. It's alright, just try not to upset him anymore." Saya responded quietly. They both flinched as the front door was bashed open, the drunken yells of their father reaching their ears as he plowed into the night._

_Kenzan saw his mother quickly retreat from the room, presumably going to the kitchen so that their father would have something to eat when he returned from his escapade._

_Saya helped Kenzan to his feet, wincing as he cried out in pain. "Shhh, it's alright."_

"_It hurts, Saya..."_

"_I know. But you'll make it." she assured him. He tearfully looked up to her, and she smiled. "Dad hasn't killed anyone yet, and I don't think even he would try it on his kids."_

_The two made it to their room, and Saya gently let Kenzan down on the bed. She pulled the chair from her desk and sat beside him, stroking his hair._

"_Why doesn't mom do anything?"_

"_I don't know, Ken. But it'll be alright. I won't ever abandon you."_

* * *

><p>"SAYA!" Jack screamed, leaping out of his bed. Siren jumped almost comically, waving her gun around.<p>

"What, what? Ambush?" she cried.

Jack blinked, then shook his head. After clearing his thoughts, he stood up abruptly. Siren looked at him curiously as he moved into the next room.

They had temporarily set up a base in the underground passages above where Third Forge had been. Clearly someone had been here before them, as there was electricity running through the rock walls.

Revenant sat in his chair, typing on the laptop. He glanced up at Jack as he entered. "Ai yai yai, rough night?"

"It doesn't matter worth shit." Jack replied irritably, sitting down in the chair opposite from Revenant. "Do you have that software running yet?"

"Yeah, it's up." the gun nut responded as a musical flourish came from the computer. "But I don't see how some game is gonna help us get that monster."

"It's no game. I saw things, Rev." Jack responded, shoving his living memories into the darkest corner of his mind that he could find. He grinned, whisking the computer away from Revenant and gazing at the screen. "With this, I can bring that Michael fucker to his knees. All I need are a few test subjects, willing or otherwise."

"I prefer otherwise!" Siren voiced her opinion from the next room over. Jack rolled his eyes, rubbed his hands together, then began to type. A screen popped up,

_**Retrieve previous data? Yes/No**_

Curious, he selected 'Yes'. Then he grinned.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party, Rev."

* * *

><p>Sho, Nami, Yui and Ui were sitting in the cafeteria, second story.<p>

"Everything turned screwy when you showed up." Ui said, rolling her shoulders. "I have a crick in my neck like a motherfucker."

Sho sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It's not like I wiggled my fingers and summoned Jack here."

"That'd be kind of cool, though." Nami chuckled. "You see that kind of thing happen all the time in anime and manga. Kind of a 'nice job breaking it, hero' thing."

"Only three people are going to get that joke." Yui hissed.

"Sorry it took so long." Seth apologized as he walked back to the table from the bathroom.

"Now then, what do you guys think it was?" Ui asked, leaning in with a grin.

"What?"

"The box, 'course! You said that Michael went all limp-kneed at the sight of it, yeah?" the shorter-haired Sasanagata twin pressed. "It's gotta be some kind of superweapon!"

"Um..." Sho blinked. "...it was kind of small to be a weapon."

"Maybe it was a communication device, to get in touch with God." Nami suggested.

"But why would Jack want that?"

"I dunno, we're just giving random suggestions, right?"

"I think Nami's right." Seth agreed. "But what did Kogara think it was? Or Tokiyo? She was interested in it, right?"

"We don't talk with Tokiyo too much, she kind of annoys us." Yui answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"How is she annoying?"

"She's so transparent. Can we move on? This was starting to get interesting." Ui pressed.

"First, we'd have to know what Jack wants, and then we'd have to know what Michael was hiding, right?" Seth asked. "Is that basically it?"

"Seems that way." Sho answered with a shrug.

Nami smiled. "It's so interesting here."

"Try to take this a bit more seriously." Ui said. "Jack's a real problem."

"We can't die though, right?"

"Well yes, but - "

"Kay then, continue." the otaku said, beaming.

Sho figured that as long as the situation resembled anime or manga in some way, Nami would be happy.

After a few more minutes of discussion, Seth said that he had business with Ingrid. The group split up, with Yui and Ui heading to check on Second Forge. Sho and Nami headed out to the schoolyard.

"How's it been treating you?" Sho asked Nami. "Have you adjusted here yet?"

"You bet! This is the most fun I've ever had, despite the threat of maiming."

"Nice to know you're so upbeat about this." Sho responded, rolling his eyes a bit but smiling nonetheless. He was about to say something else when Nami gasped and pointed - people seemed to do that a lot.

"Sho, check it out." she said, Sho following her finger. She was pointing at a boy laying in the grass, with blue hair. He seemed soundly asleep. "That's not a Program, right?"

"The Programs are templates for our behavior. If they could dally like this at classtime, we wouldn't ever get in trouble for it." Sho responded, drawing closer to the boy.

He suddenly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before slowly sitting. "Hey." Sho called, causing him to tense. "Relax, buddy! Ah hell, I don't know how to recruit someone."

"Do it like Yui and Ui!"

"Nobody should ever do things like Yui and Ui."

"Where am I?"

The question came flatly and bluntly. Sho looked over at the blue-haired boy, who stood and walked to them.

"Shortly, you're dead." Sho responded. The other boy blinked. "Welcome to the Afterlife, buddy."

"Hahahahaha!" the boy laughed, clapping Sho on the shoulder. "Very nice. Now how about a serious answer? I don't know where this place is. Did you kidnap me or something?"

"Well, we're certainly capable."

"Pardon?"

"That was a joke."

"What my dangerously unfunny partner is trying to say," Nami cut in, "is that you really are dead. This is the Afterlife; we're all here because we felt somehow unsatisfied with our lives."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Things are kind of serious around here right now, so if you don't believe me now, you might believe me when you get a bullet through the chest." Nami said quietly, her voice taking on a hard and cold edge.

The blue-haired boy took a step back, startled by the quick change in her tone. Sho was also surprised, but tried not to seem afraid of Nami.

"We don't have time to mess around, so here's the situation. We're part of the SSSR, a faction dedicated to fighting God because of how he fucked up our lives." Nami continued. "If you don't join, you'll disappear. The only way to keep from being erased is to fight."

"That's bullshit!"

"It's not." Sho shook his head. "If you act like one of the happy, contented students that populate the school, you'll just vanish."

The boy looked at the school building, but the grounds were barren since it was second period.

"Then why don't the other students disappear?"

"They're not people. They're Programs; basically hollow shells that were here since before our leader." Nami answered. She suddenly smiled. "So that's the situation! Want to join our resistance?"

Both Sho and the newcomer were speechless. _Nami can be scary when she wants to be..._

"And who exactly are you fighting?"

"The Student Council President, Yuzuru Otonashi, and his Vice President. He's an angel called Michael."

"...alright, what the hell?" the blue-haired boy shrugged. "Count me in."

"Great. I'm Sho Kyuichi, and this is Nami Hama." Sho nodded. "We'll take you to Kogara, he's the guy in charge."

"The name's Naoya Mitsuharu." Naoya told them. "I guess it's a pleasure serving with you."

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Nick roared, heaving upwards on the table. He nearly flipped it, but Otonashi was able to catch it in time.<p>

"Nick, calm down!" the brown-haired student yelled.

"Calm down?" Nick hissed. "The bastard was in my room! How could I have been so _**fucking stupid?**_"

He kicked a chair, sending it skittering across the floor. If he didn't control himself, he might destroy the room due to Overdrive alone.

"We can fix this." Otonashi said determinedly. "Jack has no idea how to use it. It'll take him several days at the least to do anything worthwhile with it."

Nick took a deep breath, trying to quell his anger. He thumbed his contact case in his pocket.

"He has the only advantage he'll ever need. We don't know where he is!"

"I've been working on that. I may not have Guard Skills, Nick, but I didn't spend those weeks in the SSS for nothing."

"Yeah? What've you got?"

"They're not near Forge, their retreat methods wouldn't let them get into the underground unnoticed." Otonashi stated. "And the school is out of the question, their dorm rooms have been empty since they arrived. That leaves the forest and whatever undiscovered territory there is beyond the school courtyard."

"Fine, whatever." Nick growled. "But why does it seem like I'm the only person who worries about the shit that matters?"

He walked to the window, yanking the blinds open. After a moment, the acting angel noticed three figures on the grounds; Nami Hama, Sho Kyuichi and a blue-haired boy that he didn't recognize were speaking with each other. After a moment, they began walking towards the school.

Nick quickly put two and two together. "Hey, Hama and Kyuichi got another one. Some blue-haired boy."

Otonashi stood, taking a pair of binoculars from a cabinet on his way to the window. He raised them to his eyes, then made a strangled sound and began to cough.

Nick regarded him with a questioning look on his face. Finally, Otonashi was able to splutter something comprehensible out.

"That boy! I know him!"

"Yeah? Was he a pal of yours in life?"

"Not in life." Otonashi muttered. "Nick, I need you to bring him here. I have to confirm something."

"I could just check the student roster."

"It will tell us little about what I need to know."

"Don't be a tool, prez, just tell me."

Otonashi regarded Nick. "If you do this for me, Nick, we'll be one step closer to our ultimate objective."

"We have different objectives." Nick said coldly.

For a moment, anger flashed across the Student President's face. Then it softened, and he walked to the acting angel, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Nick, you're right." Otonashi said. "I'll do it myself."

The president walked out of the room. Nick didn't move a muscle until the footsteps receded, then pulled out his contact case and inserted the color contacts into his eyes.

As Michael, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Starting down the hall, he began thinking to himself. Otonashi had seemed adamant that he meet with the new student, but why? None of the previous new recruits had caught his interest, apart from Nami.

Michael furrowed his brow. Nami reminded Otonashi of Kanade Tachibana, the "angel" before him. Who did the new student remind him of? It was purely assumption, of course, but the acting angel had no other leads to go on.

It was decided. Michael headed for the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"Naoya Mitsuharu, is it?" Ingrid asked from her position on the couch. Sho nodded, throwing himself onto the couch opposite from the SSSR's second-in-command.<p>

"This is Ingrid Abadie, our commander's right-hand man. So to speak."

"_Bonjour, cher ami._" Ingrid remarked. "I'm sorry, but Kogara is currently scouting with Daisetsu."

Naoya sat, folding his arms. "So, who exactly are you fighting again?"

"The angel, Michael, and his boss, Otonashi." Sho responded. "But also, there's a third party here that's much more of an immediate threat than Michael. Their leader calls himself Jack the Ripper; actually, all of them have pretty weird names."

"And they're all fucked up in the head." Kagura spat from the corner.

"That's Kagura, ignore him." Ingrid said without turning her head. "Well, until Kogara returns, feel free to tour the school with Sho and Nami. We can introduce you to everyone later."

"And find Yui and Ui, they should have been back from Second Forge a while ago." Risako called, tuning her guitar from the corner.

Naoya stood again, along with Sho, and Nami opened the door to the principal's office. The three exited the room, closing the door behind them before moving down the hall.

"That was a rather short meeting." Naoya remarked.

"If it's anything like how it happened with Nami, they'll have a gun for you by the time we get back." Sho responded. "Or maybe Yui and Ui will have one for you."

"Not one of theirs, naturally." Nami added.

"That goes without saying, Ui would rather fight Michael naked than give up her gun."

The pair laughed, with Naoya simply smiling. They walked in silence for a few minutes, quickly reaching the schoolyard.

They came upon Yuzuru Otonashi.

Instantly, Sho's hand went to his pistol. Otonashi raised his hands, his eyes on Naoya.

"Put them down." he said. "I'm not here to fight."

"Like hell I'd believe you."

Otonashi narrowed his eyes. "Listen to me. I'm willing to overlook your disobedience at being out of class, so long as you let your friend there come have a chat with me."

"That's Otonashi." Nami told Naoya, who glanced back at the student president.

"To hell with your deal. He's not going anywhere!" Sho responded, lifting his gun from its holster. However, he hadn't even pointed it at Otonashi when Michael stepped out of a doorway behind the president.

Otonashi must have seen the look of shock on the three's faces, for he turned back to look at the angel. Michael's gaze shifted to him for just a moment.

"This cannot go on." Michael stated, standing next to Otonashi. Sho weighed the odds; Otonashi may have been no problem, but there was no way that he and Nami could take on Michael alone.

Lookingly slightly reassured, Otonashi turned back to them. In fact, he was looking only at Naoya, a solemn look on his face.

"...how cruel the heavens can be. But we already knew that, didn't we, Hinata?" he asked quietly.

Michael's left eye twitched slightly, but he didn't say a word. The courtyard was silent apart from the light wind whistling across the stones and ruffling their clothing.

"Who the hell is Hinata?" Naoya asked, looking shaken. "My name is Naoya Mitsuharu!"

"Yes, I suppose it is now, isn't it?" Otonashi replied, a sad smile on his face. He crossed his arms. "Honestly, you just can't catch a break."

"Will you please tell me what you're babbling about?" Sho said angrily. "I don't know if this is some new mindgame you cooked up to psyche out our recruits, but - "

"I'll say no more in front of you." Otonashi snapped suddenly. "In any case, you wouldn't believe me."

The Student Council President turned once again to Naoya. "But you might - Naoya is what you're called now, right? Feel free to stop by the student council room." he said softly. "I'll be waiting."

He turned, walking briskly towards the school. Michael regarded them once again before following him.

"That shorter guy was Michael." Nami told Naoya. "If we'd gotten in a fight, I don't think we could have even held him off."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naoya replied absentmindedly, his eyes on Otonashi's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"Distance?"<p>

"Thirty yards, ten o'clock."

Fuse lowered her eye to the scope of her rifle, seeing Revenant walk through the forest with a shotgun. Ahead of his position, Kogara and Daisetsu were lying in wait. The plan was to capture Revenant, forcing Jack and Siren to come out into the open.

"He'll reach you in two minutes."

"Understood."

Fuse lifted her rifle from its bipod, snapping it up against the gun again as she began to move out. With on eye on Revenant, she hoisted herself over a tree stump; she caught a flash of yellow as Kogara moved into position.

As Revenant drew near, Daisetsu suddenly jumped from his position in the trees with a yell. In the next instant, he lay on the ground, writhing beneath Revenant's foot.

Fuse blinked, registering what had happened. Revenant had also been holding a handgun, hidden behind the Ithica; when Daisetsu jumped, he simply lifted it and shot him in the chest.

Swearing, Kogara began to run, peppering Revenant with fire as he ducked under branches and jumped on roots. Revenant positioned his shotgun, firing twice into the forest. One of the shots hit the tree next to Fuse, and she held completely still before lifting her scope again.

A shot to the legs would disable Revenant, then Daisetsu could get up and pin him. Depending on where it hit, a single bullet shouldn't keep Daisetsu down for long.

But Revenant moved too erratically. He must have realized that he'd walked into a trap, and was expecting a sniper. While he was keeping Kogara pinned with gunfire, his peripheral was clearly scanning the forest for movement.

Fuse grunted, strapping the rifle to her back and retrieving her handgun. She moved quietly, dodging low-hanging branches and vaulting over obstacles as quietly as she could. She was only five feet behind Revenant when he pinpointed Kogara's location. Steeling herself, Fuse leaped and planted her shoulder between the killer's shoulder blades.

Revenant gasped, staggering forward before turning, swinging the shotgun. It caught Fuse in the head, and she cried out as she fell to the ground. Her head throbbed violently, and tears sprung to her eyes from the sting.

Above her, she blurrily made out Revenant pointing his shotgun at her when a handgun round pierced his shoulder. He yelled something that sounded like "Wretch!" and pointed his gun back at Kogara. Fuse lashed out viciously with her foot, catching the bulky student in the shin. Revenant stumbled back as she got to her feet, hand held to her injury.

Revenant rolled behind a tree, pumping his shotgun before aiming it around the tree. Fuse ran as he fired, feeling a shot enter her leg as she stumbled. Kogara returned fire, and Revenant retreated.

"This is unpleasant. How did he know that we were coming? Or is he just so paranoid that he expects attack at all times?" Kogara murmured.

The forest was silent apart from their breathing. Kogara held a finger to his lips, then slowly stood over the trunk.

The silence ripped open as Revenant fired his shotgun, point blank, into Kogara's chest. Blood and organ tissue flew as the SSSR's leader flew backwards from the force. Fuse bit her lip as Revenant vaulted over the trunk, smiling at her. He then seized her by the shirt, lifting her from the ground.

"What idiots." he remarked. "Next time, come at me with more than a ragtag bunch of paramilitary newbies."

Fuse blinked.

"Don't try to hide it anymore. We know." Revenant continued. "If you die, you come back. You had us going there for a bit, I'll give you that. But Jack figured it out."

The girl's heart sank as Revenant gestured to Daisetsu. "Would a normal person jump from a tree at someone wielding a shotgun, yelling a warcry as he went? No, that sounds like something Siren would do, actually. But your fearless attitude towards death intrigued Kogara, so he had me go sniffing around the school."

"Oh yes, imagine my surprise when I found all of the little shits that I had already killed. Starting now, our game will be played much, much differently."

He threw her back against the stump, lifting his shotgun. "This is usually the part where I let you live, with some cliche line like 'Tell the king'. But since you'll come back anyway, this is more appropriate and will let me blow off some steam."

Fuse's vision went black.

* * *

><p>Night encompassed the school. Naoya left Kagura and Kenichi sleeping in their beds, moving quietly. When he reached the schoolyard, he noticed a figure standing at the top of the stairs.<p>

Long black hair, red eyes - it was Michael, the angel that the SSSR was hellbent on killing. Naoya gulped, fingering his pistol as he crept up behind Michael.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." the angel said simply, turning to Naoya. He was sure he looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Have you come?"

Silence, then Naoya nodded. "Take me to Otonashi."

The angel turned without a word, walking to the school. Naoya followed, keeping his handgun out just in case.

The school was huge, and at night all of the rooms and halls looked the same; Naoya would have gotten lost on the way three times if Michael hadn't been waiting for him. Several times the recruit started to say something, but Michael held up a hand to silence him.

After a while, light appeared at the end of a hallway. Michael stopped in front of the student council room, sliding the door open and entering. Naoya walked in after him, closing the door behind him. Otonashi was not in the room.

Michael sat, gesturing for Naoya to do the same before putting his hands in his lap. Uncomfortable under the angel's stare, Naoya did so.

Neither of them said anything.

...

After a while, Naoya cleared his throat. "Is Otonashi...?"

"He is coming."

For another ten minutes, nobody spoke. Then the door slid open, and the council president entered.

"How impolite of me, making a guest wait." Otonashi chuckled, laying a hand on Michael's shoulder as he passed him. Naoya thought he saw Michael nod slightly, but quickly dismissed it as Otonashi spoke again.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you, but what else could I accept? You are Hinata; you even act a bit like him, although I guess reincarnation doesn't let you keep all of your personality." he said this last part with great sadness.

"What exactly do you mean when you say 'I am Hinata'? Who is this Hinata guy?" Naoya asked.

"Hideki Hinata," Otonashi began, "was a member of the SSS. The group that came before the SSSR in the fight against God. After helping the SSS ascend, he finally departed from this life after death."

"However, the moment you arrived here, I could tell that you were that Hinata." Otonashi continued. He was watching Naoya closely. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I truly regret that you have come here yet again. God works in mysterious ways, as they say."

"So you're telling me that I was here in a past life?" Naoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're living in a school for the dead. Are you really that surprised?"

"Somehow I feel that you're making fun of me."

"Not at all. I'm simply expressing my regret that you have again died, unfulfilled."

Naoya crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He suddenly had a flash of a girl, similar in appearance to Nami, standing amidst a whirlwind of bullets unharmed.

He shook the image away, and a smile crept onto Otonashi's face. "Hey, tell me, 'Naoya'. When you lived, was there a girl? Pink hair, pink eyes? Crippled? Did she want to be a baseball star, and a pro wrestler and all other sorts of things?" When he said 'pro wrestler', Otonashi grimaced and rubbed the back of his head.

"...her name was Umi Arakawa." Naoya replied coolly, memories of Umi filling his head. Tears sprang up behind his eyes at the thought of leaving her to come here. She was all alone now; he'd even been thinking of marrying her. "But why do you know about her? Do you have a looking glass or something that lets you see the land of the living?"

Otonashi shook his head. "I knew her as Yui. It sounds like her life duplicated itself; how tragic." He looked at Naoya. "Back when you were Hinata, you helped her achieve everything she wanted to do, but couldn't. At the end, you swore to marry her, and she departed from this world with a smile on her face."

Naoya looked down. More images were coming now, of a girl with dark red hair and a green hairband and of Otonashi himself.

"Remember, Hinata. We may not have Ayato Naoi anymore - " The name brought more images to Naoya's head. " - but try to recall what's been lost. Remember what Yuri fought to achieve."

It suddenly clicked. The SSS, Yuri, Angel, Otonashi - and Yui.

Tears started flowing from Hinata's eyes. "So it's true..." he whispered. "Damn it. I can't believe she was left alone again."

"Don't worry about that."

Hinata looked up at Michael, who had been passively watching throughout the entire exchange. So this was Kanade's replacement.

"What do you mean?"

"Umi's already passed through here."

Hinata bolted from his chair, reaching across the table. He grabbed Michael by the collar. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

Michael looked casually at Hinata's fist, and the older boy let him go. "I mean that Umi Arakawa has already passed through here, and passed on."

Hinata sank into his chair.

"When?"

"Two months ago. I got her before the SSSR did, as per Otonashi's orders. Supposedly something went wrong, so she arrived here before you did."

Hinata looked at the brown-haired student president, who nodded.

"Her only regret, after remembering who she was, was that she never got to tell you how much you meant to her. I assured her that I would tell you when you inevitably arrived, and she ascended."

Yui was already gone again. Hinata nodded slowly, rising from his chair again.

"Now then," Otonashi continued, "it's time for you again, Hinata. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here, and with Yui gone, I don't think you would want to."

"No, I'll go." Hinata said. He looked around, then laughed. "Student Council President, huh, Otonashi? You're doing well for yourself."

"Following in Kanade's footsteps." he replied with a smile. "Someday, I hope to reunite with her as well."

"You will." Hinata assured him, stepping to him. The two shook hands, and smiled. "See you later, buddy."

"Have a safe trip." Michael droned.

Hinata nodded.

Then the two were alone.

Michael removed his contacts, sighing. "That was mentally and emotionally exhausting." Nick said. "I don't want to do that a third time, alright?"

"Well if Iwasawa shows up, you'd better be ready to hear a heartbreaking tale of agony and - "

"Save it." the acting angel replied, covering his ears. "Anyway, that's one who's ascended, although it doesn't really count since he was already supposed to be gone."

"You must be thrilled."

"It's less fulfilling than I expected."

Otonashi fell silent, his eyes glazing over. Nick counted to ten, then cleared his throat.

"Hmm, what? Ah..."

Nick sighed again, walking to the window. "It makes one wonder if there really is a God. And if he exists, why does he like to tamper with the lives of men and women?"

Otonashi shrugged. "But the third time's the charm, as they say. Maybe this time, Hinata really will find happiness."

"Pfft, happiness." Nick chuckled. "Happiness is a fleeting thing, Otonashi. No one stays happy forever. And when your high runs out, you come crashing back down to the cold soil of reality."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience."

"Everyone in this dead world could speak from experience. It's a pity that death is our wake-up call."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done. I hope you're all still enjoying it.<strong>


	10. Angel vs Angel

**Chapter 9: "Angel" vs Angel**

Only at night.

It was only at night that Nick could walk, without fear of his facade being discovered by the SSSR. They had long since given up their foolish 'operations' in the face of an enemy that didn't fuck around. And since Jack hadn't moved from his hidey-hole personally in a week, Nick felt relatively confident that nobody would disturb him.

Hands in the pockets of his school uniform, his gaze wandered over the school. Four years - almost five. That's how long he'd spent in the Afterlife. It put him in a sentimental mood, recalling when he had first met Otonashi. However, he refused to delve further into his memories; he had no interest in his life as it had been, focusing only on the Afterlife, as Otonashi did.

It was this train of thought that led him to the bridge near the lunch hall. Nick looked around, smiling slightly; despite the constant gunfire ripping holes in his clothing, he had fond memories of the Afterlife. He particularly liked this bridge.

A pause, a gust of wind.

Nick didn't know what caused him to do it, but he looked up.

A girl was standing on the opposite end of the bridge.

Hastily, he snapped open his contact case and inserted them into his eyes. Michael then looked at the girl; it looked like Nami Hama.

"You should be in your dormitory." he called softly, so as not to rouse those that were actually sleeping. His eyes narrowed in the darkness; it was not Nami. She was too short, too slender, and had golden eyes that shone in the moonlight.

The girl stayed silent, despite Michael's approach. Her feet stayed where they were planted. Her eyes unwaveringly stared into Michael's. He felt like he was being evaluated.

Who was this girl? Michael had never seen her before.

"Hurry and return to the dormitories." he said again, now within feet of the girl.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

The words froze Michael in his tracks. Deep blue blades extended from the girl's wrists, glowing faintly in the dim light.

Michael forced himself to hold his ground. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, version 2." he murmured. His blades grew, almost reaching to his ankles.

Who was this girl? He had asked himself this before, but once was not enough when the person in question could use Guard Skills. Was she a companion of Jack, the thieving rat who'd stolen his AngelPlayer?

"I won't ask again." he said. His voice was calm, as was required, but his mind was blurred; questions flew like flocks of doves through his brain.

The girl responded by taking a step forward, then flinging herself at him, blade pointed at his heart.

Acting on reflex alone, Michael deflected her Hand Sonic with his own, whirling around her and slicing at her back. But the girl was faster than him; she ducked and tackled him, and he staggered back before tripping over the edge of the bridge.

They fell, wind whistling through Michael's ears. The girl's face was expressionless, only cold calculations surfacing. Below, the river came closer and closer. With a grunt, the acting angel grabbed the girl and heaved her away from him, then entered the river with a swan dive.

He pierced deep, hitting the bottom of the river and kicking off. The angel flew out of the river, landing on the shoreline to see the girl swimming to the opposite shore. She had landed clumsily, and moved dizzily onto the pebbles that lined the river.

It was impossible for someone to be faster than him, and if Nick had taken the full brunt of the water's force he would have broken his neck. Twice now, this girl had almost killed him.

If he didn't attack first, he would be beaten. He jumped over the river, slashing downwards with Hand Sonic.

The silver-haired girl parried, then sliced at his stomach with her other blade. He jumped back, kicking at her, but she spun around him and delivered a high kick to the back of his head.

Michael went flying, flipping through the air before skittering across the stones. She had Overdrive, too - no human was this strong.

Michael pushed off, flipping through the air. "Guard Skill: Ascension, version 3." he called, feeling the angel wings spread from his body. He turned to his golden-eyed enemy, raising a hand. "Guard Skill: Spitfire."

"Guard Skill: Distortion." she said by way of answer. In an instant, she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Michael hovered for a moment, trying to see through the haze, when the girl suddenly burst from the smoke and pierced his stomach.

Michael spasmed, vomiting blood onto the girl as she twisted the blade in his belly. He seized her shoulder and threw her to the side, but she clipped his wing as she passed. Michael felt himself losing altitude as the girl struck the rock wall.

He fell back to the riverbank, hand held to the hole in his torso. He quickly stood, as the enemy was already on her feet again.

He jumped backwards, flying high over the river and landing on the bridge again. She followed him almost effortlessly, and he turned.

"Guard Skill: Whirlwind." he whispered, speeding away from the girl. Looking back, he saw her crouch, then spring forward. He dodged to the side and the girl flew past him like a bullet, crashing into a tree and causing it to topple.

He fled towards the school, stumbling several times while clutching his wound. He turned, utilizing Spitfire but barely slowing his enemy down.

She jumped again, and he lifted his blade to guard against her. A moment later he was on his knees, blinking; the girl had feinted, moving for his leg at the last second and slicing his thigh open.

He thrust forward, but she danced out of reach. She was too skilled with AngelPlayer to be an amateur.

Michael forced himself to stand, flipping backwards through one of the school's windows. He then turned, half-running down the hall. He collapsed in front of the Student Council room, trailing blood throughout the hall. He knew he would die soon; the hole in his stomach wasn't something that he could automatically recover from.

But how would he explain the blood to the students?

* * *

><p>He didn't have to. When he revived half an hour later, the stains were gone and he was sitting in his chair. Otonashi was wiping his hands with a rag, staring out the window.<p>

"Otonashi?"

"Yeah."

Michael removed his contacts, glancing out at the hall before standing.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what? That one of Jack's goons took me out?" Nick muttered, pocketing his contact case. "Son of a bitch got good with AngelPlayer - "

"That wasn't one of Jack's henchmen." Otonashi said quietly. Nick raised an eyebrow, then noticed he was shaking. He was gripping the windowsill so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Who was it?"

"Kanade Tachibana. The girl I love."

Nick reeled back as if struck. THE Kanade Tachibana? The angel before him?

"How is that possible?"

"How the fuck should I know!" Otonashi snapped, glaring at Nick. "All I know, is that she's here. But she can't possibly be; even if she travelled to this world from her new life, there's no possible way that she could still use her Guard Skills."

It made sense. If the old Angel was his opponent, even as Michael, he couldn't fight against her; she had created the Guard Skills.

"Jack's done something." Otonashi tore himself away from the window, pacing. "Something's gone wrong. AngelPlayer can't bring people back to this world."

"But who else could it be, but Jack? He and I are the only ones with AngelPlayer, which is required for the Guard Skills to function."

Otonashi stopped, looking pensive. Then he shook his head slightly, so slightly that Nick almost missed it. He saw the word 'shadows' play across the older boy's lips.

"What? Someone else has AngelPlayer?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. In the meantime, I want you to find out what Jack is up to. The fact that she targeted you specifically means that you are Kanade's focus; keeping her away from the SSSR would be the best idea. They'll lose their fear of you if they see you killed any more."

"The point isn't for them to be frightened of me!" Nick snapped. "I'm supposed to play the part of the emotionless, obedient angel that obeys the rules and stops their fun! If I have to kill one or two then I will, but don't tell me to make them afraid of me!"

It looked for a moment as if Otonashi would give some sort of nasty comeback, but he bit his tongue. "Fine, Nick. But our plan has come this far, and we will succeed, Jack or no Jack." Otonashi replied.

Although he would never admit it to Otonashi, Nick was also determined to see this through. The idea of him having wasted the last five years was heart-rending.

Heart-rending. Yes, Nick knew that feeling well.

"I haven't seen Jack in person for a long time. It's time for me to go undercover." Otonashi continued. "I'm a bit more notorious than Jack, but it can be done."

"And what about me?"

"Distract Kana - no, Angel. I don't want the SSSR to forget their place in this, but fighting both Jack and Angel will throw them deeper into despair then they ever have been. You need to take some of the load off. Consider it another step forward in our mission of ascension."

"Call it what you like, I'm going to consider it busy work."

* * *

><p>Sho kicked the stone under his foot, watching it skid across the baseball diamond. Naoya was gone, whisked off by Otonashi in the middle of the night. He'd been erased on his first day.<p>

"God damn it." he growled. "We couldn't save one lousy recruit from Otonashi."

"There was no helping it." Sadaharu said, leaning on the fence. "Nothing we can do if a new guy doesn't want to listen."

Sho looked up, seeing Kagura and Kenichi in the stands. "And what do you two think?" he called.

"The fucker got what he deserved. Our warnings about Otonashi didn't do shit." Kagura hollered back, giving the school the finger. "At least Jack didn't show up with a kind word and some muffins, or we'd have all been fucked.

"Ease off." Kenichi said. "I agree with Sadaharu, there was nothing we could do about it."

Seth just nodded from his place at first base, drawing circles in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

Yui and Ui were on guard duty, Ingrid and Daisetsu were in the principal's office with Risako and Fuse, and Kogara, Nami and Tokiyo were taking a trip to Forge.

"But this shows it, doesn't it?" Sadaharu wondered aloud. "Truly, Otonashi and Michael are just trying to get rid of us."

"We already knew that." Kagura spat.

"Alright, alright!" Sho yelled, frustrated. "None of this is helping us! We need to figure out what to do about Jack."

"That's Kogara's job, he went to Forge to talk with Yoshimochi."

"While that may be, we can't just let our leader do all of the work." Sho said.

"Seconded." Sadaharu nodded. Seth smiled, raising his hand, and Kenichi shrugged.

"Tch, fine. Any ideas, then?" Kagura growled.

"Not a single one." Sho replied with a sigh.

Kagura looked at him skeptically. "You suggested action without any form of plan? Christ, you're worse at this than Ui."

"Leave me alone." Sho snapped, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. He finally turned, exasperated, and walked off.

"Guess that joke of a meeting is adjourned." Kagura crowed. "I'm off to do shit that matters, see you all later."

Sadaharu caught up with Sho quicker than expected. "Hey Sho, I know you're upset and irritated, but just jumping into battle is suicide!"

"I'm well aware." Sho responded grimly. "But we need to take action. Yui said it herself, the first time I came here. If we don't fight, we'll vanish. Nothing more, nothing less."

They walked in silence for a while, heading up the stairs and into the school's courtyard.

"Hey, Sadaharu..." Sho said quietly. "What exactly do you regret?"

Sadaharu looked at him in surprise.

"What was it that landed you here? Why were you unhappy with your life?"

"That's an important question to ask so casually." Sadaharu said with a smile. "And not one that most people would like to share."

"But...?"

"...I was a duelist." Sadaharu responded. "I was living alone, and paid the rent by fencing and going to Middle Ages tournaments. People love those, you know. Anyway, I got so good at using the sword that the judges deemed me worthy to fight their 'Black Knight', an honor usually given only to the best duelist."

Sho nodded. The two sat on a bench, and Sadaharu leaned back.

"On my way to the match, though, I got hit by a car while trying to save some kid who was crossing the street." he said sadly. "The doctor said both my legs were shattered, and so was my sword arm. I never even saw the Black Knight, let alone fought him. And just like that, my dreams slipped. My apartment was sold, my things were sold, and I died in the hospital."

Sho exhaled. Sadaharu was looking pensive, staring at the sidewalk. "I guess everyone here has some sort of dark secret." Sho said at last. "Sorry to have forced you to give yours up."

"It's alright. Somehow, it makes me feel like I'll get another chance some day. Until then, the title of 'Black Knight' stays firmly out of my reach."

* * *

><p>It had been just a joke. A harmless little 'ha-ha' deal. How was she supposed to know that Jack would create a replica of Angel with the data given to him from AngelPlayer 5.5?<p>

And now the Girl that Isn't was in trouble. Yuzuru suspected her, and it wouldn't be long until he connected two unnatural events with each other.

The shadows that her predecessor unleashed on the Afterlife, and the Angel replica that she had unknowingly provided to a serial killer. She would go up to disable it herself, but the chances of Yuzuru seeing her were what stayed her hand. Not to mention the staggering irony of a fight between her and Kanade's doppelganger.

Still, she was going to be discovered sooner or later. She had hoped that it would be later, though; the systems were almost fully operational again. The Girl that Isn't had only one thing left to acquire, and Alpha Protocol would be activation-ready.

_Y.N./equipment_catalogue:txt_

_c:/_confirmed__

_c:/Variable A: SSSR. Variable B: Student Council. Variable C: The Naytheists. Variable D: The Master._

_Y.N./What?_

The third variable surprised her so much that she accidentally typed 'what' into the console. Ignoring the system's error message, she laughed.

The Naytheists? That was what Jack was going with for his big scary organization? Well, it wasn't too horribly unoriginal, but she could imagine the look on Sho Kyuichi's face if he found out what Jack was calling himself.

The Girl that Isn't quickly regained her composure, standing. There wasn't enough space in the Second Computer Lab to pace, so she simply tapped her foot.

A fourth wielder of AngelPlayer abilities was practically unheard of. She had overdone it with the 'receive previous data' bit, that much was clear. But remote-controlling the other AngelPlayer program was one of the few ways that she was allowed to have fun.

Oh well. History would repeat itself, in the end. Even those in this land of misery couldn't escape the grip of human failure. Even the Girl that Isn't, inhuman as she may be, wasn't immune to this.

Thinking back on it, though, she really had acted foolishly. She made a note to correct her further incarnations on this behavior, whoever they may be.

Regardless, her job was done for the moment. All that was left was to watch the story unfold.

* * *

><p>Nami rolled her shoulders, feeling her neck pop a few times. Night had fallen over the Afterlife, and everything was quiet.<p>

The visit to Forge had gone fairly well, with Kato and Yoshimochi giving them a detailed report on Second Forge's renovations. They would be back up to full capability in a few days, apparently. Which would be positively divine news to Yui and Ui, who were getting restless at the lack of available ammunition.

With this line of thought, Nami moved with a spring in her step towards the cafeteria, but stopped when she saw Michael walking briskly towards the courtyard.

Normally, she would have pulled her gun out immediately. However, the angel had a look of determination on his face which she had never seen before. Even if she called to him, she doubted that he would take any notice.

That is why she fell into step, far behind him so as to not give herself away. Michael moved swiftly and quietly, as if his feet were barely touching the ground. Nami had never taken the time to note how he walked.

He stopped in the middle of the courtyard, then with a whispered word, his Hand Sonics grew from his wrists. An instant later, a girl walked into Nami's view.

The otaku blinked; she looked almost identical to Nami, slightly shorter and with her hair tied up in the very back. Her amber eyes betrayed no emotion, in the same way that Michael's didn't. Then, to Nami's astonishment, she produced Hand Sonics as well.

The two stood for a moment, facing off against each other. "It is getting late." she heard Michael say. The silver-haired girl did not respond.

A clock was ticking in one of the classrooms, the air so quiet that it could be audibly heard even in the courtyard.

Then they moved. In the same time that it took Nami to blink, the girl had crossed the courtyard and thrust at Michael. The angel parried, whipping around his adversary and sweeping his leg.

The girl fell, but placed her palms on the pavement and flipped away. Her feet connected with a classroom window, and she pushed off of the glass, hurtling like a bullet towards Michael. He jumped back, and the ground shook.

His Spitfire surged from his hands, but each shot was deflected by the girl as he descended back to earth. They engaged, swinging and thrusting their swords at speeds too rapid for Nami to comprehend.

It seemed that Michael was losing; despite his obvious skill, his speed couldn't keep up with the girl's. He retreated, slashing at her legs; the silver-haired girl leapt above the blade and struck at his face with her heel.

In the next instant, Michael had collided with Nami. The two were thrown from the bushes where she had taken refuge, rolling down the stairs into the sports field.

Shock registered on the angel's face as he recognized her, but a flash from above drew Nami's gaze. Michael quickly grabbed her and leapt to the side as the amber-eyed girl made contact with the ground, sending a plume of dust skyward.

The angel tossed her aside, then raced forward and delivered a kick to his opponent's face. She staggered, then turned and whipped his face with the flat side of her blade. He stumbled to the side, and a knee to the stomach lifted him off of his feet.

Nami was speechless; another angel, evidently one more powerful than Michael. She had never known anyone to match the angel blow-for-blow at his full potential.

Michael coughed, then lunged at the girl. She moved to the side, but as she swung, Michael ducked down and placed his palms into the dirt, then struck upwards. Both of his feet hit the girl's chin, and she was sent flying into the clouds.

"Return to your dormitory." he said to Nami, unnaturally calm despite the situation. The girl landed mere feet away from Nami, stumbling a bit on landing but almost immediately tensing again. Her expression had not changed throughout the entire exchange.

"Guard Skill: Delay." the girl said, a blue glow momentarily illuminating her. Michael threw himself at her, his blade slicing through the air, but the other girl was faster.

Only afterimages showed the path on which she travelled, moving around Michael too fast for him to react. He barely turned in time to block her Hand Sonic, and even so, the blade sliced open the sleeve of his uniform.

Another blow broke his blade, and the girl kicked him across the field and into the baseball field's bleachers.

Nami gasped in astonishment as the girl calmly walked after Michael.

* * *

><p>Michael shook his head as Angel approached him, looking at the shattered remains of his left Hand Sonic.<p>

This was a losing battle. These Guard Skills had not been made for him; Angel wielded their true power. His blade was weaker than hers. Only the skills that he created could give him an edge.

But her ability to deflect Spitfire left him only with Heaven's Fire and Uplifting. The former required close proximity, and with the speed that his opponent moved, there was no way that he would be able to get the words out in time to hit her before she struck.

The latter might work, but the problem of her speed once more presented itself. Angel's reflexes were far superior to his own. It probably didn't look like it to Nami Hama, but Michael had never fought so hard in all of his time in the Afterlife. He was slowing down, getting tired; he could feel it.

Nevertheless, any opportunity to win must be taken. "Guard Skill: Uplifting, version 3." he said quietly, feeling power build in his hands. As Angel drew close, her eyes gazing into his soul, he quickly threw his arm upwards.

His entire arm vibrated with the force of his Skill as Angel was propelled upwards. Version 3 was the most powerful version of Uplifting that he possessed; a normal person's ribcage would have splintered into their organs, but he doubted that he had done more than knock the wind out of Angel.

She was much sturdier now. While Michael's body could be as easily damaged as a human's, Jack had done something to make Angel resilient to physical damage.

"Guard Skill: Heaven's Fire." Michael declared as he moved towards Angel, falling through the air. A massive burst of blue flame surged from his body, engulfing them both in a cocoon of heat.

Angel landed on her back, and he, on his feet. It took no more than three seconds, however, for Angel to once again be upright.

He threw his arm forward again, and Angel went flying like a ragdoll. However, on pursuit, she twisted in the air and unfolded her own wings.

Otonashi had told him about these, merely decorations unlike his. But that did not prevent her from gliding out of his reach.

This was taking too long. A battle like this would soon rouse the SSSR, and Nami Hama had already seen him in a losing battle.

He was no fool, he already knew that besting Angel one-on-one was merely a dream. He landed, the girl imitating him, and they stared at each other.

"Please return to your dormitory." he said to Nami Hama. "And do not return."

She blinked, then staggered to her feet and sprinted across the grounds. Angel didn't even turn her head, focused intently on Michael. The 'angel' looked down at his single Hand Sonic.

"Hand Sonic, version 7." he murmured. A second blade grew from his wrist, then they enlarged into massive bladed crosses.

"Hand Sonic, version 5." Angel replied. Michael watched as her swords morphed into demonic claw-like blades.

There was silence for a moment, then the two lunged at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chapter 9 ends. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	11. Against the Rules

**Chapter 10: Against the Rules**

_**(Author's Note: This chapter takes place directly before and during the events of '"Angel" vs Angel.)**_

"And how is this supposed to work, again?" Revenant asked, crossing his arms.

Jack leaned back in his chair, fingers interlocked as he gazed at the screen. Clicking the 'Yes' button had opened a new screen, giving a list of 'Guard Skills' - although they were locked, and he could not select them. The figure on the screen was of a young girl, perhaps his age or slightly younger. He had done that, himself. Tampering with the program a bit brought up an entirely new figure, that of a girl. It seemed that AngelPlayer logged its users with accounts; the account that the figure belonged to was labeled "K.T."

"I don't know who "K.T." is," Jack started, "but I thank her for her patronage."

He quickly typed in a line of code. Having K.T.'s Guard Skills from the start was like an AngelPlayer instruction manual; with only two hours of study, he was ready to create his own.

"AngelPlayer gave Michael the powers of a divine being." Jack explained. "Certainly that can't be the limit of its capability. I intend to push it as far as it can go."

Siren was giddily bouncing on the balls of her feet, watching the screen hungrily as Jack input a new Guard Skill. He couldn't select the others, but he could make new ones.

"Guard Skill: Renascentia." he said. "If I recall, it has something to do with 'rebirth'."

"Where did you learn that?"

"School. Between my bouts of fun, I did attend, you know." Jack replied. He'd programmed the new Guard Skill: it depicted K.T.'s avatar vanishing, then being recreated from the bottom up. "With this, we can take ourselves up to Michael's level."

"And supposing K.T. doesn't obey you?"

"Then we shoot her, tie her up, and I'll make a Guard Skill to destroy her as she's bound." Jack replied. "But I don't think she'll mind. I'll practically be her God after this."

"That's a dangerous statement, given where we are." Revenant said quietly, but Jack ignored him. He had no interest in such statements, not anymore.

He stood, clearing his throat.

"Guard Skill: Renascentia!"

He quite liked how his voice reverberated, echoing off of the walls. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Siren gasped, and Jack turned.

A girl was laying on their couch, eyes gold and hair silver. She slowly sat up, raising a hand to her head.

"K.T.?" Jack asked, leaning down towards her. She looked at him, clearly confused. "No, don't worry, we shan't harm you." He always got articulate when he was in a good mood. "We simply need you to help us with something. My name is Jack."

K.T. said nothing. Jack offered her a hand, and she stood.

"You see, here we are in the Afterlife, and we're just trying to live peacefully. But there's this guy, Michael, and his boss Otonashi. They keep trying to harass us."

"Otonashi?" K.T. asked. Her eyes gave no emotion, but Jack thought he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. He tried not to grimace - if K.T. knew who Otonashi was already, then she was useless.

"Yes, yes. Yuzuru Otonashi and his lap dog, the angel." Jack nodded. "Woe unto us, we've had to retreat underground to get away from his tyranny. He's even bullied a bunch of the students into fighting us."

"That's not okay. Fighting is against the rules." she said softly.

"We're so glad that you understand." Jack grinned. "Please, help us free the school from Otonashi."

K.T. was silent for a bit, then she nodded. "I understand."

"Spectacular!" Jack proclaimed, pulling Siren into a hug and dancing up and down (it should be noted that Siren reddened significantly during this). At a nod from Jack, Revenant smiled and threw his hands into the air jovially.

"Oh thanks, K.T.!" Revenant said, grinning. "I know you can do it!"

"Where are they?"

"Through that tunnel, just follow it to the surface." Jack replied, beaming as he pointed. "It should be night out, and Michael will be walking around alone. Be sure to make him see reason, okay?"

"It's my job." K.T. replied quietly, giving an air of satisfaction at their happiness. She walked down the tunnel; as soon as she was out of sight, Jack and Revenant immediately dropped the act.

"You think she can hold up against Michael?" Revenant asked, sitting down and folding his arms. Jack looked disdainfully at Siren, who was crumpled on the floor in shock.

"If she can't, then we'll destroy her. I already have a skill in mind, to take care of the problem." he replied. "For now, we'll let the gullible little sweetheart do our dirty work until I get tired of her. Or Michael breaks down, one of the two."

He walked out of the room. "And fix Siren, she looks too pathetic on the floor for me to stand it."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you like kicking people around so much?" Revenant called.

"Because God needs to be punished." Jack replied. "And until he shows his cowardly mug, I'll make do with his beloved creations. I'll not soon forgive the grief that he has given me."

* * *

><p>Kanade watched as Michael retreated into the school. She didn't follow; making a mess of the halls would just cause more work for the NPC custodial staff. Even if she didn't fight him, the blood that he had vomited into her hair would splash everywhere<p>

But her mind was blank, for some reason. She felt that she should know more than she did. She remembered the school, the word 'NPC' and her name, as well as her duty to help others pass on, but nothing else. It wasn't very student president-like.

Kanade was about to turn towards Jack's cave when she saw another boy, breathless. His eyes registered unbelievable shock.

"K-Kanade?" he whispered, stepping forward. "Kanade! Is that really you?"

She must've looked dreadful, with her long silver hair stained red and her uniform all dirty.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He reeled back as if she had slapped him in the face. Tears came to his eyes. "Kanade, it's me! It's Otonashi!"

"Oto...nashi?"

Kanade deliberated for a second. He seemed overwhelmingly happy to see her. Then she remembered Jack's words, and sprung at Otonashi, her blades gleaming.

"Kanade, wait!" he hollered, then dove to the side as she sliced the air where his neck had been. She pivoted, slicing her blade at him again, but he produced a handgun from his pocket and blocked her sword.

He was moving like a trained soldier; no doubt, they had done this before. Kanade decided not to let Otonashi's farce sway her any more.

Otonashi jumped back, training his pistol on her. Distortion was still active, so Kanade walked towards him without worry. The boy narrowed his eyes when his bullets bounced away from her.

"Kanade, stop! Why are you doing this?" he asked, a pained expression on his face. Kanade leaped up, flipping through the air before bringing her heel down towards Otonashi. He ducked out of the way, and Kanade felt horribly exposed.

But he didn't strike her.

Instead, he grabbed her from behind in a full nelson. "Listen to me, for a second! How did you get back here?" he yelled. "How can you still use your powers?"

Still use her powers? Did he try to get rid of her earlier? Otonashi was only proving what Jack had said.

Kanade pulled back, then pivoted forward. Otonashi was flung over her back, flipping through the air before crashing into the pavement. He cried out in pain, clutching his arm as he dropped his pistol.

Kanade walked to him. He slowly rose to his feet as Kanade raised her Hand Sonic.

Then an image floated into her mind's eye. She and Otonashi were standing across from each other, on the same bridge where she had dueled with Michael. Music was playing, echoing across the grounds.

The short pause gave Otonashi all the time he needed. Leaving his gun, he ran to the school and vaulted into one of its classrooms, vanishing from her sight.

Kanade stood for a moment, her skirt blowing around in the light breeze. Then she turned towards Jack's cave.

She walked in silence, only her feet making even the slightest noise. She reached the tunnel, walking until she reached the den.

The purple-haired boy who had been with Jack was sitting on the couch, sipping water from a cup.

"Ah, want some?" he asked. "Hot water, perfect for cold nights like this."

"Thank you." Kanade answered, seating herself on a chair. She looked around. "Where is Jack?"

"Resting, and so is Siren." he answered. "Me, I'm a bit of a night owl."

Kanade nodded. "I couldn't defeat them." she said. "Michael is skilled."

"That's fine, just do your best and it'll work out." Revenant replied simply. "We appreciate your work, K.T."

Kanade nodded, wondering why they didn't just call her by her name. She was Kanade Tachibana, high school student council president.

...right?

* * *

><p><em>"Dad, stop!" Saya cried, tears in her eyes as she stood between Soh Isozaki and Kenzan.<em>

_"Eh? 'Ta fuck're you doin', ya brat?" Soh spat at her. "Who d'fuck d'ya think puts food on tha table, HUH?"_

_"Perhaps you should calm down, put the drink away..." Yukiko Isozaki said feebly, reaching a hand to her husband, but a raised hand from Soh silenced her._

_"I'll drink when I damn please!" he hollered into Saya's face. "And ain't no high-voiced shit widda brother complex gonna stop me ferm beatin' what I made! Get outta d'way!"_

_"Stop it!" Kenzan wailed, moving towards the two, but Soh kicked him away, grabbing a fistful of Saya's hair._

_"Teach you ta mess wit me!" their father hissed, dragging Saya away with tears in her eyes._

_"Leave Saya alone!"_

_"Dear, be reasonable - "_

_"Shut yer trap, infernal woman! Ah'm teachin' them respect!" Soh grunted. "An' I don' pussyfoot aroun', neither!"_

* * *

><p>"OI Jack, wakey wakey!" came Revenant's voice through a distant haze. Jack blearily opened his eyes, then blinked at the sight of Revenant's apprehensive face. Looking down, he noticed that he had grabbed his gun when he woke up.<p>

"Christ, don't point that shit at _me_." Revenant muttered, handing the binoculars to Jack. From where they sat in the tree, they had a perfect view of both the courtyard and the sports field. Jack lifted the eyepieces, seeing Michael walking towards the courtyard.

"Time to go to work, K.T." he murmured with a grin, then frowned. A girl was following Michael, her silver hair reminding him of K.T. Nami was her name, right?

"We've got a meddler." Jack grunted. "Use the sniper."

Revenant nodded, placing his back against the tree's trunk as he fitted the rifle to his shoulder. Jack watched in anticipation, awaiting the moment when Nami's head split and her body was thrown to the pavement.

"Mark." he said, and Revenant fired.

A blur of movement immediately followed the gunshot, and Nami was shown to be unharmed. "Eh? Did you miss?" Jack hissed at Revenant. "I'd have never thought it of you, maybe I need a better sharpshooter - "

"I didn't miss it, you cocky bastard. Look there, in the sports field." Revenant snapped back, looking through the rifle's scope. Jack turned the binoculars in the indicated direction, revealing a girl standing under the moonlight.

She was holding what looked suspiciously like a rifle bullet.

Jack swore. "Who the fuck is that?" he growled. He then stiffened as the girl looked straight at them, eyes cold, red hair blowing about in the slight wind.

"End her." he ordered. Revenant fired; Jack couldn't even see the girl move, she was just holding the second bullet as if it'd been moving through molasses. "I don't get it, who is this?"

She then began running, so fast that Jack's eyes merely registered a blur. "Down!" he roared, dropping from the tree. Revenant hastily followed, drawing his machete as the girl pushed through the bushes towards them.

Revenant swung his blade, but the girl ducked underneath and delivered a kick to his abdomen. The purple-haired boy staggered back with a yelp, and Jack fired his handgun, only for the shot to be swatted away like a fly.

"Who the hell are you?" he grunted as she moved forward. She tucked her arms in like a boxer, then thrust out her right fist; Jack moved to the side, knocking her blow aside and feinting with his left fist held up high.

He'd been in too many fights for some hotshot to take him out here. But the girl read his feint as if his intentions were etched onto his face, and she jumped above his kick, lashing out her own leg and catching him in the jaw.

At least she was human; strikes from Michael broke bone, while this simply sent him reeling. But this begged the question as to how she was so fast, and so skilled.

Revenant came from behind, throwing all of his weight into a shoulder slam. The girl stifled a gasp as she was thrown to the ground, pinned under the larger boy.

"Are you done yet?" he asked. Without answering, the girl produced a knife from her pocket and stabbed Revenant's thigh. He howled, moving just enough for her to slip from under him and cut open his arm.

She moved forward, stabbing with her blade, and Jack deflected it with his gun. He'd pulled the same move on cops before, when they tried to taze him, but it was his first time blocking a knife.

A vicious kick to the side caused her to stagger, then she grabbed his leg to keep him from pulling back and pivoted, throwing him into the grass. She then looked in the direction of the school, nodded, and turned before bounding out of sight.

"Fuck, fuck! What happened?" Jack snapped, trying to get his breath back. Revenant shakily stood, pushing through the bushes.

"K.T. and Michael are fighting, the girl's behind him!" he replied. "No way we can take her out now without both of them seeing!"

Jack cursed under his breath. "Let's go, then. Tell Siren to keep an eye out for a new girl, she might have AngelPlayer too."

* * *

><p>The two lunged at each other, Michael swinging his massive crosses while Kanade stabbed with her claws.<p>

It was close; she just managed to duck under the swing in time, stabbing her claws into his neck. Blood ran down her arm, and she quickly withdrew it as he crumpled in a heap on the ground.

She dispelled Hand Sonic, gazing down at Michael. He would revive, she was sure of that for some reason, but she felt like she had won.

"Poor girl." came a voice from behind her. Kanade turned to see a girl standing before her, arms crossed with a pitying expression on her face. She had fiery hair and a headband, and was taller than Kanade - but that wasn't saying much.

"Who are you?" Kanade asked.

"Me? I'm nobody in particular." the Girl replied. "But you're someone fairly special to this world."

"I'm the student council president."

"No. Yuzuru Otonashi is the student council president, now." the Girl responded sadly. "You had your run. And he is having his."

Kanade tipped her head to the side.

"You don't understand? That's natural, I think. Although this situation has never come up before." she continued. "But really...who are you?"

"Kanade Tachibana."

"Or are you Angel?"

These words stumped Kanade. Wasn't she both? At least according to... Kanade blinked. Who called her that, again?

"The correct answer is neither. You can't be here, it's against the rules." the Girl went on. "Which is why you aren't here, Angel."

"I don't understand."

"Mm, I think I said that. Maybe not. I'm sorry to tell you so suddenly, but you need to leave."

The wind blew around their skirts, chilling Kanade. She gazed at this girl for a moment, who pretended to know who she was. But this was some sort of cruel joke, a trap from the SSSR. Hadn't Jack said that they did that sort of thing?

"Poor girl. If you don't leave, then you'll walk this path forever. Unable to remember yourself, because you aren't you. Unable to ascend, because you no longer have a heart to heal."

These words staggered her. She felt herself losing her composure.

"You aren't Kanade Tachibana. You aren't Angel. You aren't the Student Council President. You aren't even human." the Girl continued. "Poor soul, what have I done? What has Jack done?"

"Tell me," Kanade said quietly, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. Tears? When was the last time she cried? She couldn't remember. "Tell me, why are you saying this? Jack - "

"Is a thieving little boy who plucked your soul from the Lifestream, as I call it." the Girl interrupted her. "I gave him the ability to access your data. Foolish of me, to give a serial killer a one-up. But to think that he would use your file, instead of just your powers."

The Girl moved closer. Kanade stepped back.

"You were so firmly rooted to this world that when he broke the laws of AngelPlayer, a portion of your consciousness left the real world." the redheaded girl said sadly. "I imagine you're in a coma right now, due to his recklessness. Oh, but it's ultimately my fault, isn't it?"

"But even so, the reason you can't remember anything is because you aren't Kanade Tachibana. You're a replica of her, brought here by Jack the Ripper."

Kanade turned away, but the Girl was in front of her. She grabbed Kanade's chin and lifted it. Kanade. Could she really call herself that anymore?

"I can imagine how difficult it is for you."

"Get away!"

Kanade felt her composure completely slip, and she shoved the Girl away from her. "Hand Sonic!"

"God's Hand." the Girl replied. As Kanade swung her blade, the Girl caught it with her hand, then snapped it off like a toothpick.

Kanade, shaking, looked at the broken blade. She tried to summon it again, but it refused to grow.

The Girl tossed her Hand Sonic away, and it disintegrated before reaching the ground. "A fight with me will change nothing, doppelganger. I have asked nicely. Nicer than Jack will; already, he is preparing a Guard Skill to dispose of your useless body."

"That's not true!" Kanade screamed. "I know my friends!"

"Do you?" the Girl countered, grabbing Kanade by the shirt and lifting her. "Kanade the Angel, beloved student council president. This entire mindset of yours is a lie!"

She threw Kanade to the side.

"See how your act crumbles when you doubt reality? Jack is not who you think he is, and neither is Yuzuru. But then, if you were **Kanade Tachibana**, then you would know that."

Kanade got up and turned, mouth open to fire off a comeback, but the Girl was gone. She was all alone.

So the copy of Kanade sat in the field, under the moon, and cried.

**End of Chapter 10. Next time, we focus on the SSSR, as I've been doing too much Michael and Jack recently.**


	12. Considering Rebellion

**Chapter 11: Considering Rebellion**

"_Do nothing. Until we know exactly who this new angel is, let her keep Michael busy. I need to think._"

So Kogara had said. Sho rubbed the back of his head, grimacing, as he watched Nami pace.

"Do nothing? Two angels now, Otonashi and Jack, and he wants us to do nothing?" she asked. "I haven't been here for very long, but are we sure that Kogara knows what he's doing?"

"I'm sure it'll work out...maybe." Sho replied. "But really, if we couldn't handle Michael then how could we compete with a pair of angels? I think he's right on this one."

The door to the room opened, and the pair turned to see Sadaharu and Fuse enter.

"Did you hear?" Sadaharu asked. "Revenant and Jack know about the resurrections. We can't scare them with death anymore."

Fuse had her arms crossed, her mouth set in a thin line. "It's my fault. I was careless."

"Your fault? Yours alone?" Sho chuckled. "If Jack found out, it was an error that we all made. Unless you went up to him and said 'Hey, guess what happens if we shoot you?'"

"...no."

"It doesn't change anything, other than the fact that we can aim for the head the next time we see him." Nami added. "Right?"

"Kagura, Yui and Ui are swirling up a storm." Sadaharu remarked. "They keep shouting about going all-out on Jack now, and just figuring out why he's here after we have him tied up. But until that second angel makes her move, it isn't safe to even step outside at night."

"Yui and Ui are just blood knights, but Kagura could actually lead some of us the wrong way." said Fuse. "If he gets it into the head of the new members that Jack is a pushover, we could have a slaughter on our hands."

"So then we just make Kagura shut up, right?"

"That's the idea." Sadaharu nodded. "Daisetsu already went looking for him, we should head out too."

"I'll catch up to you later." Fuse said, leaving the room. Sho nodded, and he, Sadaharu and Nami quickly headed for the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Rubbing his forehead, Kogara sighed.<p>

"Ingrid, am I doing this right?" he asked. The SSSR's second-in-command looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It seems like I just getting us into a deeper mess every time I open my mouth. Maybe Kagura's right."

"I never thought I would hear that from you." she replied with a frown. "Kagura? Right? _Par Dieu,_ Jack has you more shaken than I expected."

"You've never led us wrong before." Tokiyo pressed, looking up from her book. "Ever since I got here, I've been convinced that you would be the one to save me from Michael. Even if he's not the only threat anymore, you can do it. I believe in you."

Kogara leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk. "You can say that all you like, but our cover's blown and there's a madman running around in the woods. A madman who had no problem taking lives even before he knew that it wouldn't matter."

Standing, the SSSR's leader clasped his hands behind his back and walked to the window. His gaze wandered over the forest. "Michael, Jack, the second angel, Kagura...I can't help but feel that if I had acted differently, we would have beaten Otonashi by now. If I stood up to him that day in the classroom, this entire thing would have - "

"_Arrêtez de parler._" Ingrid barked. "Do not blame yourself for the burden of the SSSR. We are all allies, Kogara Yasutake."

Blinking, Kogara was silent for a moment. He returned to his chair, interlocking his fingers. "It's as you say. I'm sorry." he said quietly.

The three stood in silence.

"Is there any new word from Second Forge?" he asked finally.

"Work has begun, most of the salvageable material has been moved." Ingrid responded.

"Finally, some good news. We've been running low on supplies for a while now."

"Do we have a plan?" Tokiyo asked.

"There isn't much to plan for. First, we need to decide whether the new angel is a threat or not." Kogara sighed. "She beat up Michael, but left Nami alone even though she was a witness. It might be that she's only interested in the student council."

"Even if that's the case, can we let her to do what she wants?" asked the French girl. "I don't think she's fighting Michael for us. And she might be allied with Jack, as well."

"If Jack has an angel on his side, I don't know what we can do anymore."

"We could join forces."

The three looked up. Fuse was standing in the doorway, a hand on her hip.

"I know I'm one of the last people who would suggest it, but if it turns out that Jack is working with her, maybe we do need Michael's help."

"No way!" Tokiyo shouted, standing. "Otonashi and Michael have been trying to take us out from the beginning! We've lost a lot of people to them - how can you say that we should join up?"

"Because if this angel can beat Michael," Fuse snapped back. "then she can beat _us_. And if she's working with Jack, then ultimately, Jack wins."

Kogara could feel the tension in the air. If he'd had a knife, he wouldn't be able to cut it.

"Kato, Daisetsu and Kagura have all proven to be adept in dealing with Michael." she continued. "We could try to stall the female angel, should she turn on us, while making a deal with Michael."

"I don't want to resort to that." Kogara argued. "If we submit to Michael, we disappear."

"I'm not saying we should obey him. But a temporary alliance might be in order." Fuse pressed.

"This is a radical idea. If the rest of the SSSR heard it, Rumiko, then you would be locked in a dormitory." Ingrid said gently. "Our people are getting scared. A killer and two angels are fighting a battle that we're hesitant to step into. Most of us want to wait until there's a clear winner between the angels."

"There are two possibilities." Fuse said, slumping onto the couch. She raised a finger. "One, she is working with Jack. When she defeats Michael, Jack moves in without an angel to stand in his way, armed with an angel of his own. Two, she isn't working with Jack, but he could be planning to move in while she and Michael fight and catch us off-guard. Either way, do we really have the resources to withstand those odds?"

Nobody answered.

"Or, we can join up with Michael and strike Jack where he lives."

"But we don't even know where he is." Tokiyo protested.

"Maybe Michael knows."

"This discussion isn't going anywhere." Kogara decided. "I'll think about this. In the meantime, tell our people to rest assured. The SSSR isn't going anywhere until our mission is complete."

* * *

><p>"He's taking his time." Nick muttered to himself, leaning against the wall of the student council room. As if to punctuate his words, the door slid open and the president walked in.<p>

"Finally. What took you so long?"

Otonashi glanced in his direction, then sat at the table with a sigh. "I've been undercover. Didn't I tell you I was going to do that?"

"When do you ever do what you say?"

"Damn it, Nick, just give me a minute." Otonashi grunted. The acting angel raised an eyebrow, then pushed off of the wall and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Your search was a failure, then?"

"Hardly. Jack's in the forest, I just don't know where."

"My, what progress we've made. I'm positively giddy."

"Nick, why do you have to make this so hard?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because I got my ass handed to me in front of that girl." he responded with a shrug. "After being top dog for five years, it's a bit unsettling. Anything else?"

Otonashi sat back, exhaling heavily as he closed his eyes. "Angel doesn't know what she's doing. When she took you out two days ago, there was another girl in the field."

"Yeah, Nami Hama."

"Not her."

Nick pulled his chair back, sitting down opposite from Otonashi. He tapped his finger on the table. "Enlighten me."

"I don't know who it was, the binoculars were missing. But she did something to Angel, broke her spirit or something. That might be why we haven't seen her since then."

Nick leaned back, folding his arms.

"Then she just kind of left. Angel staggered into the woods, and hasn't come back out."

"Maybe Jack ripped her a new one for not bringing me with her."

"As sad as it sounds, I'd actually prefer it if Jack got rid of her."

Genuinely surprised, Nick looked at the council president. "Pardon?"

"Nick, you have no idea how painful it is for me to look at her." Otonashi muttered, putting his face in his hands. "She shouldn't be here. As much as I want her to be, she can't. And even if that's not my Kanade, it hurts just the same."

"So that's why you were so eager for me to fight her."

Otonashi didn't say anything.

"You were taking a gamble. You acted like you didn't care, because she wasn't Kanade, but you just wanted me to fuck her up so Jack would think she was worthless and get rid of her. Well, I can't say I blame you, but her blades hurt, you know?"

"And now what? After making this realization of yours, are we done?"

"Done?" Nick asked incredulously. "Fuck no. I've spent five years on this project, and I'm committed to it. You using me to suit yourself has happened more than once since we met, and I'm not particularly miffed about it happening one extra time."

"Good. Now help me think of a plan."

"I already have one."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>"God damn it." Jack muttered, rubbing his temples. 'Kanade' was standing in front of him, her eyes glistening. He'd managed to elude her for the last two days, but she finally cornered him.<p>

"It was just a lie? You're the one actually trying to kill people, aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, bravo." the serial killer proclaimed, clapping his hands lazily. "Figures that some mystery bitch would fuck up my plan on day one."

"I can't believe this! I trusted you, Jack!"

"Oh, pipe down." he waved his hand dismissively, leaning back on the couch. "It's not my problem that you're only now figuring out what a gullible tool you are."

"I won't do it any more! Do you hear me? If you're the one hurting students, I'm going to help Otonashi and - "

Jack stood, stalking towards the girl. He was a full head-and-a-half taller than her, and she backed up, staring wide-eyed at him. Her composure was shattered; she was nothing like the killer Angel he needed.

"You're going to keep doing what I say, you little shit. Don't act all noble; innocent blood is on your hands now. Whether I tricked you or not, you willingly killed the angel. Twice!"

"G-Guard Skill - "

Jack's temper flared. He raised his hand, striking Kanade across the face. She gave a strangled whimper as she fell over a chair, banging her head on the cave wall. For all of her power, she was still just a tiny girl.

Bending down, Jack seized a fistful of her hair and yanked. The girl cried pitifully as he forced her to look at him.

"Now listen good. I've got a skill cooked up, one of my very own, and its mere utterance will wipe your sorry ass from the Afterlife."

"G-good! Then you c-can't use me any m-more - "

Jack threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing around the cave.

"Let's think this through, step by step, you and me. Let's say you're gone. That's great. But I've already proven that I can take out that angel fucker myself, you were just convenient."

He yanked on her hair again, and Kanade yelped before grabbing at his hands.

"Now let's enter a little 'what-if' scenario. Let's say, I kill Michael. What's left to prevent me from killing Otonashi?"

Images flew through Kanade's mind, ghosts of memories. She began shaking her head.

"Then I drag him back to my cave abode, tie him up, and _gut him like a fish _every time he revives." Jack grinned. "Imagine the torment. After a while, I might get good enough to keep him alive for a few minutes while I do it."

"No..."

"_Yes_. And here's more food for thought; once you're gone, what's to stop me from making you again, ignorant of your realizations? After that, maybe I'll convince _you_ to be the one that guts him."

"Stop it!"

Jack threw her to the side, clasping his hands behind his back. "You're nothing, squirt. You're out of your league."

He began walking to the doorway where Revenant stood, looking expressionlessly at the scene. "You'll keep doing what I say. I suppose I can find it in my gracious heart to keep the Otonashi missions in Revenant's territory, but if I hear so much as a complaint out of your mouth..."

He left that statement hanging, pushing past Revenant and into another section of the cave. The purple-haired boy gazed at Kanade, sobbing on the floor.

"I suppose I should give you your next job..."

The girl looked at him, tears rolling off of her face. He grimaced, walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

"Ease off with the tears, it's not going to change Jack's mind."

"...why do you help him?"

"I'm not exactly a people person. And killing people makes enemies." Revenant answered. "To counter that, you need powerful friends. Jack is a powerful friend. Your bullshit morals and memories that aren't even yours just get in the way."

"What do you suggest I do? Just let him attack my friends?"

"You're the one who attacked them."

"Please, don't remind me..."

Revenant grimaced again, leaning back. "Look, as long as you give Michael a hard time, Jack will leave you and Otonashi alone. Keep killing him, and nobody else gets hurt."

Kanade stood, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You're different from him."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Kanade smiled slightly. "You could have just told me what to do. But you're sitting here, talking to me and trying to keep me out of trouble. Thank you."

The purple-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, a slight smile on his face. "Don't go fantasizing about my soft side, you just do what you're told."

"Alright."

Revenant stood. "Just walk around tonight, you should run into Michael sooner or later. I guess you don't have to kill him, just maim him a bit to appease Jack."

With that, Revenant walked out of the room. After he was certain that Kanade was out of earshot, he turned to see Jack appear from the darkness of a doorway.

"Well?"

"She took it." Revenant smirked. "I never thought you'd use the whole 'good cop, bad cop' thing."

"What the fuck ever. A K.T. with her spirit broken is more useful than a potentially rebellious one. Being able to swing her swords doesn't make her any less worthless, though; I'll delete her at the first misstep."

Revenant held his hands up mockingly. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

Jack grunted, shoving past the larger boy and deeper into the cave. Revenant cast a glance at where he'd left Kanade, then he followed.

* * *

><p>They found him in the courtyard. Sho, Sadaharu and Nami ran up to Kagura, who didn't even glance at them as they approached. Yui and Ui were nowhere to be found.<p>

"Kagura, you bastard!" Sho shouted.

The tall boy looked up with a raised eyebrow, loading his pistol. "The fuck're you on about now, Kyoichi?"

"It's Kyuichi!"

"Anyway," Nami cut in, stepping forward, "we've been hearing about your little resistance movement. I want you to know that if you even think of turning on us, I will turn you into cheese!"

"Back it up, silverlocks." Kagura sighed. "Are you people stupid? You're attracting attention from the Programs."

"Why are you riling up our members?" Sadaharu demanded. "You should trust Kogara to do what's right!"

"Fuck you and your 'right'."

"Kagura, I swear to god - "

The boy raised his pistol, pointing it between Sho's eyes. He blinked, backing up as Nami and Sadaharu whipped out their own weapons.

"What a nice little standoff." Kagura chuckled. "So tell me, which of our helpful chums tipped you off?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sho said through clenched teeth, glaring at Kagura.

"That was rhetorical, dumbass." he drawled. "Who could it have been but Fuse? I swear, that bitch is cruisin' for a - "

"Drop the gun, Kagura." Nami called, narrowing her eyes. "What do you even plan to do with that? We can't die, remember?"

"No, but which one of you thinks you can actually shoot me?" Kagura asked. "Me, I'm doing this in self-defense against three aggressive and armed ex-friends who I thought I could trust. And sure, you might be able to shoot Jack-in-the-Balls and Michael, but a fellow teammate? I'd like to think we can all just - "

Before any of them could react, Kagura moved his gun and pulled the trigger. Nami's neck cracked as her head swung back, and her body collapsed on the ground. Kagura had his gun back on Sho almost instantly.

" - relax." he said with a smile.

"Kagura, attacking Jack is not the solution. We don't stand a chance if we just charge in head first with no plan!" Sadaharu said levelly, a pleading tone in his voice.

"I was fine with Kogara's cowardice when it was Michael we were fighting, but Jack's like us. Completely killable."

"Try to be reasonable, you idiot. Can you and a couple of our guys really take out Jack, when even Michael can't?" Sho asked.

"Really, there's not all that much to beating Michael. Jack proved it." Kagura drawled. "Kogara's just incompetent with his directions. I'm fed up with this useless regime."

"That's all I need to hear." came a new voice.

Another gun cracked, and Kagura - his eyes now fixed in a blank stare - toppled to the side. Sho and Sadaharu glanced to the side to see Fuse holding a pistol, and as she lowered it, she pointed to Nami.

"Get her, and take her to the infirmary."

Sho nodded, picking up Nami's body with a grunt. Sadaharu and Fuse stood over Kagura's body, Fuse's hand on her hip.

"How did it come to this?" she wondered. "Resistance members shooting each other, over something so stupid."

"Stupid? He was going to attack Jack!" Sadaharu exclaimed.

"That, I could handle. It would just be business as usual for the team idiot." Fuse remarked. "But a rebellion against Kogara, I can't accept."

"Did you find Yui and Ui?" Sho asked, walking up beside them.

Fuse glanced at him. "Yeah, on my way here. Luckily, I convinced them to reconsider without having to shoot anyone."

"Good, their support is important." Sadaharu spoke up. "What do we do with Kagura?"

"I'll make a call to Forge, he shouldn't try anything with Kato down there."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Fuse." Sho said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can beat Jack?"

The girl frowned. "In a full-on assault, no. We've tried that several times and gotten nothing but bullets. If we're going to defeat him, it's going to take a bit more thought."

"Anyway, it's getting late. The angel only attacks at night, and Kogara wants us ready in case something happens. Sho, get Nami to the infirmary and meet us at the principal's office."

* * *

><p>Night fell. Crickets chirped. A drop of sweat rolled down Michael's cheek as he looked at Angel, standing across the bridge from him and silhouetted by the moon.<p>

The plan he had detailed to Otonashi was this: Lure Angel to the forest, where he would have the upper hand. The girl relied on speed, namely moving in straight lines, which would do her little good if the environment was littered with obstacles. From there, if Otonashi was correct, Jack would join the fight, drawn by the battle of two angels right upon his doorstep.

Then Michael would switch tactics, attempting to capture Jack and using Ascension to return to the school. From there he'd drop Jack to the pavement - hopefully breaking his spine - and Otonashi would recover the body. They would tie Jack up, situate him in the Student Council room, and politely demand that he get Angel the fuck out of the Afterlife.

It was a weak plan, and Michael wasn't sure that he could catch Jack on his own. Scratch that, this was a stupid plan. But it was their only shot. From what Otonashi had said, the SSSR was getting restless. There'd been gunshots in the courtyard earlier that day, and Jack hadn't been present, so either the resistance leader had snapped and was ordering the murder of Programs, or something was seriously wrong within their ranks.

Either way, the time for twiddling his thumbs was over. He and Otonashi were considering this their last shot to restore order; if Michael lost again, there was little doubt that the SSSR would be screwed. He intended to win this time. He _would_ win this time.

But curiously, Angel hadn't moved. She was always the one to initiate their brawls, yet she was standing calmly at the other end of the bridge. She'd extended her Hand Sonics at the same time as Michael, but hadn't advanced.

She was waiting for him to make the first move this time.

Well, so be it.

"Guard Skill: Spitfire." said the angel, raising his hand to his counterpart as his fingers flashed. Her mouth formed the word 'Distortion' just as the explosives impacted, and though roar of impact made Michael want to cringe, there was no damage done to the girl.

He flashed forward, legs on Overdrive as he sped across the bridge. Angel rushed to meet him, their blades clashing and sending sparks crackling through the air. A downward slice was met with a parry, and Michael jumped back as Angel lashed her leg out at him.

He backflipped, landing on the opposite side of the bridge and reorienting himself just in time to see the girl's sword travelling towards his heart. He hastily staggered to the side, then threw his leg out.

Angel's foot was caught by his, and the girl fell forward before diving into a roll, back on her feet in seconds. She turned towards him with a slash of her blades, and as he batted the blow aside and returned it in kind, he realized something. Something was wrong.

Something about Angel had changed. Her movements were sluggish, less precise than they had been the previous nights. And as she swung her Hand Sonic at Michael, he parried the blow and lashed his foot out. The blow caught Angel in the stomach, and she flew backwards, her back hitting the ground with a heavy _thud_ before she was flipped onto her stomach.

Unbelievable. He'd never gotten such a clean hit on her before. What had changed? Was it his own skill, realized through desperation? If so, could he stop Angel without relying on Jack's capture?

Michael was determined. He could win this time.

Angel rose, thrusting her blades at Michael. He dodged to the side, then slashed at the back of her neck.

"Guard Skill: Delay."

In a flash of light, the girl was gone. A moment later Michael felt burning pain in his shoulder, and looked to the side. Angel's Hand Sonic had pierced him.

The acting angel leaned forward, then threw his head back. He heard, with satisfaction, the dull _thump_ as the back of his head collided with Angel's face, and as she staggered back and her Hand Sonic was drawn from his shoulder, Michael whirled and sliced at her again.

It was no use; he cut the air she had occupied as she moved backwards, Delay assisting her retreat.

"Guard Skill: Uplifting!"

Michael stepped forward, thrusting his arm upwards and feeling the wind rush past him. However, Angel's wings spontaneously erupted from her back and she was carried high into the air. Though he'd been using his power for years, the acting angel still could not utilize his Guard Skills without saying them.

His adversary folded her wings, falling towards him at great speed. Michael jumped back as she impacted, throwing up a cloud of dust, then his eyes widen as a glow began pulsing inside of the cloud.

"Guard Skill: Distortion!"

He'd barely gotten the words out before he was flung backwards by the explosive force of Angel's guard skill. It was like the area had been bombed, there was a hole in the ground and the trees around them were whipping crazily to and fro. Michael collided with a tree, shaking his head and finding Angel right in front of him.

He ducked to the side as she embedded her blade into the trunk of the tree, then he kicked out and landed a blow on her ribcage. The girl gave a small noise, almost like a gasp, and the impact caused her to jerk back; however, her Hand Sonic was stuck in the trunk, and she ended up falling forward as Michael threw his knee up into her face.

This freed her blade, and as Angel fell to the side the acting angel dashed clear of her. This wasn't working as well as he'd hoped, she'd lost some of her prowess but that just meant that they were an even match now. If he could figure out why she'd gotten so sloppy, the battle would be his.

It looked like he was going to need his plan, after all. Turning, Michael began sprinting full tilt towards the athletic field. The forest was in sight, all he had to do was make sure that Angel -

He looked back, seeing the girl flashing forward every few steps. Damn it, he'd forgotten that she was using Delay.

"Guard Skill: De - HAAUGH!"

His words were replaced with a cry of pain as he felt an impact at his back. Angel had rammed her elbow directly into his spine, causing him to fall to the ground. However, the girl couldn't stop at the speed they had been travelling, and she tripped over his body. The two began rolling down the slope to the athletic field, unable to untangle themselves as they descended.

Barely aware of his bearings, Michael ducked his head to the side as Angel stabbed at him; the blade was embedded in the soft earth, then yanked out as they continued to roll down the hill. Finally they hit the bottom, and Nick rolled away before jumping to his feet.

Wait...

Nick quickly raised a hand to his face. His contact lenses - where did they go?

_Oh, son of a bitch._ he thought.

Angel was looking at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. He presumed that she was wondering why his eyes had changed color.

_I reeeally hope nobody from the SSSR sees me. Angel I can handle, but if I get discovered by Fuse or some shit..._

"Come on, you filthy bitch!" Nick roared. _God_ it felt good to be able to taunt his opponent! And it looked like it worked, Angel bit her lip before throwing herself forward.

Nick raced at the girl, jumping at the last second and placing a hand on her shoulder. He vaulted high overhead, pointing his palm at the girl below. Explosive pellets erupted from his hand, laying waste to the portion of the field that his counterpart stood in.

However, even as he landed, Angel was there. Nick flung his blade up to parry a strike from the girl and used his other arm to swing at her leg. Caught by surprise, Angel moved awkwardly backwards and stumbled. Seeing his opportunity, Nick turned on his heel.

"Guard Skill: Delay!"

The world became a blur as he ran towards the trees. Delay always made things into weird silhouettes, only becoming clear when he stopped flash-stepping. Once inside the forest, it became a necessity to slow down more and more.

He looked back to see if Angel was still following him, and then horrible pain split his head. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kanade slowed down, approaching Michael's still body. Siren stepped out from behind the tree, her face - as always - in a homicidal grin. She held a shotgun in her hands, which she'd just used to blast the back of Michael's head open.<p>

"You suuuuck!" the girl jeered. "Crap on a sandwich, I thought you'd be better than this."

"It isn't my fault!" Kanade replied. "It's one thing to protect students from someone, but attacking someone for doing what's right isn't what I'm used to!"

"Zzzz, whatever." the redhead waved her off. "I'ma tell Jack that you fucked up."

"I got him into the forest, didn't I?"

"Yelling makes my ears hurt. Shut up now, okay?"

Siren directed Kanade to carry Michael, and as she picked him up she looked at his face. His eyes had changed at the same time as his demeanor. Who was this boy that had taken the role she used to have?

More ghost images flitted through her head, some of Otonashi, some of a girl with red hair and a hairband.

She couldn't accept that she wasn't Kanade, no matter what that girl had said to her in the field. Even if she had left, she was back now. And more than anything, she wanted to help Otonashi. She'd never gotten to thank him for his heart.

* * *

><p>A beeping sound alerted the Girl That Isn't, who had been dozing while leaned back in her chair. A disgruntled remark was followed by a yawn, then the girl sat up straight.<p>

_c:/New event recorded, Master._

_Y.N./run 'recent_occurances:exe'_

_c:/Accepted._

_c:/"Kagura of the SSSR fired upon and was fired upon by fellow members, detained by Yumi Kato of Forge. Ejection from resistance movement probability: 67%."_

What. The Girl That Isn't blinked, her mouth open.

Seriously? SSSR members were shooting each other? She'd never heard of anything like this in all of her years as an overseer. The order of the Afterlife was falling apart; first Jack acquired AngelPlayer, then a girl who had passed on came back, and now infighting?

The Girl That Isn't tapped her foot incessantly. Something had to be done, she decided. It was possible that she would have to directly influence the factions soon.

Then again, none of her moves this cycle struck the Girl That Isn't as particularly 'good' ones. What was with this? Was it because her Inheritor had been so uncontrollable, or was it predetermined that she would be harmful from the start this time?

Maybe, maybe, maybe. In any case, the Afterlife was quickly approaching a turning point. She felt that it was her duty to, if not take control, at least lean events in the proper direction.

How she hated this place.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this is coming so late, I had life issues for a while. For those of you who are reading this, thanks for staying with me. I have the rest of the story planned out, so if all goes well, the next chapter should be here soon.<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**-LinkLord**


End file.
